


Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My!

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Honeymoon, Marriage, Multi, OOC Sookie, Romance, Swords, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?AU, Supernatural, Romance/Adventure





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 1

 

 

SPOV

I wake with a start.

“Shit!” I exclaim. It was that same freaky dream I’ve been having for as long as I can remember; only now, it’s becoming more vivid and I’m having it more frequently, almost every night for the last couple of weeks now. What the hell could it mean? It was just a bunch of random pictures. The flash of images rush by so quickly I can’t recall them all. I remember lightning streaking across the night sky, two sets of glowing eyes, one ocean blue and the other a vivid green. Then there was the ocean of flowing red, viscous blood. I can’t shake the idea that the dream images are somehow meaningful, like they are trying to warn, or at least inform me of something important. I just wish I knew what the hell that important thing was.

I’m brought out of my thoughts when I hear the unmistakable sound of my roommate, Amelia, starting morning coffee downstairs. Coffee. That will make me feel better. I grin at the thought.

No more time for freaky dream therapy, I have things to do today. With that thought in mind, I grab my worn but comfortable pink robe and scurry down the stairs of my old farmhouse.

“Morning, Ames. How’d you sleep?”

“Fantastic!” She beams at me, her face flush with excitement. Damn, it is too early for that kind of enthusiasm. “Of course, I always sleep like the dead after my nights with Pam. That woman is totally skilled. Just last night we-,”

“Okay!” I yell, immediately cutting her of mid-sentence. “It is too damn early to hear about your sexcapades with Pam! Besides, you’re broadcasting it all too vividly in your head! I didn’t even have my shields up yet! Gross!” One of the many disadvantages of being born telepathic, you hear and get clear images of your roommate being ravaged by her girlfriend. Not that I have anything against their relationship, they make a very strange, yet cute couple. I just don’t need to know about their bedroom antics, and I certainly don’t need to see them. Ugh.

“Whoops, sorry, Sook. But in my defense, you did ask.” She has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. “And you know by now what a loud broadcaster I am.” That’s an understatement. I’ve never had to question what Amelia was thinking. This is both a good and a bad thing. It meant I had to shield like a bitch around her, but I learned early on in our friendship that her thoughts always matched her words. So, even if she is blunt, she is a very honest person.

“Yeah, well, I still don’t need to hear the dirty details. I haven’t even had my damn coffee this morning.” I then walk over the coffee maker and pour myself a steaming cup of joe. Ahh, just what the doctor ordered. I sip on the nectar of the gods as I make my way over to join my roommie at the dining room table.

“So, you excited for your interview tonight? Just wait until you meet the boss! He is such a dream boat! Did I mention he was a real life Viking? How freaking cool is that? And he totally looks the part. It’s hard not to drool around him.” See, way too much enthusiasm for the early morning. I sigh.

“Amelia! I’m not interviewing at Fangtasia to meet a guy! Especially not my boss! That’s just… wrong. I need the money, and if what Pam told you is true, I think I may have the experience they’re looking for.” Amelia’s girlfriend, Pam, is a vampire. She works at this trendy vampire bar in Shreveport, where they are in current need of good wait staff. Pam seemed almost giddy when she had told me to come down and interview for the open position. I suppose I should have been a little worried at her excitement, it’s rare to see Pam excited about much of anything, but I need work and despite her quirks, I like Pam, I don’t think she would steer me wrong.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re not looking for a man,” continues my energetic friend, “but it wouldn’t kill you to finally loose that V-Card, Girlfriend. And to do so with a hot, blond, Viking vampire would be a major bonus.” She waggles her eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes at my friends “advice”. She’s been advising me to lose my virginity ever since I had stupidly told her my little secret one drunken night. Like I would sleep with my boss, that’s what got me into my current, jobless predicament in the first place. Well, obviously not actually sleeping with him, but that’s what he had made clear was what he wanted from me. Sam Merlotte, my old boss, had “generously” offered me a promotion if I would agree to go on a date with him. It didn’t sound so bad, I mean, he was a decent guy, he had always been kind to me, so why not? We had gone out for coffee and pie and I’d really enjoyed his company.

But at the end of the night, he had kissed me rather roughly whilst sneaking his hand up my shirt to grope me; so not cool. I slapped him right across the face and told him to find a new damn waitress. To say he was shocked, would be a major understatement. But I’m a strong, independent, southern woman and no man is going to treat me like some piece of meat! He stormed off my porch that night, telling me I could never come back to work for him no matter how much I begged. Pfft, like I would lower myself to crawl back to the likes of him and his shitty bar. The only reason I’d worked there at all was because I was young and in desperate need of money. But I knew I could find something better, or at least find a boss who would respect their employees.

I’d never imagined myself working in a vampire bar, not that there is anything wrong with vampires. I suppose as a human, I should fear creatures that could bench press a freaking car, but I figure all vampires were human once; we’re more alike than we are different. Besides, bills still need to be paid and a girl can’t afford to be too picky with the slim job pickings around here. Shreveport isn’t too long a drive from my home town of Bon Temps, plus, with the generous pay and health benefits awarded to the Fangtasia staff, it was more than I could hope for.

“Have you decided what you’re gonna to wear tonight?” asked Amelia, obviously looking forward to using me as her own personal Barbie doll like she had a bad habit of doing.

“I dunno, what’s the dress code in a vampire bar? I’m sure they will be more interested in my resume than my attire anyhow. I’ll just find something in my closet.”

“Aww, Sook! You’re no fun! I was thinking we could dress you up all Gothic-chic!” she says with a grin and a wink.

“Please, black is so not my color,” I say with an eye roll.

Amelia snorted. “Then you are going to hate the employee uniforms.”

“Great…well, tonight is just the interview. I’ll wear whatever I want. And don’t even think I’m gonna to let you dress me. I love you, Roommie, but I am not your damn, personal Barbie doll!”

“Yeah, fine. But at least promise you’ll let me style your hair? You’re trying to make a good impression, after all.” She gives me her pouty puppy dog eyes, sticking out her bottom lip in a childish pout.

I snicker. “Fine! I’ll let you fix up my hair! But hands off the wardrobe!”

“Deal!” Amelia beams.

This is going to be an interesting night.

EPOV

“Fuck!” I exclaim, hurling my phone across my office, exploding it into tiny pieces. “FUCK! Pam!” I call my child to me.

“You rang, Master,” Pam sneers as she slinks into my office and takes in the pieces of iPhone scattered over the floor. “That’s the third one this month, Eric. You really should buy stock in Apple; you’re certainly helping to keep them in business, it seems.”

“Pam, I’m not in the mood for your shit tonight.”

“Fine, I can see that, but could you at least try to break something else for a change? It’s a pain in the ass replacing all your damn apps every time.”

I growl and Pam smirks. Fucking Pam. I love her, but she can really push my buttons.

“So what has your panties in a twist this evening?” Pam asks, ignoring my warning glare.

“My panties are not twisted, Pamela.” What a stupid turn of phrase. But my Pam likes to try and keep up on human slang. “I’m having a shitty night and I’ve been up for only an hour.”

“Please, Master, do enlighten me.” Pam retorts, sliding down into one of my black office chairs.

“That was the Dallas nest on the phone; Godric’s gone missing. I’ve been unable to reach him though the Maker bond and I just don’t know what could have happened to him.”

I’ve been worried about my Maker for a while now. The bond I’ve shared with him for the last thousand years has been full of distressing emotions as of late. I know my Maker must be depressed, but he hadn’t tried to contact me, so I’d kept away, giving him space to work through whatever seemed to be plaguing him.

Then, suddenly, the bond was shut down almost entirely. This worried me greatly, but before I could place a call to Dallas to determine what was happening, Godric’s second in command, Isobel, called to inform me that my Maker, the Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas, had gone missing from their nest. No one knew where he could have gone, all of his belongings seemed to be accounted for, and it was as if he had vanished into thin air.

I sigh unnecessarily. “I’m leaving for Dallas tomorrow night. Call ahead and make flight arrangements with Anubis Air. I will leave you in charge here while I’m gone. If there’s any hope of finding Godric alive and well, I have to help.”

This news sobers Pam quickly. She may not show it outwardly, but she loves her Grandsire. The thought that he could be in real danger understandably upsets her greatly.

“Of course, Master. Any way I can help bring Godric back to us.”

“Thank you, Pamela, I knew I could count on you.” I affectionately kiss the top of her head and try to shake off some of my malaise. “So what’s on the agenda for this evening? Please have some good news for me, my child.”

Pam perks instantly. “Actually, I have an interview set up for you. Remember I told you about Amelia’s friend? The hot little blonde? She smells delicious, Master. I think you’ll rather enjoy interviewing her for the new waitress position.”

I smile indulgently at my child; she always knows how to lift my spirits. “When can I be expecting this delicious smelling blonde?”

“Actually, I left her at the bar when you called me. Should I send her back?”

“Of course, hopefully my night is looking up.”

Pam rushes out with a wink and a smirk in my direction. She returns minutes later with the scrumptious morsel. Pam wasn’t kidding about her smell. So fucking sweet. My nostrils flare, inhaling the heavenly scent cascading from the beautiful blonde accompanying my child. My night is looking up indeed.

“Eric, this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps. She was a former waitress at the Shifter’s bar there. Amelia told me she was looking for new employment and I thought she’d fit in just perfectly here at our humble establishment.” Pam says with overtated enthusiasm. I have to stifle a chuckle at her antics.

Sookie, the blonde goddess, steps forward shyly, looking up at me through her lashes. “Good evening, Mr. Northman. You must be the bar owner. Amelia’s told me a lot about you.”

“Only good things I hope,” I slyly reply, quirking my eyebrow at her and giving her a smoldering grin. Her cheeks redden at this and a low chuckle rumbles from my chest.

“O-of course,” she replies.

I’m already intrigued by this shy southern belle. She’s dressed like vampire bait; a white floral A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline accentuates her generous bosom and endless curves. What was a girl like this doing in my bar? My nostrils flare once more, taking in her amazing scent. There’s something else I’m detecting beneath the scent of her blood, could it be? This gorgeous specimen smells of innocence. How on earth is she still virginal? What is wrong with human men? I smile to myself. It has been a long time indeed since I have had a virgin. The very thought is making my fangs itch and my jeans tighten; damn zippers.

Sookie interrupts my inner musings with a loud gasp as a frightened look falls over her beautiful face.

“There is going to be a police raid! We need to get out now!”

“What? How do you know this?” I fly over to her, grabbing her by the arm and glaring down at her. “Do you have something to do with this?”

“Of course not!” she angrily answers with a frown and a futile attempt to pull from my grasp. “Just trust me! There is a female vampire in the men’s room feeding on a human and the police are on their way now!”

I nod to Pam, who vamps out of the office to take care of the unruly vampire and her meal. I hear the police barging in the front door at this point. Fucking hell, it’s time to get the hell out of here.

“You’re coming with me,” I order as I fly with her to the back door of the bar. Once we’re standing by my cherry red convertible, I quickly evaluate her. How could she have known what was happening in my bar? And more importantly, can I trust her? Now’s not the time or place for this discussion. “Get in,” I bark, flinging open the passenger door and ducking her head into my car. I quickly settle her in the seat and vamp over to the driver’s side before taking off into the night at top speed.

Sookie looks scared. Her breathing is heavy and her cheeks are a delicious pink. I can hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. She’s avoiding looking at me and fear is rolling off her in waves.

“You will explain to me how you knew of the raid and of the vampire feeding in the restroom. Do not lie to me. I will know if you are being deceitful.” I give her my best glare, letting her know that I’m not a vampire to be fucked with.

Sookie gulps. Then answers quietly, “I’m a telepath.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?
> 
> AU, Supernatural. Romance/Adventure

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 2

 

SPOV

“A telepath. Can you read my mind?” Eric asks me in a commanding voice that has me wringing my hands and quickening my already accelerated heart rate. Shit, shit, shit! He looks pissed!

“No! I swear! I can only read human minds! Actually, being around vampires is quite peaceful. Well, at least your minds are, I mean, shit,” I answer clumsily. Smooth, Sookie, really smooth.

Eric’s mouth twitches up slightly at my rambling. “Telepathy is a very useful gift. I’ve never met a telepath, although I did have a psychic once; enticing.”

I sigh. “I don’t know about gift, it’s more like a damn curse, having to hear all the awful things people are thinking all the time. It’s not all peaches and cream, you know.” At this point, I look out the window of the sports car, taking in the surrounding night. “Where are we going?”

“To my home in Shreveport, we have urgent business to discuss,” he answers in a no nonsense voice.

Well, shit. This was not at all how I thought my night would go. I didn’t even get a chance to interview for the waitressing position and I had to spill the beans about my telepathy. Now I’m in a sports car, speeding off into the night to a gorgeous, blond Viking vampire’s lair. Amelia had not done Eric justice with her descriptions of him. The man is a freaking Adonis. Beautiful blue eyes the color of the ocean, handsomely chiseled features with the most kissable lips I’ve ever seen. Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from? This is hopefully my new boss! No thinking about kissing the boss! I shudder, remembering the disastrous date with Sam and the horrendous grope-fest that ensued. Definitely no kissing the boss. Big no-no, Sookie. Wait, did he say we were going to his house?

“We’re going to your house?” I ask in surprise.

“Yes; there are private business manners to discuss and they may take some time. I need to be near one of my light-tight sleep accommodations should dawn approach.” He smiles a wicked smile at me that melts me down to my toes.

“Okay, but no funny business, Mister. I’m a lady and I expect to be treated as such.” I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as I say this.

“Miss Stackhouse, how presumptuous of you,” he chides. “Of course there will be no funny business as you so eloquently put it. I only wish to discuss the terms of your employment. We’re here.” That devilish grin is still mocking me from that devastatingly beautiful face.

“Wait,” I answer, unbuckling my seatbelt, “You mean I got the job?”

“Maybe not the job you applied for, but your unique talents should not be wasted on waitressing in a bar. They will be much more useful elsewhere. Let’s finish this discussion inside. Dawn will be here before we know it.”

With that, we’re entering his beautiful, ranch style home. The exterior is done in brick and the house and yard are immaculate. Eric enters a code at the front door, ushering me inside. I can’t help the gasp that escapes my lips as I take in the beautiful interior. Damn! This kitchen is to die for! What I wouldn’t give to have all these high end stainless steel appliances in my own kitchen. Why the hell does a vampire even need a kitchen? I continue my gawking into the living room, admiring the beautiful, yet masculine décor. Jewel tones accent the room, giving it a homey touch and on the far wall, is a huge flat screen that would take up a whole wall at my old farmhouse.

Eric interrupts my gawking by clearing his throat and sitting on the tan sofa, gesturing for me to take a seat. I carefully sit in the armchair across from him, feeling slightly nervous at being in such a private setting with a man I have only just met.

“Now Sookie, seeing that you are gifted with telepathy, I would very much like to hire you to read minds of human employees for me. Is this agreeable? I would of course pay you handsomely and will take care of any necessary travel expenses.” He looks at me intently.

“Travel expenses? How far am I to be traveling and for what? I thought I was just going to be working for you at Fangtasia.”

“Well, Miss Stackhouse, not only am I the owner of Fangtasia, as well as several other fine establishments in the Shreveport area, but I’m also the vampire Sheriff in this part of Louisiana. I’m in charge of overseeing the vampires of this area, keeping them in line and handing out punishments accordingly. It’s this job in which your unique skills will require you to travel, starting with a trip to Dallas. There is a very important and very old vampire that has gone missing and your telepathy could be advantageous in helping me locate him.”

That was a lot of information to absorb. A vampire Sheriff? I guess it made sense that vampires would have their own law enforcement; the thought of humans policing them was laughable. How did you arrest someone with the ability of glamour and was ridiculously stronger and faster than you? The thought of having to travel out of state came as a shock. I’d planned to be waitressing in Shreveport. Then again, up until now, I’d not had a chance or means to travel. It could be fun, well, when I wasn’t neck deep in vampire politics. And he did say I would be paid handsomely. That sounds promising.

Ever since Gran had suddenly passed in her sleep when I was only 18, all the bills and responsibilities had been dropped on me. I had to grow up overnight and learn to support myself. Thank goodness for Amelia. She and I had been close friends since high school. With my telepathy and her magical abilities, oh, did I mention she’s a witch? Like a real witch with potions and charms and everything; totally cool. Well, not so cool with the teenagers at our high school.

We were both ostracized for our quirks, which is what made our relationship so strong. We’d bonded together once the other kids had deemed us freaks. Later, when my Gran had passed and I was working my butt off at that stinking bar, fate had stepped in. Ames had just gone through a messy break up with her ex, Bob, and I offered her a chance to stay with me in the too big and too empty farmhouse. She’d jumped at the chance. Her helping with the bills and chores had been a huge help. But money was still tight and there wasn’t enough to pay for frivolous things like cable or even cell phones. This job could really make a difference for me. All this is running through my brain as Eric stares at me expectantly. I clear my throat.

“Alright, I think this would be acceptable. You mentioned Dallas; when would we need to leave?”

Eric smiles. He looks relieved, yet apprehensive. Strange combination, I thought to myself. “I’ve made arrangements to leave for Dallas tomorrow night. This is an urgent matter that requires immediate attention. The flight is set for 8:00 tomorrow evening.”

Wow, not much notice. But it’s not as if I’ve got a whole lot on my plate right now. I’d need to tell Amelia what was going on though.

“Tomorrow night; okay, well, I need to get back to my place to pack then. And my car is still parked at Fangtasia. How long do you expect we will be gone?” This was all moving so fast. But what else could I expect from the world of Supernaturals? Best to jump in head first and hope for the best!

Eric had a serious look on his face; he was all business now. “I will have my dayman, Bobby, pick you up in the morning and escort you to your home so you can pack. Plan on staying for a week, although I’m hoping this matter can be resolved quickly.”

“Did you say I’ll be escorted home in the morning? What about my car? And you expect me to stay here overnight, um, with you?” My heart is hammering in my chest.

The devilish smirk was back. Why did that smirk give me butterflies and cause blood to rush to my face yet again? Damn. “Dawn will be here soon, Miss Stackhouse. And I’m sure your car will be fine. If it would make you feel better, I can have my child leave it at your residence. And where did you expect to stay this night? I explained I would need to be protected in my light-tight quarters come morning. As much as I’d love you to share my sleep quarters,” he leered at me, waggling his eyebrows, “I have guest rooms available to you this night, Lover.”

My face must have been tomato red at this point. Of course he would have guest rooms. This house was huge! And did he just call me Lover? Why the hell did hearing that endearment have me melting in my seat? Ugh! This was going to be a long trip! How am I supposed to work with this man? I need to get ahold of my damn hormones!

“Oh, well, of course,” I reply, hoping my voice sounds more certain than I’m feeling inside.

“I can show you to your room now. The bathrooms are stocked with bathing supplies and Pam has plenty of clothing here. I’m sure you can find something suitable to wear for your slumber.”

“Pam wouldn’t mind me borrowing her pajamas?”

“Of course not, Lover; in fact, I think she would insist,” he says with a grin that makes me shudder.

“I am not your lover, Mr. Northman. And as I told you before, I’m a lady and expect to be treated with the respect I deserve,” I retort tartly.

“I was not implying you were anything other than a lady, Miss Stackhouse. And as for being my lover, it is only a matter of time. You will come around. I expect it won’t be long before you yield to me.” By this point, Eric was towering above me, staring deeply at me with his somehow familiar, piercing blue eyes that I swear someone could get lost in.

He looked completely serious. What kind of egotistical man says something like that to a woman he’s just met? How infuriating he is! The gall! Yet there’s a part of me deep down that is cheering at the thought of yielding to such a beautiful man, no matter how infuriating he may be. No, Sookie! Bad, Sookie! This is your employer! Remember what happened last time! My hormones don’t control me! I’m a strong, independent woman! I can do this! I straighten my shoulders and hold my head high.

“I don’t know what sort of women you’re accustomed to dealing with, but I assure you, there will be no yielding to my boss. Now if you would be so kind as to show me to my room, I’m tired. This has been a long and frankly, overwhelming night.” Yup. I’m in control; take that, stupid hormones.

Eric just keeps smirking at me, that damn sexy eyebrow still raised in my direction. He seems totally unfazed. “Follow me, Miss Stackhouse; the night is waning.” He proceeds to guide me through the hallway to one of the many doors, his hand held at the small of my back. How is it this small touch affects me so? His cool fingers send a thrilling shock through me, curling my toes.

We enter a room done in all shades of pink. There’s a four poster canopy bed with hot pink chiffon draping overhead. The dressers and night tables are a soft baby pink with mirror designs gracing the front of the drawers. Yup, this is definitely Pam’s room. I may not have known her for long, or even spoken to her at extended lengths, but Pam has a unique style all her own and this room screams it.

Eric opens a set of doors along the far wall, exposing the biggest freaking walk-in closet I’ve ever seen. The walls are lined with rows and rows of expensive looking clothing. Racks of shoes grace the back wall; shoes of every shade and style imaginable. Did she just buy out entire stores at a time to fill her closets?

Eric takes in my gawking expression and sighs. “My child has a shopping addiction. I admit I spoil her, probably too much. But I’m sure you can find something suitable in this massive collection to suit your needs.”

“I’m sure I can. Thank you,” I respond dreamily. I certainly hope I’m not drooling. This is every girls dream wardrobe. Just thinking of Amelia being set loose in here makes me chuckle quietly.

“I’ll just leave you to it then. The bathroom is across the hall. I have some business to wrap up this night.” Eric quickly departed, leaving me to browse the designer garments at my leisure. Now where would Pam keep her sleepwear? Turning around to face the opposite wall, I come face to face with silk and lace. Of course Pam would only own sexy nighties. Is it too much to ask for sweats, or maybe some comfy flannel? I grab one of the more modest garments and change quickly. It’s a light pink babydoll with a scoop neckline. I’m shorter than Pam, so it fits me mid-thigh. There’s some serious cleavage showing, but that’s unavoidable. I sigh heavily and drag myself across the hall to see to my nightly regimen.

After taking care of my human needs, as Pam so fondly calls them, I wash my hands and begin searching for a toothbrush and toothpaste. In one of the bottom cupboards I find several toothbrushes still in their packaging along with some toothpaste. Did vampires brush their teeth? I’ve never thought about this before, but it’s not like they eat. Well, they don’t eat solid food at least. I’m sure Amelia would know. She’s dating a vampire after all.

I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face with some heavenly smelling scrubs I find in one of the bathroom drawers. I’m exhausted. Vampire hours are going to be difficult to get used to. I open the bathroom door to return to Pam’s Pepto Bismol colored room, when I run into a wall, correction, a muscled wall of vampire that is standing in the doorway. Eric’s eyes are hungrily taking in my little nightie. My blush is back in full force. I don’t think I’ve ever blushed so much in my entire life! This man! Ugh!

“I’m pleased to see you found something to your liking, Lover. You look good enough to eat, especially with that delicious blush that is back yet again.” Eric is leaning on the doorframe, entirely blocking my escape route.

“I already told you, I’m not your lover, Mr. Northman, and this is the least revealing sleep garment I could find. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day,” I huff at him. If it’s even possible, my blush has become even darker under his intense stare.

“Of course, Lover.” I roll my eyes at this. I’m starting to think this is a battle I’m going to lose. He draws back from the frame, ushering me back across the hall to Pam’s room. “I came to inform you that the flight has been set for us tomorrow evening. The limo will be here at 7:00 to take us to the airport. Bobby will make sure you get anything you may need for the trip. Dress attire is required. I’ve set up credit for you at a boutique here in Shreveport.” At this point, I angrily try to interrupt him. Damn high handed vampire! Eric holds up his hand, placing a cool finger across my pursed lips whilst shooting another electric thrill through me.

“Before you try and argue with me, this is a business expense. You’ve agreed to work for me and I will provide all necessary accruements. I realize we have not gone over your work contract yet, but I will have it available for you tomorrow night on the flight. At this point, you may negotiate with me and try to argue, if you must,” he finishes with a slight lift of lips and that damn arched eyebrow of his.

“Fine,” I huff. “We will discuss this more tomorrow.”

“Good girl.” I roll my eyes yet again. “Lover, rolling your eyes is unbecoming. It is a habit you should work to break.” Wow, bossy much? I find it extremely difficult not to roll my eyes at him yet again. Gran would have my hide for showing such rude behavior, but really, who the hell does he think he is?

“Now, as I was saying, Bobby will escort you to the boutique and anywhere else you may need to go. Feel free to bring Amelia with you; Pam informs me she has an eye for tasteful apparel.” Great, another excuse for Ames to play dress up with me. I guess it could be fun though; I’m finding myself excited at the thought of being able to pick out some pretty evening wear. I never got the chance to wear something elegant at my old job, my old life. I decide I’ll suck it up and choose to enjoy this. Like he said, it’s a business expense, nothing to feel guilty about. It’s not like he’s buying me expensive jewelry or a mink stole. He just expects me to represent him respectably.

“Is there anything specific I’ll need to pick out?” I ask him.

“I’ve informed the boutique owner of what will be required. She will be sure to get you everything you will need. Please take her direction and try to have a little fun. The job in Dallas is apt to be demanding, so enjoy your day before I put you to work.” I’m surprised by this. He genuinely seems to care. Maybe he’s just trying to soften me up for my impending yielding to him. Yes, that must be his angle. But he does make a good point, the trip will most likely be demanding on my body and mind. A day of shopping and relaxing sounds quite nice.

“If that is all, then goodnight, Mr. Northman. I will see you tomorrow night when we discuss my work contract.”

“Please, call me Eric, Lover. And until tomorrow night,” he purrs, bringing my hand to his lips for a chaste kiss; again with the blushing. I don’t know if I’ve stopped blushing at any point this night! He chuckles softly before departing quickly and I can hear his chuckling continue down the long hall.

I’m beyond exhausted at this point. I don’t even have the mental fortitude to bitch him out for the kiss on my hand. I have a feeling this is just how he is anyhow. Like I am going to be able to change the habits of a thousand year old Viking warrior, as if. I click off the light and crawl into the most comfortable bed I’ve ever had the pleasure of lying on. I’m asleep before my head even hits the pillow.


	3. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 3 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 3

 

  

EPOV

Tonight we leave for Dallas to find my Maker. What are the odds that I would meet a telepath the day before I leave? That she would walk into my bar inquiring about a job and reveal her gift to me. A gift that I’m hoping proves an invaluable tool in uncovering the whereabouts of Godric. This must be fate. Odin has blessed me with this amazing gift, I’m sure. The fact that the telepath is wrapped in the most delectable fucking smell and is a complete knockout is more than I could hope for. My fangs itch with the need to plunge them into her slender throat and swallow the delicious ambrosia that I can only imagine her blood must be. Shit, this is not the time to be distracted.

Godric must be found. I don’t know what I would do without my Maker. True, I haven’t seen him much in the last century or so, but the buzz of the Maker’s bond in the back of my mind has been a constant peaceful feeling that I have relished for the last thousand years. That is, until it nearly vanished. This is the part that worries me most. Why would he close the bond? Unless…is he trying to spare me pain? The thought of someone strong enough to overpower a two thousand year old warrior vampire is fucking terrifying.

I look at the clock and realize I’ve been lost in thought long enough. I rush to ready myself for the flight. After showering at vamp speed, I grab a pair of black dress slacks and a red dress shirt. I’m sure we’ll be meeting members of the nest tonight, so I dress accordingly. I slip on my shoes and leather jacket before heading upstairs to meet my telepath. My telepath? Where the fuck did that come from? I’ll analyze that thought later.

As I enter the upper floor, I follow the sweet smell of Sookie to my kitchen. She’s humming to herself softly and swinging her hips in time while she nibbles on a sandwich. I can’t help myself from staring at the beautiful morsel in front of me. My fangs are tingling to come down again. Fuck! Pull it together, Northman! Later, there will be time for that later. I clear my throat and chuckle as she jumps and squeals at my sudden appearance behind her.

“Damn vampires and their sneaky, quiet feet,” she mutters softly as that delicious blush crawls up her delicate features yet again. I love making her blush. It’s just too easy. I smirk at her flustered form.

“Good evening, Lover, I trust you had an enjoyable day? I must say, I rather like the sight of you so at home in my kitchen.” She flushes yet again and is that the smell of her arousal? Oh, she’s putting up a strong face, but she is enjoying this game as much as I. My smirk widens into a full out Cheshire grin.

“Um, yeah, it was nice. Amelia helped me pick out everything I need, including this. Will this be okay for tonight?” She’s wearing a navy pencil skirt that hugs her hips perfectly. She has a short, matching jacket with a soft, pale blue shell beneath. The color brings out her amazing blue eyes. Her golden hair is swept up in an elegant bun with cascading curls framing her soft, pink cheeks.

“You’re beautiful, Lover. And the outfit is acceptable.” She’s shyly looking up at me through the lace of her black lashes. The smell of her arousal grows stronger and I’m beginning to feel uncomfortable in my fitted dress slacks. Fuck, this woman will be the final death of me.

She delicately clears her throat and asks, “So, is the contract all ready for me to look at? I’m really hoping it will keep me distracted during the plane ride. I’ve never flown before, I’m a little nervous.”

“Of course, Bobby had it printed up for me during my slumber. It will be on the plane ready to distract you from your fear of flying. Are you all ready to go?” She nods, quickly finishing the last remnants of her meal. “The limo has just pulled up outside. Come.” I place my hand at the small of her back and guide her out the front door and into the waiting limo.

The drive is uneventful and we reach the airport in record time. Sookie is starting to tremble slightly at the sight of the plane. I place my cool hand on her warm one and smile affectionately at her. She gives me a small smile and nods, conveying to me that she’s okay. We exit the limo and start trekking to the black plane. I follow her up the stairs, unable to keep myself from watching how the tight skirt moves with her generous curves as she ascends. Yup, she will definitely be the death of me.

Once we’re seated, I pull my briefcase from storage and shuffle through the papers to find Sookie’s contract. I thumb through it quickly, checking that all the amendments have been properly addressed and hand it to Sookie. Her hands are trembling ever so slightly.

“Don’t be nervous, Lover. I’ll be right here the whole time.” I place my hand atop hers once again and say softly, “Squeeze as hard as you need, I promise you can’t hurt me.” This makes her laugh softly, which is, of course, my intention.

The trembling stops as she starts reading through the contract I’ve written up for her. A slight crease forms between her brows as she intently focuses on the contents. After a time, she quietly gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. Here we go. I knew it wouldn’t be long before she found something she disagreed with.

“Eric!” she starts; at least she’s stopped with that Mr. Northman business. I try to hide my slight smile.

“What is it, Lover, you find something distressing?”

“This salary is ridiculous! How could I possibly accept this much? Plus a company car and cell phone! Really, this is way too much!”

“Sookie, you have a very unique and desirable gift. I only want to compensate you accordingly. Trust me, you are worth every penny. The car is a necessity as you will be required to travel to Shreveport on a regular basis, as well as attending some out of town functions. You can have a say in the vehicle if it will make you more comfortable.” She nods hesitantly at this. “The cell phone is also necessary. I will need to be able to get ahold of you and there will be times you will need to make calls on my behalf, so, in truth, this is another business expense. In fact, I have your phone here with me now. I took the liberty of entering mine, Pam’s, and Fangtasia’s numbers already.” She looks slightly surprised and a little excited by this. “Now what are your other concerns?”

She looks a bit flustered. I knew when she tried to argue about the boutique last night that she would have a hard time accepting the things set up in the contract.

“Um, it says here that I will always be escorted by a vampire on any job. Do I have any say in who goes with me?”

I smile and reply, “Most times it will be me escorting you, possibly Pam if I am unavailable for some reason. Your safety is of utmost importance. Once other vampires find out about your gift, they will want to have you for themselves. I would not risk your well-being to a vampire I do not trust explicitly.” At this point the color is draining from her face and fear is written plainly on her face. “Lover, what is wrong?”

“I just, um, well, you really think other vampires would try to kidnap me for my telepathy?” Of course the thought of someone trying to take advantage of her gift hasn’t even crossed her mind. She’s an innocent who is being thrown into the crazy and deadly world of Supernaturals.

“Sookie, please don’t be frightened.” I gently take her face between my hands, trying to sooth her fears. “I promise to keep you safe. No other will dare to take you away from me. You are aware of my age, correct?” She nods slightly. “A thousand years is a long time to walk this earth. I am a skilled warrior with a reputation that precedes me. Any who would try to take or harm you in any way will be met with severe consequences. This contract, once signed, proves you an asset to my retinue.” She looks pissed at this last part. I unnecessarily sigh and prepare myself for a tongue lashing.

“I am not just an asset; some tool to be used at your convenience!” she fumes at me.

“Sookie, that is not what you are to me at all. You must understand that vampires have a different way of looking at humans; many see humans as nothing but a fuck and feed. To them, you would be my asset. It is a way to keep you protected. I would never dream of using you. We will work together as a team, your opinion matters to me. Please understand that this world is different from the human world you are used to.”

She still looks upset, but I hope she understands my explanation. Surprisingly, I find it’s true that I value her opinion and actually look forward to working with her in my future endeavors. Another thought I push to the back of my mind to contemplate at a later time. She nods, but doesn’t look happy.

“It says here that we need to, um, exchange blood?” she says, her voice barely above a whisper. “Is that really necessary?” I feel the fear and anxiety coming from her.

“The exchanging of blood will help keep you protected from other vampires. While the contract names you as part of my retinue, my blood in you will inform other vampires that I am the one in charge of your well-being. It is a kind of claim, and before you argue, no, I don’t consider you my property or a tool, but others will sense my blood and will be warned off immediately. To attempt to harm a claimed human is a very serious offense that will be paid for with that vampire’s life.”

“And you need to have some of my blood? Why is that important?”

“Once I have a small amount of your blood within me, I will be able to sense if you are in danger at any time and will be able to find your location. I’m sure you can see how this could be beneficial for me keeping you safe.”

She nods slowly, digesting the information I have just given her. A thoughtful look appears on her face.

“What are the side effects of your blood, I mean, I’ve heard of people being addicted to vampire blood and I don’t want to become some crazy addict.”

I chuckle softly. “Sookie, you won’t become addicted to my blood and it won’t affect you the way V users are affected. Taking blood straight from the source will not make you high. There are some side effects though.” She looks worried again, so I decide to plow through and give her all the facts. “Your senses will be heightened. Sight, smell, sound, even your strength will increase. Our blood has healing abilities as well, so if you are ever hurt, it can help to heal you rather quickly.” She nods at this and I continue, knowing she may not like this next part. “It will also increase your libido and increase your attraction to said vampire, as well as inducing dreams of the vampire you have taken blood from.” Her arousal is heavy in the air and her cheeks are once again pleasantly pink. I can’t hide the smirk on my face.

“So super strength and senses as well as healing abilities. Just call me Super Sookie.” She laughs and I join in. “So by taking your blood, I’ll be attracted to you and my libido will be heightened? That seems like an unfair advantage.” I laugh outright at this. I’m glad she’s taking this all so well. I feel relief wash over me.

“That may be true, but you deserve to know all the side effects before we do this. I would very much like to do the exchange before we land tonight. There are strange vampires in this area and we don’t know who we can trust. It will make me feel better if I can sense and locate you if you run into any trouble. It will also give you your own Super Sookie powers that will definitely be beneficial.” She snickers at the last statement. She then looks at me with determination clear on her face.

“Alright, how do we do this?” she asks me, sitting up straighter in her seat.

“You are accepting of this?” I am beyond ecstatic.

“Well, it seems to me I would be silly not to accept. Like you explained, it’s for my own protection. I’m not stupid enough to think I can stand up to a vampire on my own. If you’re willing to offer your protection, then I will consent.” She has no idea how relieved I am to hear this. I really thought I would have to fight her on this point. Other vampires would not dare challenge my claim. I am the Northman, they know I show no mercy to those who threaten me and mine.

Sookie looks nervous and excited. The feeling is mutual. “So you have to, um, bite me then?” she asks meekly. My fangs are threatening to descend, already anticipating her sweet blood on my tongue.

“Yes, Lover, I will need to bite you, and you will need to drink from me.”

“Um, will it, well, will it hurt?” She looks very nervous. I guess her and Amelia have not discussed the pleasure of vampire bites.

“Actually quite the opposite, many find the experience to be quite pleasant indeed.” I waggle my eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

“So how do we do this?” she asks me, her excitement overpowering her nervousness. Good.

“Well the easiest way will be for you to sit here.” I pat my lap and her eyebrows rise to her hairline. “That way I can reach your neck while you drink from my wrist. I promise to behave, Lover.” I hold up my hand in a kind of scouts honor.

She gets to her feet and gingerly sits on my lap. Her heart is pounding in her chest. It’s music to my ears. She pulls her blonde head to the side, exposing the expanse of her lovely neck up in sweet offering to my waiting fangs that have already descended. Before she can change her mind, I wrap one arm tightly around her waist and bite into my wrist.

“Drink until the blood stops flowing,” I whisper softly against her ear. I then lick up her neck, preparing her for my bite. As her soft lips latch onto my bleeding wrist, I strike her beautiful throat. I hear her moan softly as a purr works its way from my chest. Her blood is even sweeter than I’d imagined. I’m sure she has ruined me for any other. I gently begin sucking, while Sookie begins rocking ever so slightly on my lap. My erection is grinding against her beautiful ass at this point. I feel her life rushing through my veins and it’s as if liquid sunshine is warming me from the inside out. At the same time, I feel my own blood coursing through her and thought of claiming this beautiful creature is enough to send me over the edge. I explode beneath her just as we finish drinking. I smell her own arousal thick in the air. It seems we both have brought each other sweet release.

I lick the wound at her throat to stop the bleeding, then poke my finger with my fang and gently spread the blood on her neck to heal the wound. Sookie sighs, resting her head back against my shoulder, obviously still coming down from her own release. I give her a chaste kiss on her delectable throat and she hums her approval. A low growl escapes my throat.

She shakily rises to her feet, letting out a contented sigh. She looks at me then and blood rushes to her face, as if she is just realizing what has happened between us. I give her my most charming smile and watch her cheeks darken.

I stand, carefully wrapping my arms around her. I lean down and whisper softly against her ear, “Thank you, Lover, that was wonderful.” I kiss her softly just below her ear and feel her shudder against me. A small growl escapes me. I need to get into some clean pants at this point. I head to my luggage as Sookie returns to her seat, still blushing as she watches me. I smirk at her and head to the restroom with a clean pair of slacks.

As I exit the restroom, refreshed and clean, the pilot’s voice comes over the speaker, saying we will be landing shortly. I return to my seat and pick up the contract that has since fallen to the floor. “Sookie, I need you to sign this before we land. Did you have any other concerns before you do?”

“No, I think we covered everything, Eric. I’m ready to sign now.” She seems to be back to herself now. I’m grateful for her quick recovery. She signs where I show her and I sign accordingly. Just like that, I have the telepath in my employ. The plane lands and we exit quickly, ready to start the search for my Maker. She is as protected as she can be at this point; I just hope it’s enough.


	4. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 4 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

  
  


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 4

   


SPOV

Now I understand how people can become addicted to vampire bites! Damn! I was afraid it may hurt, but I never expected to feel such intense pleasure. I can’t believe I just climaxed while grinding on my boss’s lap. Holy shit, that was the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my life! I thought I’d be much more embarrassed, but somehow Eric made me feel comfortable with the whole thing. He never tried to cop a feel and he was actually a gentleman, all things considered. If I thought I was attracted to him before, it’s nothing compared to what I’m feeling now. And that’s based on his actions toward me, not his blood coursing through me, I’m sure.

I should feel bad! I mean he’s officially my boss now. But he doesn’t make me feel dirty and I believe he’s genuine in his pursuit to keep me safe and protected. I barely know him, but I have the feeling I can trust him. It’s something deep seated and hard to explain, but it’s there none the less. I’ve learned to trust my gut and am willing to give him my trust, until he proves he doesn’t deserve it.

As we exit the plane, I see another limo waiting for us. Eric gently guides me to the back seat as the Anubis crew works on packing our luggage into the trunk. I carefully slide into the seat in the form fitting pencil skirt. It’s easier said than done. Eric folds himself in beside me. The man is a freaking giant! He has to be almost 6 and a half feet tall. You’d think that would make him awkward, but he has this grace to his movements that’s actually beautiful to see in action. I guess after a thousand years on earth and the fact that he’s a Supe makes the difference. Eric interrupts my thoughts.

“We’ll be heading straight to Godric’s home. The rest of the nest is there to fill us in on what they have learned. I ask that you pay attention to any humans within the house to see if you hear anything useful. I know I told you this vampire is old and powerful, but he is, in fact, very special to me. He is my Maker. It is imperative we find him.” There is a desperate look in his eyes as he explains this to me. I’m not sure I understand the bond between a vampire Maker and child, but I have to assume it is similar to the relationship between human parents and children. I pat Eric’s hand in understanding. I don’t think it is easy for him to open up this way and I’m glad he trusts me with his vulnerability.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help. We’ll find him, Eric,” I sincerely reply. He looks out into the night with worry etched over his handsome face.

Soon, we’re pulling up to a sleek and modern looking home. I tend to prefer the older homes with their southern charms, but this place has a unique beauty. We enter the home and I stand behind Eric, keeping my shields open as I listen in for clues. The home is full of mostly voids, which is how I detect vampire minds. There are a few humans wandering around and I listen to see if I can catch anything of importance.

A beautiful Spanish vampire approaches us and Eric steps forward to greet her.

“Isobel, you look lovely this evening.” He chastely kisses her hand.

“Eric, it’s good to see you, though I do wish it was under better circumstances. Thank you for coming. We have new information on Godric’s whereabouts. Please follow me, we have much to discuss.” With this, she escorts us to a large room where several other vampires are waiting.

“Please sit.” She gestures to a sleek white couch along the wall. “I don’t believe I’ve met your human, Eric.” She eyes me curiously.

“Yes, this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse. She’s a telepath in my employ, she’s here to help us with the search.” I see Isobel’s eyebrows rise in surprise before a smile spreads across her face.

“Mind reading, how useful,” she muses. “I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting a telepath. I’m sure her gift will be invaluable. I take it she can’t read vampire minds then?” She lifts an eyebrow at Eric.

“She cannot. She can read human minds and I’m not sure of other Supernaturals yet. I have just recently acquired her services.” Hm, other Supernaturals, interesting thought. Well, I know I can read witches minds.

My musings are cut off by red, angry thoughts coming from the next room. Strange. I gently squeeze Eric’s hand to get his attention. He looks down at me with a questioning look. “I heard something strange.” I then point to my head so he’ll understand what I mean. He gives me a knowing look and nods. “If it’s okay, I’m gonna investigate in the next room.” All the vampires in the room are looking at me with curious faces. I blush. Of course they’ve heard the whole conversation. Damn Supe hearing.

Eric stands with me and guides me into the next room with the others trailing behind us. We enter a beautiful kitchen and I take in the black granite and stainless steel of the immaculate room. It doesn’t take long to follow the thoughts to their owner. In the back of the kitchen is a man taking a roast out of the oven, oblivious to us. I stand listening to his thoughts that manage to make me cringe.

Eric notices my reaction and motions for Isobel to apprehend the man. Isobel looks completely shocked, but walks over and brings the man to stand before us. He looks very uncomfortable and confused. He can’t understand why we’re disrupting his meal preparations.

Isobel looks to me and asks in a serious tone, “Please tell me what you heard, Sookie.”

I feel nervous under her intense stare. Eric squeezes my shoulder lightly and whispers down to me, “It’s okay, Sookie. We need all the information we can get. This is why you’re here.”

I take a deep breath and start. “Hugo here is working with the Fellowship of the Sun with a man named Steve Newlin.” The room is instantly tense. I know from watching the news that the FOS is nothing more than a hate group against vampires and Steve Newlin is the slimeball at the head of the sick organization. “Godric and a vampire named Farrell are at the church.”

Hugo, who has been staring at me with his mouth hanging open is now infuriated. “You bitch! How dare you lie about me! I would never stoop so low as to work with the Fellowship!” His face is almost purple with anger. I’d be afraid of him if it weren’t for Eric’s steady presence beside me.

I continue, looking at Isobel. “He loves you very much. Actually, I think it may be more of an obsession with you, but he’s angry that you refuse to turn him. That’s why he went to the Fellowship in the first place. He thinks being with you has ruined his life and this is his attempt at revenge.”

Isobel looks saddened by this bit of information. She clearly loves Hugo, the way she looks at him makes this apparent. His betrayal must be painful to the beautiful vampiress. She nods at me. “Thank you, Sookie. I’ll take care of this immediately.” She then looks to Eric. “That was the information we were going to share with you. We had discovered that Godric and Farrell were at the Fellowship, but were unaware of a traitor in our midst. I’m truly sorry, Eric.” She lowers her head as if in shame.

“Isobel,” he says, taking her face gently in his palm. “It’s not your fault. He made his own choice.” She nods slightly and leads Hugo to whatever fate awaits him.

A tall, broad vampire steps forward. He’s dressed as a cowboy from his wide brimmed, black hat, down to his gleaming cowboy boots adorned with shiny spurs. He looks at Eric. “We should storm the church. It wouldn’t take much to take out that entire congregation of hate mongers.” His face is marked with angry lines.

Eric shakes his head disapprovingly. “Stan, we don’t need to start a war. Vampires attacking the Fellowship would be a fucking political nightmare. We’ll find a better way.”

“Eric, I could go to the church tomorrow morning,” I suggest. “I’ll pose as a potential member and read the thoughts of members to see if I can figure out where they’re keeping them.” Shock is written on his face at my suggestion.

“Sookie, this is dangerous. I don’t want you going in there alone. I told you I won’t put you in danger.”

“It’s a decent idea,” says Stan. “No one would suspect such an innocent looking human.”

I look up at Eric who still has a disapproving look. I shake my head. There has to be a way to get into the church. I am their best bet at infiltration. If vampires are discovered inside that place, it will turn into a bloodbath. I sigh.

“What if I wait until nightfall? You can wait right outside for me. You’ll be able to sense if I’m in any danger and swoop in to help me.” He looks thoughtful. Good, maybe he will be agreeable.

He slowly nods. “This could work. Once you are able to free Godric, he will aide you as well.”

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding. I can’t help but smile. I’m going to be able to help after all. Eric smiles back down at me and I find myself lost in the deep ocean blue of his eyes. Stan clears his throat, bringing us back to reality.

“Well, it sounds as if you two have a plan. We’ll be close by in case you need any help.”

“Right, sounds good,” says Eric. “If that is all, Sookie and I will be on our way to the hotel now. We have further plans to discuss this night.” Stan nods at us. Eric takes my arm and guides me back to the front of the house.

“You’re welcome to the silver BMW out front. Isobel had planned to escort you, but it seems she will be otherwise engaged for a time.” Eric nods and thanks him for the hospitality.

Once we are out into the cool night and heading towards the car, I ask Eric quietly, “What will happen to Hugo?”

Eric helps me into the passenger seat, a thoughtful look on his face. He enters the driver’s seat and starts the car. As we start out into the night, he finally looks back at me. “I’m not sure of Hugo’s fate. It was incredibly stupid of him to betray the nest. Whatever punishment he receives will be justly deserved.” His jaw is set in a grimace. I shudder. I’m not surprised he will be punished. Anyone who decides to screw with vampires really is stupid.

I nod to him and he looks back to the road. I notice some of the tension leave his shoulders at my acceptance. I look out at the passing city. Dallas is beautiful. This is such a vast difference from the sleepy, backwater town of Bon Temps. I think I could like traveling and taking in new sites. It doesn’t take long before we’re pulling up to the hotel. Eric informs me our luggage has already been taken up.

I follow Eric through the lobby, taking in the décor. Everything is done in blacks and deep reds. Typical vampire décor I think to myself, laughing lightly. I’m suddenly feeling very tired. It’s been a long day. I really need to get used to vampire hours now that I’m working for one. Eric leads me to the elevators and soon, we’re at our room. Wait, our room? I didn’t even think to ask him about room arrangements. I start to panic as Eric opens the door.

Eric looks at me with amusement. “There are two rooms, Lover. But you are more than welcome to share my bed with me; the rooms are all light-tight.” He’s waggling those devilish eyebrows at me again. I laugh at his antics.

“That’s okay, Eric. I’ll pass.” He chuckles and heads into the kitchen. I see him take a bottle of blood from the fridge before placing it in the microwave. He turns to me as it begins heating.

“You were amazing tonight, Lover. I think the vampires here are impressed with you. Keep this up and I may need to give you a raise.”

I laugh at this. “Please, Eric. You’re already paying me too much. I know you say I’m worth it, but please don’t try to pay me more already! For all you know, tonight was a fluke!”

He laughs. I love the sound of his laughter. “I seriously doubt it was a fluke. You need to give yourself more credit. You were able to out the traitor after only five minutes in there!” I laugh again and he continues with a serious expression. “We need a plan for tomorrow night.” He takes out his blood and downs it quickly. I follow him into the large sitting area and we begin hatching our rescue plan.


	5. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 5 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 5

 

EPOV

I awake to a heavenly scent in the air. I open up the small bond I have with my blonde telepath and relish the buzz of her emotions sweeping through me. I could get used to waking up this way every night. I smile as I quickly shower and dress. Tonight we infiltrate the FOS church and get my Maker back. Sookie and I have formed decent enough plans, but much is still left to chance. I don’t know much about the goings on of the vampire hate group. I pray to Odin that we’re ready.

I exit my room and again find myself following my telepath’s sweet scent. I find her lounging in one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room, mindlessly flipping through channels on the big screen TV. She looks up at me when I enter and I see her anxiety written plainly over her face.

“Lover, I trust you slept well? What seems to be distressing you this evening?” She smiles over at me and it sends a warming sensation straight through my unbeating heart.

“I slept fine Eric, I think I’m already getting used to vampire time. I’ve only been up for a couple of hours, actually.” I smile and nod as she continues. “I’m a bit nervous about tonight, these are some sick fanatics we’re up against.” I figured this must be the source of her fears.

“Lover, I will be waiting right outside,” I tell her, kneeling down before her. “Remember, I can sense if you’re in danger. If anything happens, I’ll be with you in a matter of seconds. Plus, don’t forget, you have your Super Sookie abilities now.” She laughs at this and seems to be less tense. I take in her outfit for the first time this night and give her a questioning look. She has a hideous, pea green turtle neck under a vest which is covered in gaudy sunflowers. Her stiff, denim skirt covers every inch of her delectable legs and her saddle shoes are some of the ugliest I’ve ever seen. Her hair is tightly pulled back into a bun at the base of her skull and she’s donning a pair of enormous eyeglasses that I swear went out of style a couple of decades ago.

“I know I look ridiculous,” she says uncomfortably, “but I’m supposed to be fitting in with these crazies. The more unassuming I look, the better.” She adjusts her glasses on her sweet cherub nose and I let out a chuckle. She glares at me.

“I’m sorry, Lover. You’re as beautiful as ever, but I will burn every article of clothing you are currently wearing just as soon as we’re done with our mission tonight.” She laughs loudly and I smile at her glee, but I’m completely serious about burning this fugly ensemble at the first chance I get. “Come, Lover, the night awaits us.” She stands and joins me before we quickly leave the hotel and continue on our rescue mission.

We arrive at the compound without incident. The parking lot looks to be at capacity. There must be an evening service. This could work to our advantage. The big crowd should allow Sookie to move through the gathering remaining relatively unnoticed. I look over at her and her face is contorted in concentration. I realize she’s listening in on the minds around us; smart girl. I wait for her to finish with her assessment. Finally, she looks up at me and nods.

“There’s a lock-in tonight, that’s why the entire congregation is here. Eric, I heard some really disturbing thoughts about a crucifixion that’s supposed to take place in the morning.” She looks distressed by this. I’m barely containing my fury at this realization. Fuck! We made it here just in time! The audacity of these bible thumping pieces of shit! Trying to crucify the one who made me, I wish I could drain every one of these bigoted fuckers. Fear is rolling off Sookie as she watches my reaction. Shit. I quickly mask my face and put a damper on my anger.

“Sorry, Lover, I’m just appalled by the audacity of these humans.” She nods in sincere agreement. “What time does the lock-in start? We need to be sure you’re inside in order to avoid suspicion.”

“Right, they are locking the doors in about fifteen minutes. I heard someone thinking something about the sacrifices being held in the basement. I’ll head there as soon as I can to search out Farrell and your Maker.” She straightens her spine, pulling at her ugly sunflower vest and adjusting the huge spectacles. She nods up to me, signaling her readiness.

I lean down, placing my large hands on either side of her small face and say with sincerity, “You’ll be fine, Lover. I’ll be right here, ready to come to your rescue should you need me.” She smiles and I plant a kiss on the crown of her golden locks. With that, she turns and heads into the main entrance of the hellish compound. I watch as she disappears behind the doors. There’s nothing left to do now but wait.

I’m monitoring Sookie’s emotions closely. I don’t know how long I’ve been standing here before I feel Sookie’s alarm through our small bond. I’m preparing to enter the church, ready to start tearing the source of her fear limb from limb when the feeling is quickly replaced with a wave of relief. I smile. She’s okay. I continue to monitor while keeping a keen assessment of my surroundings. I know the members of Godric’s nest are close by and I’m thankful for the backup should something go wrong.

Suddenly, a small set of side doors to the east side of the church bursts open. I’m instantly on alert. My eyes scan the area for danger and what I see makes my jaw drop. Sookie’s running toward me with a jubilant expression on her gorgeous face, followed closely behind is Godric with another slung over his shoulder; it must be Farrell. I rush over and check Sookie thoroughly for any signs of harm. She looks to be in perfect health and is still looking up at me brimming with excitement. I hug her in relief and then quickly turn to my Maker. He also looks to be unharmed. He’s pale and looks slightly emaciated, but seems fine otherwise. He gives me a small smile and I return the sentiment.

“Come, the car is this way. Let’s get the hell out of this fucking shithole.” The trio follows closely behind as we make our way to the vehicle. Sookie gets into the backseat with a worse for wear looking Farrell and Godric joins me in the front of the car. I speed off into the dark night, wondering how the hell Sookie was able to pull off this miracle. I shake my head and once again thank Odin for this beautiful goddess who ceases to amaze me.

“Take us back to the nest, my child, we have much to discuss,” Godric says in a quiet voice.

“Of course, Master. I am relieved to see you unharmed.” I smile over at him and he nods back.

Farrell starts to stir in the backseat. I quickly grab the case of True Blood I packed for this very situation. I pull out a bottle, handing it back to Sookie. “Give him this, he looks half starved.” She nods and quickly opens the bottle, proceeding to help the hungry vampire bring the synthetic blood to his chapped lips. I hand Sookie two more bottles and watch as he downs them quickly.

“Thank you, Angel,” I hear him whisper softly to Sookie. Angel indeed.

“You’re very welcome. I’m just glad to see you’re safe.” Sookie gives him a warm smile. Her southern belle charms could melt even the fiercest of vampires. I see a small smile form on Godric’s lips as he takes in the soft commentary in the back seat. I think Sookie has yet another fan.

We arrive at the compound and make our way to the front door, seeing it abruptly hurled open before us. Isobel is standing there and as she takes us in, a huge grin spreads across her face. “Godric! I’m so glad to see you back! And Farrell! Thank goodness! Come in, come in! What happened?”

We file into the house and proceed to the living room of the large house. Everyone sits and I wait with anticipation to hear about the heroic escape from the bowels of hell. “Lover, would you care to enlighten us?”

Sookie looks around the room shyly. I notice she’s removed the hideous glasses and vest and has let her flowing locks down, looking more like herself. She starts, “Well, like I said, there was a lock-in going on tonight and the church was packed. I was able to blend into the crowd while I found my way to the basement. The doors were luckily unlocked and while no one was paying me any attention, I slipped through and made my way down the stairs, looking for these two,” she says, gesturing to the vampires sitting across from her. “There were guns and weapons lining all the walls and these cages were set up at the end of this long hall. I found Farrell inside one and started looking around for a key to free him.”

I’m amazed at this small beauty’s fearless behavior. She’s crossed enemy lines alone and freed two beings that could easily snap her fragile body like a twig and she’s talking about it all as if she is discussing a recent shopping trip. Another smile graces my lips as I watch her animated hand gestures and facial expressions as she continues her tale.

“So, I’m frantically looking for keys when suddenly, I’m grabbed from behind by this giant brute of a man.” A growl escapes me as I hear this, my protective instincts thrumming. She looks my way and I school my face as she continues, “I didn’t even hear the guy sneaking up on me. I thought for sure the jig was up. Then the arms let me go just as quickly as they appeared and when I turn around, Godric has the bastard by the throat! He snapped his neck, then proceeded to hand me the keys to Farrell’s cage. We quickly grabbed him and then Godric lead me to the side exit and that’s all she wrote!”

I’m worried by this portion of her tale. How is it that Godric was walking around freely in the basement of that place while Farrell was caged? It makes no sense. How the hell did they even manage to apprehend him in the first place? Godric looks up at me then and I know he can see the confusion on my face. He looks back to Sookie, seeming entranced by her. I know the feeling.

“Well! What an exciting ordeal!” Isobel says as she stands, smiling over at Godric and Farrell. She then turns to address Sookie. “We owe you much for bringing our Sherrif and nest mate back in one piece. Thank you, Sookie. Know that if you are ever in need of any kind of backup or support, our nest is at your disposal.” She bows her head slightly to her. I know Sookie has no idea what an honor this really is. Vampires don’t give their support easily, especially to humans. Once again, I’m amazed at her ability to charm any vampire around her.

“Thank you, Isobel, that’s very kind of you.” Sookie gives her a grateful smile and then lets out a small yawn. Of course she’s tired; it’s been a long, exciting night for her.

Isobel notices her yawn as well. “Come Sookie, I’ll settle you into one of the guest rooms for the night. We had your luggage brought over from the hotel earlier this evening.”

“Okay, thank you.” She stands and the rest of us stand with her. She looks up at me and smiles. She gives me a hug and I’m surprised by her show of affection. She must be relieved to be back unharmed. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. “Thanks for having my back,” she tells me softly.

“Always, Lover,” I answer back against her warm forehead.

She walks over to Farrell next and says, “I’m glad to see you back home.” He smiles down at her, a look of awe on his face. She hugs him as well and he looks to me in surprise. I can only shrug.

She makes her way over to Godric who seems to be unable to look away from the tiny telepath. “Thank you, Godric. You saved me down there. That man was going to hurt me, badly.” She shudders at the thought, making me wish I could kill the fucker once more. She continues, “If there’s any way I can repay you for your kindness, please don’t hesitate to ask.” She smiles and wraps her arms around him and he, too, looks shocked by her actions. He quickly recovers and wraps his arms around her, giving a peck to the crown of her head.

“Of course, Little One. You owe me nothing. Your loyalty and bravery this night is thanks enough.” They look into each other’s eyes and seem lost in one another for a time. Soft smiles grace both their faces and I feel a warmth course through me at the sight.

Sookie then follows Isobel out to the hall to ready herself for her slumber. We all watch, unable to take our eyes off her as she exits. Once she’s disappeared from sight, Farrell stretches and sighs. “Well, I’m off to find a donor, I’ll leave you two to it.” He vamps from the house, into the waning night.

I look upon my Maker. I’m so confused by his actions; I don’t know where to begin. He gives me a small smile and reaches for my hand, squeezing it softly. “Come, my child, we have much to discuss.” I’m hoping he can shed some light on his recent behavior. I follow him into his chambers and sit on the bed, watching him move about the room. I wish he would open the bond once again. I need to know what he’s feeling. Finally, he joins me on the bed and looks up into my eyes.

“I know you must have questions, I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“How did they take you, Master?”

“They didn’t.” I look at him in shock. “I gave myself to them, Eric. They were going to take one of us at some point, and I volunteered myself.”

Well, fuck!


	6. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 6 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 6

 

GPOV

I see the shock on my child’s face quickly turning to anger.

“You volunteered yourself to a hate group? Master, why would you do this? I don’t understand!” I see the hurt in his eyes. It kills me, knowing I am the one who put it there. I sigh. I don’t know if he can fully understand my actions.

“I have been here for too long, I no longer think like a vampire; I am tired, my child.” The look on Eric’s face is enough to break my undead heart.

“What are you saying, Godric? What is making you tired?” He looks up to me with pleading eyes.

“Life, my child, two thousand years is too long for any being to live upon this earth. It is unnatural. We are unnatural.” I try to convey to him what I am feeling with pleading in my voice.

“No,” he whispers.

He continues, yelling, “No! You can’t do this! You can’t just give up! There has to be another way to fix this! I need you, Godric.” He is shaking with anger, then lowers his head and whispers softly, “I love you.” Red tears are forming in his eyes. How I hate seeing him suffer. Turning him is the best choice I have made in my long, long life. There is no one I love more than my child, but he needs to understand my choice does not mean I love him any less. I am just beyond caring any longer for this world.

“I love you too, Eric, you know this.” I give him a small smile.

“Then please stay with me. I can’t let you do this. I won’t let you do this! I will keep you alive by force if I must!” Determination is etched on his beautiful face, the same face that called to me across that filthy battlefield so long ago.

“Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?” Bloody tears are streaming down his face now, but my mind is made up. The guilt of my many atrocities has built to a staggering weight. It is too much to carry with me any longer. I take his hand and pull him up with me, leading him out to the terrace.

The sky is just starting to lighten. It won’t be long now. My suffering will finally come to an end.

EPOV

I knew my Maker was depressed, but I would never even entertain the thought that he may be fucking suicidal! How could this fierce warrior consider throwing his life away? He’s the one who made me the man I am, who taught me everything I know about being vampire. Fuck! I cannot go on without him. If he’s determined to meet the sun, I’ll go to Valhalla with him. Surely he can finally find peace there.

“I will go with you. I refuse to let you do this alone. You are my father, my brother, my friend, and my love.” I caress his face softly at the last.

“Eric, I can’t allow you to follow me. You have too much to live for. You must let me go.”

Bloody tears continue to stream down my face as I fall to my knees and grab him around his firm waist. “Please,” I whisper into his chest. He strokes my hair soothingly. I think back to the many nights we shared. Some of my fondest memories include lying wrapped in his arms, cocooned in the safety of his embrace. He was my protector and is the greatest love of my long life. How can I go on knowing I will never feel him like this again? The sky continues to lighten and I can’t let go of him.

I hear soft whimpering behind me then and my head snaps to meet the sound. Across the terrace stands Sookie, tears streaming down her delicate face. How long has she been here? How much has she seen and heard?

She walks up to us and I slowly rise to my feet. I’ve failed to change Godric’s mind, but maybe this entrancing human can accomplish what I cannot. She steps up to us and I see Godric taking in her beauty. I pray this golden angel can save him.

Godric smiles at her. “A human standing with me at the end, crying tears for me, a monster, Death incarnate. I never thought I could be so blessed, Little One.”

“Please don’t do this,” she whispers. “Eric needs you. You’re a good man, Godric. You saved me in that dirty basement. You’re needed here.” Godric refuses to budge and I’m feeling a slight tingling on my skin. Dawn is almost here. This is it. He’s leaving me.

Sookie looks horrified as she takes in the steam that is now rising from our quickly reddening skin. “No!” she screams, lunging herself at both of us just as the sun is encroaching the horizon. She throws her arms around the two of us. Suddenly, my skin stops stinging. What the fuck?

I look up and see astonishment written on my Maker’s face and know my own face matches his. Sookie’s eyes are squeezed shut as she continues her heaving sobs, clutching us both tightly to her small form.

There’s a bright, white bubble of light surrounding the three of us. It’s not harmful like the light of the sun, but is warm on my skin. Is Sookie doing this? Does she even realize what’s happening?

Her eyes finally open and her crying ceases as she takes in the phenomenon enveloping us. “How?” she whispers.

Godric quickly sweeps us back into his room, closing the door against the rays of the sun. We’re suddenly standing in his room, just staring at one another, each of us trying to figure out what the fuck just happened out on that terrace.

SPOV

What just happened out there? Where did that bright light come from? Did I do that? I was so overcome with heartache, watching these two standing there talking about ending it all and when I saw their skin smoking, I wrapped my arms around them in reflex, desperate to protect them. Only somehow I really did protect them.

“Did I do that? Did that bright light come from me?”

Eric and Godric are both staring at me in a mix of awe and admiration. It seems they’re just as surprised as I. Could this be some byproduct of my telepathy? Nothing remotely close to this has ever happened to me before. I’m so confused.

“I think you did, Little One. You didn’t project that healing light on purpose I take it.” Godric has a thoughtful look on his face as he answers me.

“No! I didn’t know I was some kind of human night light! How the hell did I do that?” These two have a combined three thousand years on this earth between them, surely they have some answers for me.

“I don’t believe you are entirely human, Lover.” Eric is smiling adoringly at me as he says this. Can I really be more than human? My family was all human, well, as far as I know anyway. They never mentioned anything Supernatural in our family tree. Now, I only have my brother, Jason, left. Somehow, I don’t think he’ll have any answers for me. That boy is a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

“What else could I be if I’m not all human? What kind of creature, or species, or whatever lights up like a freaking Christmas tree?” I’m feeling overwhelmed at this sudden revelation.

Eric snickers and Godric gives him a harsh look, sobering him quickly. “I am not entirely sure, Dear One. Don’t worry, we will find out, this I promise.” He gives me a genuine smile that helps to calm my jumbled nerves. This man has had this effect on me since I met him last night. Somehow, he exudes this air of calm that’s contagious to those around him. I nod and raise my lips slightly. I know he’ll help me find the answers of my glowing genetics.

“Are you okay now?” I ask Godric quietly. He smiles at me and Eric is staring at him intently, his bloody, tear stained face contorted in concern over his Maker.

Godric walks over to me and wraps me in his muscular arms. He softly kisses my forehead and stares deeply into my eyes. “Who am I to deny this miracle? Little One, you are reason enough for this old vampire to change his ways.”

I let out a loud sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly to me. I can’t describe this strange pull he has on me. His eyes have the power to captivate me and I find myself instinctually comfortable around him. I decide not to pick these feelings apart. Somehow, this is just right. Eric joins us at this point and wraps his arms around us both. He leans down and whispers softly against my ear, “Thank you.” I smile up at him and the jubilant expression on his face warms me down to my toes.

Standing here, wrapped in the arms of these two, ancient vampires is the safest and most contented I’ve ever felt. I look up and see both sets of beautiful eyes looking back at me in wonderment. Those eyes are so familiar. Where have I seen them before? There’s a nagging at the back of my mind. It suddenly hits me. I know exactly where I’ve seen these eyes!

“Oh my God!” I exclaim.

“What’s wrong?” they ask in unison.

“Your eyes! I’ve seen them before! In my dreams! But, why have I been dreaming about your eyes?” Godric looks shocked by this news, while Eric looks thoroughly confused.

“When did you have these dreams, Dear One?” Godric’s face is alight with excitement.

“Well, as long as I can remember, actually. But they’ve been becoming more frequent and vivid recently.” Why is he so happy about this? What could all of this possibly mean?

“What happens in these dreams of yours?” He looks utterly giddy.

“Um, there are just a cluster of random images. Both of your eyes, some lightning, and a lot of blood. There are a bunch of other things too, but the images flash by so fast, I can’t take them all in. What? Why are you so excited about this?” My head is starting to hurt.

“Little One, I believe these dreams are a sign. This is a very good thing indeed.” His smile is impossibly wide now. Eric is looking back and forth at us, confusion plain on his face. I know the feeling.

“A sign of what, Master?” Eric sounds exasperated. The foreplay is getting old at this point. Godric had better tell us what the hell is going on, like now!

“We are fated,” he says, looking back and forth between Eric and I who have matching, lost expressions. He laughs full out. “We are mates, Little One.” Mates? What the hell is he talking about? I’m still feeling lost, but I see the light bulb flickering behind Eric’s eyes. Now, his grin matches his Maker’s and they’re both gazing longingly at me. I squirm under their intense expressions.

“Fated mates? You mean you and I, Godric? What does that even mean?” Eric and Godric look at each other and the look they share is purely male. Dammit! Someone better fill me in!

“He means the three of us, Lover. Our destinies are bound together, our fate written in the stars. This explains so much.” He looks incredibly pleased with himself.

“The three of us? How is that even supposed to work?” They both let out similar, masculine chuckles as my face flushes deep red. Damn vampires. My head starts spinning with information overload and I have to slump onto the bed before I pass out. Eric and Godric both rush to me, sitting to either side of me before helping me place my head between my knees. How embarrassing.

“It’s okay, Dear One. This morning has been full of many surprises. Eric and I must rest before the bleeds set in and I suggest you do the same. We will talk more at dark.” I raise my head, slowly nodding to him. They’re both lightly rubbing my back and I feel comfortable and safe between them. He’s right about getting some sleep. A clear head will help me straighten all this out.

They each take me under my arms before helping to settle me at the head of the bed, effectively sandwiching me between their muscular bodies. I sigh in contentment. Eric spoons me tightly to him while Godric faces me, fitted snugly against my front. My eyelids are so heavy at this point, I can no longer fight off sleep. Both vampires kiss my head simultaneously just as the darkness consumes me.


	7. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 7 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 7

 

SPOV

I awaken to a tangle of limbs. It takes my foggy brain a minute to recall where I am. Right, I fell asleep in Godric’s bed, sandwiched between my two vampires. My vampires? When did I start thinking of them as mine? Whatever, I’ll analyze that later; right now my bladder is screaming for release. I open my eyes and am surprised to see a bright green set staring intently into my own.

“What time is it?” I ask him quietly.

“It’s just after two, Little One,” he answers. I nod. Then realization hits me. It’s two in the afternoon. Why is Godric awake already? I look at him in question and he laughs softly.

“My age allows me to awaken much earlier than most vampires. I no longer require much sleep.” A small smile graces his beautiful face. I caress his face softly before I even realize I’m doing it. His eyes close in contentment, a low purr emanating from his muscular chest. I giggle as I’m suddenly imagining him as a large tiger, which isn’t too far off from the truth, he is a ferocious predator. Then my bladder reminds me what woke me in the first place.

“Godric, can you help pry me loose? I need to use the restroom.” He laughs lightly.

“Of course, Dear One, my child is an intense snuggler, is he not?” I giggle once more as he easily moves Eric’s long limbs from me.

“Thanks!” I whisper to him before bolting to the adjoining bath. I quietly shut the door and flick on the overhead lights. The bathroom is huge and modern like the rest of the house. Everything is done in a beautiful black marble. I relieve my persistent bladder and am feeling much better. As I wash my hands, I take in my appearance in the large mirror. Oh my God! I’m a hot mess! I’m still in the ugly, pea green turtleneck, but my skirt was removed at some point this morning. It was too stiff to sleep comfortably in anyhow. My hair is in large tangles and what little makeup I had on is now smeared over my face. I sigh. I guess a shower is in order. I’m sure Godric won’t mind.

The hot water feels heavenly. As I wash, I start musing at the many surprising revelations that have been uncovered this morning. After Isobel had showed me to my room, I was unable to shake the nagging worry I’d been harboring since leaving the church. I couldn’t wrap my head around why Godric had been walking around freely in that place. I decided to confront him and ease my curiosity so I could get some sleep. I did not expect to walk upon the scene as I had. I shudder remembering their red, steaming skin burning in the sunlight. I was able to protect them, but I have no idea how that was even possible.

This brings me to my next set of quandaries. Godric and Eric agree I’m not totally human. I know they will help me discover the source of my genetic anomalies. I’m so new to the world of Supernaturals, that I don’t even know what creatures are real and which are simply myths. I had given some thought to the fact that there could be more to the world than humans are aware of. I mean, my best friend is a witch and obviously, vampires are among us. The guys will be able to enlighten me.

Then there’s the other thing. Godric says we’re fated mates. Entwined destinies and fates written in the stars is what Eric had said. Sounds a bit dramatic I think to myself with a smirk and an eye roll. They told me the three of us are to be together. This is an overwhelming thought. I haven’t been with any man in a sexual way and now I apparently have two destined lovers. I’m not nearly as naïve as people think, I mean, I may be virginal, but I’ve been bombarded with explicitly sexual thoughts and images from other’s minds my entire life. I know there are such things as three-ways but I never thought I’d find myself included into a potential threesome.

I’ll have to just have to voice my concerns to the boys. They’ve been so gentle with me thus far, and I trust they’ll understand my trepidation and take the physical aspect of our new relationship slow for me. I finish washing and turn off the water, reaching for one of the fluffy black towels. After drying myself, I see a red, silk robe hanging on the back of the door and wrap it around myself. I search through the drawers and find packaged toothbrushes along with toothpaste. Must be standard vampire bathroom supplies I muse with a chuckle. I quickly brush my teeth and enter the darkened bedroom. Eric is sprawled across the bed, still dead to the world. Godric is sitting in a leather chair across the room, apparently deep in thought.

I take the opportunity to appreciate the view. His attractiveness is different from that of his child’s. Where Eric is all hard, masculine lines, Godric has a softer beauty. His tousled, brown curls frame his young face and his bright green eyes remind be of spring grass. Tattoos cover much of his muscular torso and I study the intricate designs decorating his pectorals. There are also bands around each of his defined biceps. I’ll have to ask the meaning of them sometime. They’re quite striking.

I clear my throat and he sits up quickly, taking my in my appearance. “I borrowed your robe. I hope you don’t mind.” He shakes his head and smiles.

“Of course not, what’s mine is yours, Dear One.”

“I’m gonna go back to my room and get dressed, then can we talk?” I’m really hoping to get some answers.

“Yes, I’ll meet you out in the living room when you are ready.” He approaches me before guiding me out to the hall, opening the door to the room I’d started the morning in.

“I’ll be right out,” I tell him.

“Take your time, Little One. There is no rush.” I nod and enter the guest room. I search through my luggage, finding a black and white polka-dotted, rockabilly dress. I change quickly and run a brush through my hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail. I proceed to the living room and Godric is sitting on the white couch. He gestures for me to join him.

I sit next to him as he begins, “I know a lot has been discovered this morning. I’m sure you are feeling overwhelmed with it all.” I nod my head. “You can ask me anything and I will answer to the very best of my knowledge.” I take a deep breath; here goes.

“You guys said we are mates, that we are somehow fated. I take it this is a common occurrence in the Supernatural world?”

“It is actually quite rare. Many fated pairs actually fail to ever find their destined counterparts and a fated threesome coming together is almost unheard of. What we share is unique indeed, Dear One.” Wow, not what I was expecting. I’d assumed this sort of thing just happened all the time in the Supe world.

“So what makes the three of us so special?”

“Fated mates are created by the gods, Little One. They are always created for a specific purpose, a task or quest that can only be accomplished successfully through their combined efforts.”

“Wow, this all sounds so prophetic and important.” He nods gravely at this. “What is our purpose then?”

“That I do not know, but I know someone who can give us some answers. She is tremendously knowledgeable in many different aspects of our world. I have taken the liberty of contacting her already. Now we need only to await her response.” At least answers are in the works.

“And what about my little light show this morning? Will this mystery lady be able to determine my heredity?” This makes him grin. So glad I can be amusing.

“Yes, I believe she will,” he answers seriously.

He turns to me then, placing his cool hand on my thigh. “Now, as we are to be together from this point forward, Eric and I agree we must take steps to bind us to one another. We wish to bond to you with blood. He tells me the two of you have started a bond already, that you are aware of the effects.”

“He didn’t mention a bond. What is that?” As I recall the intimate moment on the plane, I flush and lower my head.

“It is not shameful to find arousal in sharing intimate moments with your mates, Little One. It is something to be enjoyed.” I look over at him and he gives me a reassuring look as he continues, “A blood bond is formed with three separate exchanges. It will bind us together in both mind and soul.” I nod in understanding. Sounds intense, but once more, I’m reassured by the sense of rightness I feel about being with these two men.

He leans in close and kisses my cheek softly. I feel that electrical tingle coursing through me yet again. These two have an uncanny ability to make me melt with the most innocent of touches. What would it be like to share more intimate caresses I wonder to myself. I suppose I’ll be finding out soon enough I muse, my lust igniting at the thought.

Godric’s nostrils flare and a low rumble emerges from him. “So eager,” he whispers against my throat. I feel muscles tightening low in my abdomen at his attentions. He continues nuzzling my neck and says softly against my sensitive skin, “When Eric awakes we would very much like to start with the first exchange. Will you agree?” He starts nibbling lightly on my ear and a low moan escapes my lips.

“Should I take that as a yes, Dear One?” I nod, unable to form words. He lets out a masculine chuckle at my speechless and highly aroused state.

“I see you have prepared our mate for the blood exchange.” I hear Eric’s amused voice from beside us. I quickly sit up, sobered out of my reverie. They exchange a knowing look and then turn their attentions to me. Shit! It seems so unfair that they have this strong an effect on me. Eric slides to my left side, molding himself against me.

“Are you ready to begin, Lover? It will be just as we shared before, only you will take blood from both our wrists in turn.”

“I’m ready.” Their smug grins mirror one another. Men!

Godric bites into his wrist first and brings the small wound to my waiting lips. I latch on and begin drinking as I feel the dual strikes at each side of my throat. The sensation brings another moan from me and both their arms tighten their hold on me as they begin to drink.

Godric’s blood is a rich mix of dark spices. I relish the cinnamon like taste as it glides down my throat. As his wound closes, I lick the remnants of blood from his soft wrist causing him to moan softly. They both retract their fangs from my neck and Eric strikes his own wrist, bringing it to my mouth.

I begin swallowing the thick liquid and notice the difference in taste to his Maker’s. Unlike Godric’s cinnamon spice taste, Eric’s blood has the taste of bittersweet espresso. I feel them both licking my neck, cleaning the dripping blood and not wasting a single bead. I look up to see Eric’s intense gaze as I’m finishing the last of his sweet blood. Again, I lick the healing wound clean. I then lay my head back, feeling suddenly exhausted. Soon, the darkness closes and I’m fast asleep between my two vampires.

EPOV

“Our little mate is exquisite, is she not?” I smile over at my Maker who is gazing lovingly at her sleeping form.

“That she is, my child. We are lucky vampires, indeed. She seems to be taking all these changes quite well. She is a brave and beautiful soul.” I nod in agreement. I’m in constant amazement of my courageous mate. Never did I think I could be so blessed.

“Why did you never tell me we were fated mates?” I’ve been wondering about this since he revealed our relationship to Sookie.

He gives me a solemn look. “Honestly, I never realized we shared such an important connection, my child. Maybe this is because a piece of the puzzle was missing until now. I will ask my Maker about this. She will be able to explain more.” I nod to him in understanding.

“You have contacted your Maker then?” I ask. He nods, and I continue, “And what does she make of this?” He chuckles.

“You know how the A.P. is. She will respond in her own time. I may be her child, but she has always worked within her own timeframe, only interfering under the direst of circumstances. I’m sure, even now, she is contemplating the many paths of our future. We must be patient and trust she will come to us at the appropriate moment.”

I know he’s right. Dealing with my Grandsire can be extremely frustrating, but she has never steered us wrong. It will take time and her answers will be as cryptic as always, I’m sure, but I have my mates at my side and I know we’ll prevail together.

“What is she Godric?” I ask, motioning to our mate. “Her blood is sweeter than I’ve ever tasted and that incredible light she emitted is something I’ve never seen before.”

“She is part fae, my child. The taste of her blood has confirmed this notion.” I’m shocked by this. Faeries have long since shut themselves off in their own realm. I’ve not heard of a fae sighting in centuries. He continues, “It is only a small amount of fae blood she possesses. I’m sure she is not even aware of the source. But there is something else in her blood, something I cannot place, though it is familiar. I am hoping my Maker will be able to enlighten us to what it is.”

Our mate is part fae. I suppose the sweetness of her blood and her exquisite beauty should have clued me into this. And she’s something else as well. I’m anxious to discover what origins she may possess. We’re both watching our mate slumber and I feel contentment the likes of which I’ve never experienced before. We’ve been blessed by the gods themselves and I know the future will hold incredible things for the three of us.


	8. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 8 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

  
  


   


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 8

   


SPOV

I awaken to soft voices. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. We’re still on the couch and I wonder how long I’ve been asleep.

“Lover, how are you feeling?” asks Eric. He looks concerned. Maybe I’ve been out awhile.

“I feel fine, great even, how long have I been out?” I ask, stretching out my limbs. They both look troubled. This can’t be good. Like I need any more mind boggling revelations I think to myself with a sigh.

“Little One, come with me.” Godric takes me by the hand and leads me back to his bedroom. Um, okay? He then proceeds to lead me into the adjoining bathroom. What the hell? I’m starting to freak out. Nervous vampires cannot be a sign of anything good. He clicks on overhead light and it takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness.

“What is it, Godric? You guys are scaring me.”

He motions to the mirror as he says, “Just look, Dear One.”

I look up at our reflection. “What is it? I don’t see anything.”

“Your ears, Lover,” says Eric from behind me. I step closer to the mirror, studying my reflection. I gasp. Oh my Lord, my freaking ears are pointed! What the hell is happening to me?

“Why do I have freaking elf ears? You guys didn’t warn me something like this could happen!” I’m fuming now. They could have warned me something like this was a possibility of the blood exchange. I am not okay with looking like one of Santa’s little helpers, dammit!

“They are not elf ears, Little One. Though, I do believe I know what blood you carry now.”

“You mean this has something to do with my little glow worm routine earlier? What the hell am I?”

Eric steps forward, placing his hand on the small of my back as he answers, “The light powers come from the fae part of your ancestry, Lover. This also explains the sweet flavor of your blood.” He looks uncomfortable as he explains this to me, obviously fearful of how I will take this news.

“Fae? As in faeries? Like Tinkerbelle? Am I going to grow wings next? Because I am so not cool with that!”

“Of course not, Lover. Now you’re just being silly,” Eric tries to joke. I glare at him. It is so not the time for his sarcasm.

“Eric!” chides Godric. Eric has the decency to look abashed by his Maker’s scolding.

“So I guess fae have pointy ears and can glow in the dark?” I address this to Godric.

“Actually, no, the healing light you emitted is a side effect of your fae heritage, but the ears are something else entirely. Little One, I believe you are a decedent of the Valkyrie.” What the hell is a Valkyrie? I mean I’ve heard the term, but I had no idea it was a species of some kind. My head begins spinning and my knees start to buckle. My vampires quickly scoop me up before I can crash into the linoleum before rushing me over to the bed.

“What is a Valkyrie, exactly? I mean, Eric’s a Viking and his ears look normal.” So unfair. I continue, “What other little quirks can I expect to inherit?” I’m trying to exude calm and take a deep breath, looking up to my mates for an explanation.

“Valkyrie, or Shield Maidens are quite literally descendants of the gods, Lover.” Eric has a huge grin on his face as he continues. “They’re the daughters of warriors handpicked by Odin and Freya themselves. They are immortal beings with supernatural strength, speed, and senses, similar to that of vampires. They’re natural born warriors, sustained by lightning.” Eric looks absolutely giddy. Of course, he is a Viking, I suppose it would only make sense that finding a Valkyrie mate would make him elated. I sigh. He’s still not the one with goofy elf ears.

“Um, okay. So I’m immortal now like you guys? Like I won’t age to grow all wrinkly and gray?”

“I don’t believe you are an immortal as of yet. But once the bond is complete, this is a very real possibility.” Godric’s face holds so much elation, I can’t help my smile. It will be hard to see my friends and Jason age and eventually die as I stay the same, but I’ll have my mates with me, supporting me. Wow, this is a lot to process. I shake my head, trying to concentrate.

“But how am I descended from gods? That seems like something someone might have mentioned to me at some point.”

“It is quite possible the small amount of Valkyrie blood you carry would have stayed dormant within you, possibly for the rest of your life. I believe it is a combination of our blood that has brought your abilities to the surface.” I suppose that could make sense, at least I trust Godric’s opinion. I try to summarize everything I’ve learned.

“Okay, let me see if I understand, I can expect superhuman senses, strength and speed, plus enjoy the perks of eternal youth. You said I won’t sprout wings, right?” I say with a mocking glare at Eric. He gives me a wicked grin. Ass. “Are there any other surprises I can expect?” I ask, touching my ears delicately.

“Valkyrie possess dainty fangs and claws.” I run my tongue over my teeth and take in my fingernails. Still normal. I guess these traits will be coming later. Joy. “You can expect your eyes to turn silver with intense emotions, these emotions will also create lightning to appear around you.” A picture of Storm from X-Men crosses my mind, making me smirk at this part. Godric continues, “And the Valkyrie battle shriek has been said to break glass and blow the ear drums of their enemies, Little One.” I think I should write all this down. There’s just so much I need to learn about myself now.

“Please tell me that’s all. I don’t know if I can handle any more craziness right now,” I say, tugging lightly at my pointy ears once more.

“This is a good thing, Lover. And your pointy ears are adorable; they suit your delicate features perfectly.” He says this while lightly kissing said pointed ears in turn. I snicker at his playfulness. He continues, “You are to become one of the most feared and respected warriors in our world. Valkyrie are not to be fucked with. You come from a long line of fierce bitches.” Eric waggles his brows at me. I think he’s getting turned on by all this. What a horn dog. I stick my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

“Of course we will always be at your side, Dear One, but with your emerging powers, you will be a force to be reckoned with all on your own. Eric is right about your ferocious heritage, there are not many who would willingly take on a Valkyrie in battle.” Damn! Maybe this isn’t as bad as I thought. Look out world, here comes Sookie Stackhouse, the badass!

But I’m no warrior; I’ve never even been in a high school cat-fight. “I don’t know how to fight, though. How am I supposed to be this ultimate warrior?”

“Your warrior instincts are in your very blood, you need only trust them; the rest can be taught, Lover. Godric and I were not born with swords in hand, you know. We had to train to become the vampires we are now.” Good point. I’m just so excited about being able to kick some ass and take some names, but I have these two ancient fighters to show me the ropes. Surely, I will be unstoppable soon.

“What about the fae portion of my make up? Can I expect any more surprises there?” I really don’t need to start glowing in the middle of Walmart. I already have to worry about, having to cover my now pointy ears.

“I am not sure, Dear One. You’re Valkyrie traits are manifesting now and it is possible these traits will drown out the fae portion completely. There is no way to know for sure what will happen. You are a unique combination indeed. Only time will tell for sure.” I nod to him.

“That’s everything then?” They both nod. I have a lot to think about now. I’ll need some time to accept that I’m not really human any longer. I’m to become a being of legend. My life is changing so quickly and I feel like a passenger on some insane roller-coaster, white fisting the safety bar and speeding through the loops and hills that are quickly becoming my new life.

“So what do we do now?” I ask them. The looks they give me are utterly smoldering. Guess I brought that one upon myself. I feel my own lust igniting as I take in their matching bedroom eyes. I have ingested both their blood now and I suppose they really weren’t kidding about that whole libido thing.

“We should continue with the second exchange, Little Valkyrie, and I can think of a couple other things I would very much like to share with my mates.” Godric gives me a fiery gaze. I’m starting to see where Eric gets his mirth.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” I say softly, looking down at my wringing hands. My heart is practically pounding out of my chest in apprehension.

Both my vampires place a cool hand on either of my thighs. “We know this, Lover. There’s much for us to teach you and we are honored to be your firsts.”

“But how did-, did Amelia spill the beans to Pam?” I ask in irritation. That little brat!

They both let out bellowing laughs. Eric touches his nose softly and raises a brow at me. Oh. They can smell that? My face flushes. How freaking embarrassing. They finally sober, taking in my self-conscious look.

Godric hugs me tightly, stroking my back soothingly. “Purity is nothing to be ashamed of, Dear One. We really are proud to introduce you to carnal pleasures,” he says huskily, making me laugh softly. He pulls back and stares deeply into my eyes. “So beautiful,” he whispers.

He leans towards me and presses his soft lips against my own. I’m kissing him back as I hear his purring start up again and I know he’s enjoying my efforts. He runs his tongue across my lower lip, bidding entry and I open up to him to feel his tongue beginning to caress mine softly. A moan escapes my throat as our kiss deepens.

Eric begins kissing my neck as I continue the passionate kiss with his Maker. He finds the sweet spot below my ear and my body trembles with desire. I feel wetness forming between my thighs and rub them together looking for some kind of friction. Godric pulls back from our kiss and starts lifting my dress above my head. It’s quickly joined on the floor by my bra. I lift my arms to cover my now exposed breasts.

“No,” says Eric softly. “We want to see our mate. Don’t shy away from us, Lover. Your body is exquisite.”

I lower my arms as they lay me down on the bed between them. Cool hands are caressing me everywhere, exploring my exposed flesh. I’m in heaven. Eric moves closer, placing his lips to mine. I instantly open to his exploring tongue. We continue our sweet kiss as I feel another mouth gently latch upon one of my hardening nipples. I break the kiss, crying out in pleasure.

“This feels good, Little One?” Godric asks, his voice thick with lust as he looks up at me through his lashes. I nod as he continues his ministrations on my aching breast. My spine bows with my building desire, lifting my chest in offering to my eager lover’s mouth. Eric’s mouth soon finds its way to my other breast and a quick flick of his tongue across my nipple leaves me gasping and gripping his hair in ecstasy.

I feel a hand inching its way up, working along my leg and cool fingers are soon caressing the lace edge of my panties. I open my thighs in invitation. My panties are suddenly gone and fingers start to explore my wet center.

“Oh!” I cry. I hear matching, low chuckles. Godric starts working his mouth back up to mine, while Eric is placing wet kisses down my body. I begin kissing Godric once more and it’s more passionate now. He lightly bites my lower lip just as Eric begins his ministrations upon my center with his skilled tongue.

“Mmm, delicious, Lover. Perfect,” Eric growls as he continues to bring me intense pleasure with his cool mouth.

I cry out once more, igniting the lust of my lovers. Godric’s kiss is quickly becoming a battle of lips tongues and teeth. I nick my tongue on his fang and he growls, sucking my tongue vigorously, taking in every drop of my blood. He’s kneading my breasts as Eric begins suckling at my clit. I feel pressure building at their combined attentions.

Just as the first wave of pleasure crashes over me, my vampires strike simultaneously with their glistening fangs. Eric is drinking from my femoral artery as Godric laps up blood from the small puncture marks he’s placed upon my breast. Another wave of ecstasy hits me as they suck at the wounds and I’m lost to my pleasure. My bones are jello and my muscles are twitching with the aftereffects of my intense orgasms. I sigh contentedly.

My vampires crawl up to either side of me, pride clearly written on their faces. They each wrap their arms around me as I wait for my limbs to regain motility. “Wow,” I whisper, “That was…I have no words.”

“I concur,” says Eric dreamily.

“Exactly,” agrees Godric.

I smile at them and whisper, “Thank you.” They smile back and Eric kisses my forehead while Godric kisses my cheek tenderly.

“Are we going to do the second exchange now?” I ask softly.

“Yes, Little Warrior, let’s exchange before the sun takes us to our day slumber,” says my green eyed mate.

Eric sits up against the headboard and lifts me onto his lap so my back is pressed to his massive chest. I feel his hardness pressed against me and a small gasp escapes my lips. He chuckles lightly. Godric crawls up to us and places himself against my front, wrapping his legs around mine and Eric’s waists. I relish the feel of the two of them holding me close.

They both begin nibbling on opposite sides of my throat. I’m humming with pleasure. Eric bites into his wrist and brings it to my lips. As I start ingesting the thick liquid, I feel the dual bites at my neck and am moaning and grinding against them both. Their chests are both rumbling and vibrating against me to either side of my eager body. Eric’s wound closes and Godric’s bleeding wrist is already at my waiting mouth. I drink him down as my mates start cleaning the blood from my throat. They are both nuzzling my neck as my grinding is becoming more aggressive against their own rocking hips.

As I swallow the last bit of blood from Godric, I cry out as yet another surge of pleasure smashes through me. My mates’ cries mix with my own as they find their own release against me. We fall to the bed in a mass of unresponsive limbs.

Once I relearn to breathe, I’m picked up gently and placed in a giant black tub. The water rises quickly and my mates crawl in to join me. Eric settles against my back while Godric’s back presses to my front. Godric turns off the faucet in the now filled tub. We sit quietly for a time, simply enjoying the closeness of one another with small, loving caresses. Eric begins washing my back, as I mirror his movements on his Maker. Eric washes my hair then, and I wash Godric’s in turn. Godric and I turn to Eric once we are cleaned and proceed to wash our mate. Soon, we’re all clean and relaxed.

Eric picks me up and wraps me in a towel, drying me off as I work to dry off Godric. Then Godric and I turn to Eric and rub him down with towels, drying his sculpted form. I’m beyond exhausted now and let out a jaw cracking yawn. Godric picks me up bridal style and brings me back to our bed. He settles me under the covers and slides in next to me. Eric climbs in behind me, much like the previous morning. We’re wrapped together in utter serenity.

I haven’t talked to the guys about our newfound relationship and what it all means yet. Seems like it’s something we should discuss, especially given the events of tonight! I know they say we are mates and are to be tied together and are, even now, on our way to being tied completely in both mind and soul as Godric has explained. This is all happening so fast. We’ve only known each other for a couple of days!

We haven’t gone out on a date together or had the whole boyfriend/girlfriend conversation, although I suppose we’re involved in a much more serious and profound relationship than normal dating couples. I mean, we’re supposedly created for one another by Nordic gods. Who else can say that? My vampires are old enough that they probably don’t share the same ideas of courting that human men would, anyhow. This relationship already feels more like what I imagine a marriage would be like.

Wow, am I really thinking about marriage? I haven’t even taken the time to analyze the feelings I have for both Eric and Godric yet. It’s too soon to be in love, isn’t it? I know I care for them both deeply and am definitely attracted to them and I feel comforted by their presence. I know with certainty that I can grow to love them both and I have a feeling I’m already well on my way.

The thought should be scary, but once more, I realize this whole thing just feels right. Maybe it’s the blood bond we share, or maybe it has something to do with my newfound heritage. I wonder if it’s possible for my very personality to be affected by my transformation to Valkyrie. It’s another thing to discuss with my mates.

A thought flashes through my mind that I may be waking up with tomorrow with newfound traits and abilities. I quickly push the thought away. I’ll worry about all this tomorrow. Eric nuzzles the back of my neck, bringing me out of my thoughts and I rub his arm affectionately. Godric places a sweet kiss to my lips that I return with a smile.

“Until tonight, Little One,” I hear him whisper as I am overcome with sleep.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Valkyrie characteristics listed in this chapter. I am borrowing traits from the Valkyrie in the Immortals After Dark series, written by Kresley Cole.

As I was reading her books, the thought occurred to me that a Valkyrie would make a perfect mate for everyone’s favorite Viking and from there, the idea for this story was born!


	9. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 9 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 9

 

GPOV

I wake from my day slumber and know it is still quite early. I look over at my sleeping mates tucked in my bed with me. They are beautiful. And to think, I was ready to end it all just a short time ago. I am truly blessed and thank the gods for their precious gift they have bestowed upon me. I softly caress Sookie’s face and take one of her dainty, pointed ears between my fingers. Eric is correct in his assessment; they only help to enhance her delicate beauty. I study her hands and see dainty claws have replaced her fingernails. I wonder if her fangs have come in yet. I smile, knowing I will find out soon.

Tonight, we will complete the blood bond and I find I am anxious to start our new lives together. I plan on returning to Shreveport with them tonight; Dallas holds nothing of importance to me now that I have found my fated partners. I have instructions set in place naming Isobel the new Sheriff of Area 9. I know she will make an excellent replacement for me. She has been a loyal and effective second for me for some time now and I hold no doubts of her abilities to govern the area.

I ponder at what our god given mission could possibly consist of. I find I am itching for battle. The three of us truly make a formidable force. An ancient Viking vampire, our fierce little Valkyrie and another ancient vampire, none shall defeat us. I smile to myself at the thought. Whatever conflict is heading our way, we will be prepared to face it head on.

I have yet to hear from my Maker, but this really doesn’t surprise me. As much love as I have for the one who made me, she really is the most eccentric vampire I have ever run across. I know she will intervene at a critical juncture, just as she always has in the past.

Sookie’s blue eyes flutter open and she smiles at me. I lean in and kiss her soft lips. “Good evening,” she says softly, “What’s on the agenda for tonight?”

I trace her warm arm softly with my fingertips as I answer her. “We will be leaving for Shreveport tonight after we complete our bond.”

She nods, then looks concerned, “You’re coming with us, right, Godric?” I kiss her forehead lovingly.

“I will never leave your side, Little One. We are mated now.” She smiles and the sight warms my undead heart.

“Speaking of being mated, I was wondering about something last night,” she says thoughtfully. “I find myself very accepting of our new relationship, which seems strange, I mean, we barely know each other, yet I find myself drawn to both of you in a profound way and I care for you both deeply already. I guess what I’m wondering is why that is? Could it have something to do with the forming of the bond? Or maybe my transition to Valkyrie is making me feel this way?”

“I do believe it is a combination of both, Dear One. Like I said before, the bond ties us closely and this will certainly deepen what feelings you have toward us. The fact that you have Valkyrie blood running through you could also play a part in this. Valkyrie are said to be drawn to the arms of their mates on instinct.”

“That explains a lot,” she muses. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask, are we all, like, dating now? Or does the whole fated mates thing make us more like some kind of married threesome?”

“We will be bonded after this night, which will tie our souls to one another; our very life forces will become entwined. We have the option to be pledged to one another, which is, I suppose, a Supernatural wedding of sorts. It is a ceremony that announces our joining to the rest of the Supernatural world. Is this something you would like, Dear One?”

“I think I would. I mean, we can’t exactly have a human wedding. Polyamory is pretty frowned upon.” She scrunches her sweet nose and I kiss it lightly with a chuckle.

“The rules of the Supernatural world are much different than those of humans. But if you are interested in pledging to Eric and myself, we will prepare for a ceremony between the three of us.” She looks jubilant at my suggestion.

“I honestly never thought I’d have a wedding of my own.” She must see the confusion on my face, because she continues, “It’s not that I didn’t want to get married or anything. I’ve just never really even dated. It’s hard being intimate with a man when you can read all his thoughts, so I just kind of gave up on my dream.”

“I’m sorry, Little One,” I say, pulling her into my arms. “As amazing as your mind reading ability is, I’m sure it has been devastating for you to live with at times.” She nods and sighs.

“That’s what I love about being with you guys. The silence is so peaceful.” I nod to her in understanding.

She runs her pink tongue across her teeth. Her eyes become wide and she proceeds to look down at her small hands, noticing her dainty claws. “I guess that settles it, I really am becoming a Valkyrie. How does it look on me?” She strikes a playful pose that makes me snigger.

“You are perfect, Dear One. Your new features suit you flawlessly. I am proud to call you mine,” I tell her in honesty, making her grin.

She pulls away and I give her a questioning look. She snorts. “I have to use the restroom! I’ll be back!” I stick out my bottom lip in a playful pout. She laughs loudly as she crawls off the bed. “Demanding vampires, sheesh!” she says as she enters the bathroom.

I lay, feeling her emotions through the bond. She is content and cheerful. Then I hear the shower starting. I grin. If she thinks she is showering alone, she is sorely mistaken. I vamp to the bathroom, joining Sookie in the shower. I stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her small waist whilst running my hands up her smooth abdomen. She squeals.

“Godric!” she is chuckling as she says, “Didn’t you get enough bath time fun last night?”

“I could never get enough of you, my little mate,” I say nuzzling her tanned neck. She hums in delight and I can smell her arousal in the air. I smile and begin nibbling her delicately pointed ears and grinding my now hardened erection against her backside, causing her to moan.

I turn her to face me and attack her luscious lips with my own, lightly sucking on her bottom lip and tongue. I lift her legs, holding them open across my arms as I lower to my knees before her, intent on tasting the sweet essence of my mate. I slide my tongue through her warm folds and she is soon crying out above me.

“So sweet,” I groan out softly as I continue to explore her with my tongue. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy as I slowly slide one finger inside her warm opening. Her body shudders in pleasure and I smile against her warm, silky skin. I add another finger, stretching her tight opening to ready her for me. I give her clit one more suck, taking her over the edge before lapping up the juices of her release.

I stand then, pinning her to the shower wall as her legs wrap around my waist. “Please, Godric,” my Sookie whispers to me. That’s invitation enough and I slowly start inching my way inside her tight center. Her face pinches as I break her barrier and I gently continue until I have sheathed myself inside her completely. I still my movements, allowing her body time to adjust to my girth and soon she is rocking her hips against me. I join her thrusts with my own, uniting my mouth to hers and running my tongue across her small fangs.

Her cries are becoming louder and she is rocking against me harder as I sense her impending release. “Bite me!” she screams out. I strike her breast, swallowing shallowly as she comes apart around me and digs her delicate claws into my back, causing my own release deep inside her. Her breathing is labored and tremors are coursing through her now sated body. I lower her to her feet once more and hold her up until she can stand alone.

I love this woman.

“Was that okay, My Love? Are you sore?” She smiles shyly up at me, flushing slightly.

“That was magnificent,” she whispers dreamily. “And I feel a little sore, but it’s a good kind of sore,” she says, kissing my lips lightly. I smile against her lips. This woman is incredible. I help her wash and once we are both cleaned and dried, we enter the bedroom once more. Eric is propped up against the headboard with a smirk on his face. He gives me a knowing wink and Sookie turns a pleasant shade of pink at his teasing look.

Sookie rushes from the room saying something about packing. Eric grins and asks, “So, how was your shower?”

I grin back, “I think you know the answer to that, my child.” He sticks out his lower lip, pouting at me.

“You couldn’t wait for me to wake?” I chuckle and join him on the bed.

“You feel left out, I am sorry. We will surely include you next time.” He grins and I grab his face, crashing my lips to his own and allowing him to taste our mate’s essence on my tongue. He growls against me and the kiss quickly turns passionate between us, a clashing of fangs, lips and tongues. I fist his blond hair as he moans into my mouth. We are interrupted by a loud gasp across the room. We part and turn to take in the sight of our third mate in the doorway. Her blush is a deep red and the smell of her arousal is surrounding us.

“I think she enjoyed the show, Godric,” says my child in a mischievous tone. I chuckle as Sookie blushes harder, clearing her throat.

“Um, I thought we were supposed to finish the bond now,” she says quietly.

“Of course, My Love, come and let us finish binding ourselves this night. We will leave for home shortly,” I say to her with a soft smile. Eric smiles over at me at this admission.

“Alright,” she says as she approaches us. “My claws and fangs came in while I slept, Eric,” she informs my child. He breaks into a huge, beaming smile.

“Show me, Lover,” he says as she opens her small mouth and holds up her hands to display her newest attributes. “Beautiful,” he whispers to her, placing a small kiss to her lips and running his large hands over her small ones. “Now let us finish our bond, my tiny Valkyrie warrior.” He pulls her against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and I settle myself against her back.

“Tonight, you can pierce us with your own fangs, My Love,” I whisper against her neck, anticipating her bite.

“Oh! I guess I can, huh? Cool,” she says excitedly. Eric and I share a chuckle. She brings her petite fangs to Eric’s neck and says, “Ready?”

“Please, Sookie,” he begs making her snigger at his impatience. She licks Eric’s neck and I meet his eyes and nod. The three of us bite in unison, all drinking from one another. Sookie’s blood is the sweetest I have ever tasted and I know I am ruined for any other. As Eric’s throat wound heals, Sookie brings her hand to the back of my neck to guide my own neck closer to her sweet mouth. She bites and I growl my appreciation. I love the feel of her delicate fangs piercing my skin and relish the feel of her sucking at my throat. She finishes and licks the remnants of blood from me with a gratified sigh.

The bond is now complete between us. Our lives eternally bound to one another. I cannot stop smiling at the thought. I have my two loves tied to me forever; what else could I ever possibly ask for?

We unfold our entwined limbs and begin dressing for our impending trip.

“I can feel both of you now!” says Sookie enthusiastically. “This is too cool! You guys can feel my emotions like this?” We nod at her and she grins.

“All my stuff is ready to go; when do we leave?” she asks excitedly.

“The jet will be ready in an hour,” I tell her.

“So what is the plan? I mean where are we all gonna be staying now?”

Eric raises his eyebrows in surprise. He missed mine and Sookie’s pledging discussion earlier I think to myself with a soft snicker. “Where would you wish to stay, Lover?” he asks her carefully. His emotions are a mix of excitement and nervousness. I lean against the wall to watch their exchange with a small smile on my face.

“Well, I love my farmhouse. I’ve lived there almost my whole life, but it isn’t exactly vampire friendly, so I was kind of wondering about your place?” Eric’s jaw drops at this admission. He is completely shocked by her answer. “Oh! Is that rude? I’m sorry! I don’t mean to intrude, I just thought with this whole bonded mate thing we should be staying together. And then there’s the whole pledging thing and-,”

My child cuts her off, placing his fingers to her lips. “What do you know of pledging, Lover?”

“Well, Godric and I were talking earlier about what our relationship is now and he explained that a pledging ceremony is like a sort of Supernatural wedding. Why? Are you not okay with that?” Worry is clear through the bond from her, but wonderment and love are flowing through the bond I share with Eric. I grin at my lovers.

Eric grabs her waist, proceeding to swing her in circles around the room, eliciting squeals of delight from our little Valkyrie. “Lover, I would be honored! You have made me such a happy vampire! Of course you can live with us; I wouldn’t want it any other way!” He slams his mouth to hers, surely taking our mate’s breath away with his enthusiastic kiss. I laugh at my child’s gusto.

He finally lowers Sookie to her feet and she joins me in laughter. “I still want a ring, dammit! You aren’t getting off that easy, you silly vampire!”

“Anything for you, Lover,” he tells her, earnestly.

“Of course, Little One, we wouldn’t dream of leaving you wanting for anything.” She beams at me, kissing me with the same fervor my child showed her.

“We need to finish packing if we are to make our flight,” I say, bringing us back to reality. Sookie helps us both pack our luggage. humming happily to herself and dancing around my room in merriment. Eric and I watch her joyous movements in appreciation. I love nothing more than seeing my mates happy. I know I will do anything to keep them as elated as they are at this moment.


	10. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 10 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

  


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 10

   


EPOV

We’re on Godric’s private jet, on our way back home to Shreveport, and I find myself lost in thought at the events of tonight. I’m ecstatic that my Maker is leaving his post here in Dallas to come and live with us. He makes an amazing Sheriff, but I know his heart is not truly in politics. He informed me that Isobel will be taking over his duties and I know she will make an excellent replacement for him. I’m still surprised by my little blonde mate’s acceptance of our new living arrangements, that it was her own suggestion boggles my mind. I admit I’d planned on trying to persuade her to come and stay with us indefinitely, but I never expected her to be so agreeable.

She has shocked me again this night at suggesting a pledging ceremony between the three of us. Godric told me later about the earlier conversation they had while I was still deep in my daytime slumber. It seems Sookie’s Valkyrie instincts, along with the bond she now shares with Godric and I, are helping her to be more accepting of everything that has been happening between us. I cannot be more grateful for this.

I know our joining has put events in motion that will begin to form our destined path. I have no idea what we are up against, but I’m determined to be sure we’re ready to face whatever is coming. Sookie will need to begin her training once we return home. I smile at the thought of teaching her to fight. A Valkyrie warrior in battle is a beautiful sight to behold.

I’m pulled from my thoughts by Sookie’s fear spiking through our bond. “What is it, Lover?” Could she possibly have changed her mind about staying with us, about pledging to us? I feel my own anxiety rising at the thought.

“I guess my new Valkyrie nature didn’t take away my fear of flying,” she tells me softly. I laugh as I scoop her up, placing her on my lap. I feel relief wash over me. She isn’t questioning us at all and this little problem of hers is easily remedied.

“I can help distract you from your phobia, Lover,” I tell her playfully, pulling her closer to me and nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle.

“You’re insatiable,” she mocks as she gives my arm a playful punch.

“Only for my mates, Lover, and always for you.” Godric is smirking at us from across the aisle as he finishes up his area business on his tablet.

Sookie looks back up at me with excitement on her face. “Let’s talk some more about the pledging ceremony. I want to know more about how it’s performed.”

I smile indulgently at her. “Well, it will take place in whatever location we deem acceptable in front of witnesses of our choosing. We will exchange blood among one another with a ceremonial knife and recite vows of commitment to each other. It’s a simple and short ceremony, but the meaning behind it is what’s important, not unlike human nuptials, if I’m not mistaken?”

She nods. “Except for the blood part, it sounds pretty similar to a human wedding. Do I wear a bridal gown then?”

“You can wear whatever you wish, Lover. But a fluffy, white gown is not a requirement.”

“I think I’ll ask Pam about it when we get home. I’m sure she’ll be able to help me find something appropriate.” I nod in agreement. I’m sure my child will be delighted to be a part of the pledging preparations. Pam has always loved planning parties and events. I know if Sookie will agree, Pam will help to make the event quite extravagant indeed.

“Will I be able to invite my friends and my brother?”

“Of course, your family and friends are more than welcome to attend, Lover.” I feel sadness coming through the bond then and give her a questioning look.

Tears are forming in her eyes and I’m suddenly uncomfortable with the emotions flooding the bond between us. I’m at a total loss as to how to comfort her. Godric joins us, concerned about our crying mate. He kneels before us and begins softly stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

She looks up at us through her tears. “I’m so sorry. I was just thinking I wish my Gran was still here to see me on my special day. I miss her so much. She raised me, taking in Jason and I when our parents were killed in a car crash. She was more than just my grandmother. She was my parent, my teacher, and my best friend.” Godric and I hold her closely between us.

“I’m sorry, My Love. I wish I could have met her. She must have been an amazing woman to have you missing her so greatly,” Godric says to her with sympathy.

“She really was. I’m sure she would have liked to meet you both,” she says with a small smile, wiping the tears from her face.

“She lives on within you, my little Valkyrie; she will be with us in spirit,” says Godric.

“You’re right. I won’t let these sad thoughts take away from our special day. I’m excited to pledge to you both,” she says, wrapping her small arms around us. We both smile down at her. My life has been in a constant whirlwind since the first moment I met my Valkyrie and I wouldn’t want it any other way. Her emotions are steadied once more, so I decide a change in topic is appropriate.

“Pam texted me earlier, Lover; it seems your roommate is anxiously awaiting your return. She wishes to talk with you once we’re home,” I tell her and her eyebrows shoot up her forehead.

“Oh! Amelia! I haven’t talked to her at all since we left! There’s just been so much happening, I forgot to call her!”

“I’m sure she’ll understand when you explain what all has happened, Lover. Call her when we land and you can make your plans to meet with her tomorrow.”

“I will and then I can pack up my stuff while I’m at the house. I wonder if Amelia can find a new roommate. I don’t want to leave her stuck with all the bills by herself. Maybe she won’t even want to live there anymore once I move out. I guess I have a lot to talk to her about tomorrow,” she rambles. I smile down at her and then a thought comes to me. I know she won’t like what I have to say to her, but it’s necessary.

“There’s something else we must discuss and this is important, Lover, as it involves your safety,” I look at her fixedly.

“What is it, Eric?” she asks with worry.

“I do not wish for you to be unattended during the daylight hours, Lover. We do not know when conflict will come, but it is surely on its way toward us even now. Our bonding would have set off the inevitable chain of events according to the way of the fates. I will be hiring a bodyguard to escort you when Godric and I cannot be with you.”

“But I thought you said I was going to be this amazing warrior! I can take care of myself now! Tomorrow I will wake with more powers and immortality!” she fumes at me, anger clear on her delicate face.

Godric comes to my aide, “My Love, we talked about this before. You need to train to learn how to use your newly acquired abilities. And you may be immortal, but that does not mean you are invincible. You can still be killed, Dear One. Eric and I want only to keep you safe. Our lives are bound now; if one of us meets our final death, the other two will surely follow. Do you understand?”

She sighs. “I won’t risk losing either of you because of my stubbornness, but I want to start training right away! I refuse to be some helpless damsel, always being babysat by a damn bodyguard. I want to be able to defend myself,” she pouts.

I smile down at her. Her Valkyrie blood is certainly evident in our little mate; a true warrior always ready for battle. What a force she will be! “We’ll start your training tomorrow, Lover.” She nods up at us and smiles.

Soon, we’re landing and we exit the jet quickly. Pam is standing at the side of the hangar waiting for us with her pink minivan in tow. She sniffs the air and her brows shoot to her hairline as she identifies the bond we now share. “My, my, you’ve had an exciting trip, it seems. Grandsire, so good to have you back with us,” she says wrapping her arms around Godric.

“Pamela, it has been a while. How are you faring in the fine state of Louisiana?”

“The mud is hell on my Jimmy Choos,” she answers coolly, eliciting a small chuckle from my Maker.

We pile into her hideous minivan. Godric and I place our mate between us in the backseat, while Pam takes her place behind the wheel. Sookie giggles, “I’ve never seen a pink minivan before, but it really suits Pam perfectly,” she whispers to me, making me chuckle.

“My child does have a style all her own,” I tell her and she nods back with a grin.

“I can hear you back there. My sense of style is impeccable; you should really take note,” retorts Pam.

“So how goes the relationship with my witchy roommate, Pam,” asks Sookie in a playful tone.

“You haven’t talked to her?” Pam asks, looking in the rearview mirror. Sookie shakes her head. “She’s seeing a werewolf now; some big, smelly, hairy, brute in serious need of a makeover.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Pam, for the record I thought you two made a cute couple.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, we were casual and the separation was mutual. I’ll find a new pet, hopefully something as sweet smelling as you are, Cupcake. Tell me, do you have any sisters, or female cousins, perhaps? Or maybe my Maker is willing to share you with yet another,” she says with a smirk and quirk of her brow.

“Pamela,” I warn in a stern tone. My child can be so insolent.

Sookie giggles at us. “I think two vampire lovers are more than enough, Pam, plus I don’t swing that way, sorry.” Pam shrugs at her and Sookie continues, “I don’t have any sisters, but I do have a brother living in Bon Temps. I have one cousin left, but I haven’t seen or heard from her in years.”

“Hm, a brother you say? Could be promising, I usually prefer my meals sans penis, but I could be persuaded if his blood smells anywhere near as sweet as yours.”

“I’ll be sure to mention you to him. We don’t talk much anymore though; he’s a bit of a hound dog. I don’t think there’s a girl left in Bon Temps he hasn’t had in his bed at this point,” my lover says with an eye roll.

Pam pulls up to my home, although I suppose it’s our home now I think with a satisfied smile. How different my life will be from this point on. “Go on inside, Lover and call your friend. We’ll grab the luggage and join you shortly,” I tell her, placing a kiss to her plush lips. She nods and heads into our home, followed by my child.

Godric and I make quick work of the bags. “Who will you hire to guard our mate, Eric? I take it you have someone in mind?”

“I do. He owes me a favor,” I tell my Maker, shooting a text to the werewolf in my debt.

“My Maker e-mailed me earlier,” says Godric, “She was cryptic as always, but congratulated us on our impending pledging to our Valkyrie fae.” I chuckle at this. The AP has a unique sense of humor. “She says to be mindful of our mate’s safety. It seems we were right in assuming trouble is headed our way. We will go ahead with the plans for Sookie’s training.”

I nod to him solemnly. I pity the bastard who tries to cause harm to our mate. We will remain diligent in her protection.

We enter the house to find our mate in the living room, entertaining Pam with stories of what has taken place in Dallas. My child’s face shows her amazement with our mate’s tale. They turn to look at us as we enter the room.

“You’ve been very busy boys,” Pam says with a knowing wink. “Sookie tells me you are to be pledged and has asked for my help with the planning.”

“We are and no expense is to be spared for the celebration of our important day,” says Godric, handing Pam his credit card; she smiles widely at this.

“I will leave you my Black Card as well so you can purchase the items necessary for the ceremony. Sookie also needs to find appropriate apparel. I assume you’ll be assisting her with this?”

Pam beams at me as she always does at the mention of my credit cards and shopping. I shake my head at the thought. I really need to stop spoiling her so much.

“Of course, Master, we will have a girl’s night out, as the humans call it. I know of some fabulous boutiques that should have what we need,” she says to Sookie with a wink. Sookie grins up at her. I’m pleased to see my two girls bonding and my Maker’s grin tells me he’s also pleased to see them getting along so well.

“Sounds like fun, Pam, I look forward to it. Thanks for your help; I wouldn’t know where to start with all this!” Sookie tells my child.

“Well, you’re not so bad, for a breather,” Pam replies smoothly. “Besides, I value my undead life too much to piss off a Valkyrie.” Sookie laughs loudly at this, causing my child to grin down at her. The Sookie fan club continues to grow, it seems. Pam stands and stretches, saying, “I’ll just let myself out then. Will you be returning to Fangtasia tomorrow night, Master, Grandsire?”

“We will.” There is plenty of paperwork that has piled up since my absence from the state.

“Goodnight Pam, text me with the details for our girl’s night,” Sookie says with an excited smile.

“Oh, I will, Sweetness,” she says with a wink, “And don’t forget to mention me to your scrumptious brother.” Sookie rolls her eyes at her playfulness as my child vamps from our home.

“Come, Lover, let us retire to our sleep chambers,” I say, scooping up my golden Valkyrie bridal style, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. I carry her to our bed, followed closely by Godric. I lay her down gently.

“Your bodyguard will be here in the morning to escort you to Bon Temps, Lover.” She scrunches her nose at me, as I continue, “It’s just until you are proficient with your new abilities, until then, please do this small thing for us.” She nods, letting out a yawn. It seems our mate is tired from our travels.

Godric and I make quick work of her clothes and place her under the covers. We join our mate in our usual positions, wrapping her in our limbs and effectively creating a Sookie sandwich. She lets out a satisfied sigh.

“Goodnight, Eric,” she says, pulling my neck to bring my lips down to her own. She gives me a kiss and a smile. I return it with a smile of my own.

“Goodnight, Lover, do be careful tomorrow. And try to return to us by dusk.” She nods at me and turns to face my Maker.

“Goodnight, Godric,” she says, placing a kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight, My Love. Have fun tomorrow; we will see you here when you return to begin your training.”

“Okay,” she utters softly as her eyes are fluttering shut. “Love you,” she whispers softly as she drifts off to sleep. Godric and I share a look of surprise at her soft admission. Godric kisses her forehead lightly.

“I love you too, my little Valkyrie,” he whispers softly to her.

Our little mate loves us. Do I feel the same way about her? I haven’t given it much thought, to be honest. Godric is looking at me with a smirk. He knows I’m no good with processing emotions.

“Eric, I feel your love for her, just as strong as your love is for me. Do not be afraid to admit your feelings to our mate.”

He leans over Sookie and brings his lips to mine. I kiss him softly and think on what he’s said. I know he’s right. I do love our mate. I smile softly at him. He knows me too well.

I lean down to Sookie’s delicately pointed ear and whisper softly, “I love you, my beautiful golden warrior.”

We settle back against Sookie and I wonder briefly what new traits she will possess once she wakes, now that our bond is complete. Life will never be boring with my Valkyrie, my love. With this thought, I feel myself being dragged into the blackness of my dayrest.


	11. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 11 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

  


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 11

   


SPOV

My alarm goes off, waking me from a deep sleep. I’ve gotten used to sleeping well into the afternoon and waking at nine o’clock is a struggle. I wriggle my body, squirming against my lovers’ dual embrace upon me. After a minute, I’m able to pull myself free. I wander to the adjoining bathroom to ready myself for my day. The boys have all my toiletries stocked in the bathroom for me. They’re so sweet I think to myself with a small smile. I quickly shower and brush my teeth and hair. I take special care to cover my ears as I’m unsure how they will be perceived. I enter the bedroom and find my bag along the far wall. I pull on a blue sundress, and make my way upstairs.

I find Eric’s coffee maker and begin brewing myself a cup, hoping it will wake me up. Eric told me my bodyguard will be ready to take me to the farmhouse this morning and I walk to the front room to check the driveway for him. I see a large red pickup truck parked outside with a large man sitting in the driver seat.

I slip on my Keds and make my way out to him. He sits up quickly as he notices my approach. He’s a large, muscled man with unruly black locks and pretty green eyes. I’d find them beautiful if I didn’t have Godric’s to compare them to. “Good morning, I’m Sookie,” I say stretching my arm to shake his hand through the open window. “So, you’re my babysitter for the day, I take it?”

“I’m Alcide, Northman tells me I’m supposed to take you wherever you need to go today,” he tells me as he shakes my hand. He doesn’t really sound too happy about this. I read from his thoughts that he finds me attractive and he’s currently wondering what I’m doing hanging around with vampires. I gather he isn’t a fan of the fang. I flash my own small fangs at him and he gasps, making me snicker.

“I have some coffee brewing if you want to join me for a cup, then we can head on over to my place,” I tell him as he masks his emotions. He’s now wondering what the hell I am and I’m not sure if I’m supposed to mention to anyone my newfound heritage. I guess I should ask my mates about this.

He follows me into the house and I pour two steaming mugs of the delicious liquid. “Cream or sugar?” I ask him. He shakes his head and I hand him the black cup of joe. He’s gazing at my chest and I’m suddenly seeing vivid, sexual images of what he’d like to do with me. I frown at him.

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” I tell him, pointing to my face, “and for the record, I’m the bonded mate of two ancient vampires, so you should clean up your dirty thoughts,” I reprimand. He looks at me in shock.

“I-,uh,” he stutters. “What are you?” he asks.

I smirk at him and answer, “I’m a telepath and something a bit more than human. I’ll try to keep out of your mind, if you can promise to treat me respectably.”

He nods vigorously. “Sure thing, sorry, Ma’am,” he answers, then continues, “Did you say you were bonded to two different vamps?”

“I did,” I answer tartly. I’m so not comfortable discussing this with him. “Now, if you’re finished with your coffee, we should get going. I have a lot of packing to get done today,” I tell him. He looks like he wants to say more, but he stands and places his empty mug in the sink before following me out the front door.

The drive to Bon Temps is pretty uneventful. I’m excited about seeing Amelia and wonder about her new beau. We have so much catching up to do! As we pull up to the house, I see her waving excitedly from the front porch swing with a huge smile on her face. “Hey, Girl!” she calls to me as I make my way to her. I grab her into a tight hug. I’ve missed my friend.

“What’s with the muscle?” she asks me, pointing a thumb to Alcide. I sigh.

“That’s Alcide, he’s my bodyguard,” I tell her and she looks at me questioningly. “We have a lot to catch up on, Ames, let’s head inside so we can talk.”

“I’m gonna do a perimeter check. You girls just call out if you need anything,” calls Alcide. I wave to him as he heads around to the back of the house.

Amelia and I settle in at the dining room table and I begin telling her about what’s been happening since I left. Her eyes are growing larger as I tell her about finding my fated mates and the effects of our blood bond. By the time I finish, her jaw is hanging open and I see her speechless for the first time since I’ve known her. I snort at her stunned state.

Finally, she shakes off some of her shock, saying, “So you are a Valkyrie fae, and are now bonded to two vampires, with whom you are planning a Supernatural wedding?” she asks and I nod to her. “And you’re immortal?” I nod again. “Damn, Sook. You’ve been a busy girl!” I laugh.

“Tell me about it! Check this out,” I tell her, tucking by hair behind my ears, presenting my pointed appendages to her. She reaches out tentatively and runs a finger along the points.

“Cute!” she says, making me grin. She examines my claws next and I open my mouth to show her my fangs. She grins at me. “Too freaking cool,” she whispers.

“You’ve missed a bit of excitement here while you’ve been busy becoming an immortal warrior,” she tells me. “Pam told you we broke up?” she asks and I nod to her. “I met this sweet guy at the bar the other night and he asked me out. He’s so great, Sook! His name’s Tray and you just have to meet him! He rides a kickin’ Harley and has a wicked sense of humor,” she says excitedly. I’m happy for her. I hope this relationship works out for her; she doesn’t have the best track record with dating.

“We’ll plan a dinner soon, I’d love to meet him. Plus, you need to meet the guys,” I tell her with a smile.

I hear Alcide entering the back door. He arrives in the kitchen, clearing his throat. “I don’t mean to interrupt you ladies, but I think we may have a problem,” he tells us.

I instantly straighten up in my seat, filled with worry. “What is it, Alcide?”

“I caught the scent of a strange vamp out in the woods behind your house; the trail leads up to the place across the cemetery.” What the hell? What vampire would be poking around my house, and why? Why they would be staying up at the old Compton place? I’ll need to tell Eric and Godric so they can investigate this further.

“Thanks for checking it out, Alcide. Eric and Godric will want to know about this.” He nods.

“That’s my job, Ma’am; keeping you safe.”

I look over at Amelia who looks worried by this discovery. “Do you have another place to stay? It may not be safe here with a strange vampire next door. We don’t know what their intentions could be.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay over at Tray’s for a couple nights ‘til we figure out what’s going on.” Good. I’ll sleep better knowing she’s safe.

“I need to get my stuff packed up to take back to Shreveport with me, you up to helping me?”

“Sure, I think we still have some boxes up in the attic. I’ll go grab some,” she says before making her way up to the musky attic.

I head up to my room and begin looking around. I’ll miss this old place. I have so many happy memories of Gran, Jason and I that we shared together in this old home. But I’m excited to begin the new chapter of my life. I smile at the thought of making new memories with my vampires.

Amelia comes in, her arms filled with boxes. We unfold them and begin moving around the room, packing up my belongings. “You know, it’s crazy to think you were just going to interview for a waitressing position and in some strange twist of fate, were introduced to your true mates. It has to be destiny.”

“I know. I was thinking the same thing. It’s been a crazy ride and I know it sounds corny, but they complete me; the chemistry we share is incredible. I love them, Ames,” I admit to her.

She smiles over at me, “I know,” she answers and I look at her in confusion, making her laugh. “Your entire face lights up every time you talk about them. You’ve got it bad, Girl.” She smirks at me then and continues, “So am I gonna get to hear any of the dirty details? I can hardly believe that my virginal best friend has taken on not one, but two vampire lovers. I’m so proud of you, you little sex kitten,” she says in merriment. I roll my eyes at her.

“I’m so not talking about this. Let’s just say it has been a learning experience so far,” I say with a laugh.

“Fine,” she says with a playful pout. We continue packing up my room and before long, we have everything in boxes. I really don’t have much I need to take with me. We head back down stairs, lugging the boxes with us. Alcide rushes over and helps us carry them out to his pickup. It doesn’t take us long to finish filling the back of the truck.

I turn and wrap my arms around my friend. “Thanks for all your help today. Make sure you’re out of here well before dark, okay?” She nods to me. “We’ll get together soon. Call me to set up a dinner date with us. I love you,” I tell her.

“Love you too. I’ll be sure to strengthen the wards around the place before I leave tonight, just in case,” I nod, glad to see she’s taking this seriously. She continues with a smile, “I’ll talk to Tray and figure out what night he has open for our date night, I’m thinking I can cook up something and we can just hang out here.” I nod in agreement, sounds more comfortable than going out somewhere.

Alcide and I climb into his truck and he begins to drive me back to my guys. I smile, knowing Godric will be awake when I get home. I find I’m missing them both already. Amelia must be right, I do have it bad. Alcide and I make small talk on the drive. He tells me he’s in debt to Eric thanks to his dad’s gambling addiction. I guess that could explain some of his prejudice against vampires. We pull up to the house and Alcide helps me carry all my boxes into the front entry.

“Was there anything else you needed to do today?” he asks. I shake my head at him.

“No, I’ll be fine now. Godric should be up already. Thanks for all your help today.” He nods and heads to the front door.

“See you around,” he calls, exiting the house.

I head downstairs in search of my mate. Godric is sitting in a large office, reading a book next to a roaring fireplace. He grins up at me as I enter the room. “How was your day, My Love?” he asks, pulling me down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

“It was nice. I really missed Amelia while we were gone. It was good catching up with her. We’re planning a date night soon so she can meet you both and so we can meet her new boyfriend, Tray,” I tell him.

“A date night you say? That sounds like it could be fun; I look forward to meeting them, My Love,” he says with a genuine smile. My anxiety spikes as I recall Alcide’s news about the intruder. He notices my change in mood. “What is wrong?”

“Alcide did a perimeter check of the property today and told us a strange vampire has been hanging around the house. Whoever it is has been staying in the old place next door. Who do you think it could be?” I feel his anxiety as well as his anger rise through the bond we share.

“I do not know, but Eric and I will take care of this directly. Do not fear, My Love. This matter will be resolved quickly.” I nod at him in understanding. I know they’ll make quick work of apprehending the intruder. His mood shifts now and I feel lust coming through the bond. I grin.

A sly smile crosses his face and he presses his lips against mine. “I missed waking up next to you tonight, My Love,” he tells me softly against my lips. I guess I’m not the only one who’s got it bad I think to myself with a smirk.

I resume kissing him as his hands are roving over my body. He slips one, cool hand under my dress, beginning to tease me through my wetting panties. I moan into his mouth as he continues his light, teasing touches. I’m lost in him, marveling at the love I feel for him as we continue our heated petting session.

Soon, another set of large hands are smoothing up my calves. I look down and see Eric’s hungry eyes taking in my aroused form. “Good evening, Lover,” he says softly as he begins to place wet kisses along my leg, slowly working his way to the apex of my thighs.

My clothing is ripped from my body and I squeal at the suddenness of it. Low chuckles emulate from my mates at my surprised outburst. Godric is licking and kissing my breasts, bringing soft gasps from my throat. Eric finds his way to my center and I feel his cool tongue running through my folds. He enters his finger into my throbbing womanhood, making me cry out. Godric’s face is before mine and he begins kissing me as his child continues to work me towards my release. My orgasm soon hits and I’m screaming my pleasure into Godric’s mouth. I hear the sound of thunder from outside as I find my release.

I’m quickly flipped and find myself standing, bent over the arm of the couch as Eric is pressing himself against my hips. He slowly begins sliding into my waiting sex and I’m moaning out my desire for him. Godric is kneeling on the couch before me and I begin kissing his chest as he purrs his appreciation. I latch onto one of his hardening nipples, making him moan. I lightly bite him with my fangs as he fists my hair in pleasure.

Eric begins rocking his hips against me and I relish the feel of him as he works himself in and out of me, grunting out his own pleasure at our joining. Godric begins gently guiding my head to his firm member and I know what it is he’s wanting. I slowly work him into my mouth and he cries out above me as I begin licking and sucking him gently.

The two of them are working me from both ends in a practiced rhythm. Eric’s hips are slapping against me and I’m moaning around Godric in ecstasy, digging my claws into his rocking hips. The pace becomes frantic once we’re building each other to our release and just as I’m about fall over that sweet edge, my throat is struck by my lovers’ matching bites. I scream out my release and am completely spent. I once again hear thunder from outside the house as my orgasm hits.

My lovers wrap me between them on the couch and I’m slowly floating back down from my euphoria. I sigh against them, thoroughly sated and enjoying the feel of their soft caresses.

“Lover, your eyes are shining silver with your lust,” Eric says in wonderment. He continues, “And did you hear the thunder crashing outside?” I nod; I’d been wondering about that. He smiles down at me. “That was from you. Your emotions were strong enough to cause the lightning to strike down around us.” I remember them telling me this could be a product of my strong Valkyrie emotions. Super Sookie, indeed I think to myself with a grin. Godric brings us out of our exchange by clearing his throat.

“Eric, it seems there is a vampire scouting the area around our lover’s home. We need to send someone to apprehend the intruder.” I feel Eric’s anger at the news.

“I’ll send someone immediately,” he answers as he stands, swiping his phone from the desk across the room. “No one fucks with our mate and gets away with it.” He’s angrily pounding the keys of his phone, sending out his orders. He looks at me and smiles softly. “We’ll figure this out, Lover.” I nod up at him and he kisses me softly. “It seems tonight’s training will begin with interrogation methods, Lover,” he says with a wicked grin and I know my own grin is equally wicked at the thought.


	12. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 12 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 12

 

EPOV

We clean up and are dressed quickly, ready to head to Fangtasia to deal with our mate’s would-be stalker. Pam has texted me, informing me the bar is closed for the night and that the vampire in question has been apprehended by Thalia. He’s currently chained by silver down in the basement. I grin at the thought. I hope the fucker is squirming in pain already. It’s nothing compared to what he’ll feel once I get my hands on him. No one fucks with a vampire’s bonded mate.

The three of us climb into my black Mustang. It isn’t my favorite car, but it is roomier than the Corvette. Godric and Sookie are snuggling in the backseat and the sight brings a smile to my face. I’ll do anything to keep my mates safe. They’re everything to me.

I’m excited by the thought of teaching Sookie about the fine arts of torture. I know she wouldn’t be able to handle this sort of situation if she were completely human like I had first believed her to be. But now, with her new instincts surfacing, she’s quickly transforming into a ruthless warrior. There’s a good reason for the reputation of the Valkyrie, they’ve damn well earned it. I grin in anticipation of seeing her in action. My pants are becoming tight at the thought. Fuck, this woman is amazing.

We pull into the lot behind my bar before quickly making our way inside. Pam is waiting for us in my office, casually sprawled across the leather couch with a huge grin spread across her face. “Good evening, it seems fun follows wherever you go, Sookie,” she purrs to my mate.

Sookie’s grin matches that of my child’s. “Are you helping out with my training too, Pam?”

Pam looks confused by this. “Training?”

Sookie sniggers. “My Valkyrie warrior training of course! Eric says my training starts tonight with interrogation techniques,” she answers excitedly. Pam looks absolutely giddy.

“Fucking fabulous. I’ll gladly teach you all you need to know,” she purrs. I’d been looking forward to aiding our lover this night, but I know my child will make for an excellent teacher. Her methods are always creative and ruthless. Picturing my two girls in action makes me grow hard once again. This will make for a good show.

“What do we know of the intruder,” asks Godric, bringing me out of my fantasies.

“He’s a pitiful little weasel of a vampire. His name is William Compton and he hasn’t stopped his wretched whining since Thalia brought him in. Pathetic,” she answers with an eye roll. I growl in response.

“Come,” I motion to the door, “Let’s see what information we can procure from this Mr. Compton.” The group follows me through the bar and down into the dungeon that is the basement. I see the vampire in question limply hanging from his chains, a pitiful look of pain etched over his face. I smile at the sight; he hasn’t even begun to feel pain yet.

“Compton, you are in my area without my permission. What is the meaning for your insolence?” I ask him harshly. He whimpers at me; pathetic indeed.

“I recently inherited my ancestral home. I am here in an attempt to integrate myself into the community; I am working at mainstreaming,” he tells me in an annoying southern drawl that makes me cringe.

“That does not explain why you did not check in with your Sheriff,” says Godric, coolly.

“But, I have just arrived! I don’t even know why I am here; I have done nothing wrong!” he whines.

Sookie, who has been quietly taking in the conversation, steps forward at this with anger clear on her face. Her eyes are once again shimmering silver, this time with her anger, and I can hear the rumble of thunder around the bar. I grin in anticipation of my lover’s actions.

“You shifty little liar!” she fumes at him, “You’ve been staking out my house! You better tell us what you’re really doing here!” I see her claws curling at her exasperation with him. He’s staring up at her, a mix of awe and fear on his face. I feel pride for our mate and a mirroring emotion is coming through the bond from Godric as he smiles over at her.

“I told you already, I am here to mainstream. I don’t know who you are or anything about your house! Now, let me go, you have no right to hold me here!” I can smell the fear rolling of him. Good, he should be scared.

Pam steps forward, placing an arm around Sookie’s shoulders. “Are you ready to begin your lesson, Sweetness?” Sookie grins at her. “Fabulous, let me show you where we keep our toys,” she purrs.

Pam stalks over to a set of metal lockers spanning along the back wall, opening them to reveal the gleaming instruments. She reaches up pulling out a familiar wooden box. “These are one of my favorites,” she says with an evil grin. She opens the box, displaying the box of long, silver needles. She holds one up by the rubber grip and it glistens in the light. Sookie is watching her with apt attention.

“Now, we have a little chart here to get you started,” Pam explains, opening the next door and gesturing to the poster hanging inside. “The different sensitive points are indicated here and the pain levels are indicated by the legend here,” she points to the box in the corner of the chart. Our mate is nodding, studying the chart with attentiveness.

Pam walks up to the already blubbering vampire before slamming one of the long, silver needles deep into the muscles of his thigh. He screams out in pain as spittle runs down from his mouth. Pam lets out a wicked chuckle. “Are you ready to talk yet, Miscreant?” she asks the sad excuse for a vampire. He shakes his head. Fucking idiot.

Sookie studies the chart for a moment and then takes up one of the needles. Godric and I grin to one another. She fearlessly walks up to Pam and nods. She brings up the needle and swings her arm through the air at near vamp speed, slamming it directly into Bill’s right eye. He squeals like a stuck pick and Sookie grins over at Godric and I. We’re both sending our pride and love to her through the bond and she sends her love right back to both of us. Our little Valkyrie is incredible.

“I can’t! You don’t understand! She will kill me!” screams out our captive. So, we’re getting somewhere, it seems. That didn’t take long.

“Who will kill you?” demands Sookie.

Bill is still crying pitifully. “The queen,” he whispers. Godric and I tense at this admission. The queen sent this spy into our midst to investigate our mate. That spoiled fucking brat queen has been a thorn in my side since the first day I took up post here. I’m not looking forward to dealing with her childishness. Godric looks at me with concern written on his face. Fuck.

“What was your mission from our queen?” I demand of him.

He lets out a shaky sigh. “She sent me to procure the telepath,” he says softly, nodding his bleeding head to Sookie. She gasps at this discovery.

“What does she want with me?” she asks.

“She wants to use you for your gift. She knows of your fae origins and plans to make you her pet.” Sookie is shaking in anger and I hear thunder crack loudly outside, making the bar quake above us. Bill takes in her gleaming eyes and looks utterly terrified.

“And how were you supposed to lure me?” she asks through gritted teeth.

“I was sent to seduce you, we were unaware you were bonded to these two,” he whispers fearfully.

She throws her head back roaring with laughter. “What a stupid bitch! She actually thought that would work? How naïve does she think I am?” She sobers her laughter and demands, “How did she find out about me?”

“Hadley,” he whispers. Sookie gasps in surprise. Who the fuck is Hadley? Godric gives me a questioning look and I shrug, looking to our lover for answers.

She must notice our confusion through the bond, because she turns saying, “Hadley’s my cousin. She ran off years ago, addicted to drugs. I haven’t heard from her in years.” Ah, that explains things.

“What are you planning to do with me,” Bill whimpers to Sookie.

She shakes her head at him, “Nothing. As far as I’m concerned, your queen can deal with you when you show up empty handed.”

I nod to Pam. “Put him in one of the silver lined coffins. We’ll await his fate from the queen.”

Bill is still crying as he hears this. “Stop your sniveling,” Pam sneers at him, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“We’ll be leaving here soon; I will see you tomorrow, my child. I trust you will enjoy your night with your new pin cushion,” I wink at her.

She laughs. “Billy boy and I will have a fun night, indeed, Master.” She turns to Sookie then, saying, “Oh, and Sookie, congratulations on your first training session. You’ve impressed me, Valkyrie,” she declares to our mate.

Sookie grins at her and nods, “Thanks, Pam. I have an excellent teacher, it seems.” Pam beams at her. Sookie turns then, heading back upstairs and we trail her back to my office. Godric and I set her between us on the couch as we begin to contemplate what our next move should be.

“We should confront her, Eric. She is reckless and impulsive. If she does not get what she wants, she will do something rash. If we are the ones to approach her, we can keep the upper hand in this.” I nod at his assessment. He’s right. Sophie Anne is selfish and childish and will not stop until she gets her way.

“I could slap Hadley for telling the queen about me!” Sookie fumes. “What the hell was she thinking? I’ll never be some queen’s blood whore!” Once more her eyes are shimmering silver and her anger makes her even more beautiful.

“Do not worry, My Love. She won’t be able to touch you. To take us on would surely mean her final death,” Godric reassures her. I seriously hope it doesn’t come to that. I’ve never been interested in being king. I’m content with where I am now, relatively cushioned from the majority of politics.

“Let’s go home. We’ll discuss our next move tomorrow night,” I tell my mates before leading them out through the bar and back to my car. The tension is thick in the air on the car ride home. We’re all anxious about the plot we’ve uncovered this night. I thank the gods that Sookie was not at her house alone when Bill showed his slimy face. I wouldn’t put underhanded schemes below the vampire. He’d be only too eager to please our queen in her demands in apprehending our mate.

We need to find a way to ease some of this building tension. I smile as an idea occurs to me. We arrive home and I vamp to the back door, scooping Sookie into my arms. She squeals her surprise into the night as I fly her into the backyard before playfully tossing her into the pool. She pops above the water with shock clear on her face. I laugh loudly before diving in to join her. I hear another splash as Godric cannonballs into the warm water.

Sookie splashes water in my face, “Ass!” she yells at me, but her huge grin and emotions through the bond tell me she’s in high spirits.

“You love my ass, admit it, Lover,” I call to her across the water, proceeding to shed my clothing before flashing my bared backside at her.

“Eric!” she screams at me. Godric is laughing loudly at our bantering. He swims to Sookie pulling her into his arms before swirling her through the clear water to eliciting gleeful shrieks from our little mate. I grin at their merriment. Sookie is beautiful in the moonlit reflections from the water. I swim to her with a wicked grin on my face. She sees me approaching and tries desperately to swim away. The chase is on I think to myself with a smirk.

I catch her quickly before throwing her high into the night air. She flips in midair and lands a perfect dive into the crystal water. Godric and I share a look of amazement. Our beautiful mate is full of surprises and her newly acquired abilities and reflexes are developing quickly it seems. She pops to the surface laughing loudly. “Did you see that?” she calls excitedly. “I think I could make the Olympic swim team,” she jokes and we join in her laughter.

Soon, she is shivering and Godric scoops her up before we rush her inside for warmth. I turn on the hot water to fill the tub as Godric removes our shivering mate’s cold, wet clothing and places her in the filling bath. We join her and her shuddering finally subsides. She smiles up at me, “Thanks, I needed that.” I nod down at her and kiss her forehead lovingly.

We sit, enjoying the feel of the warm water and closeness of one another. “I haven’t eaten anything today,” says Sookie suddenly. I’m immediately upset with myself. I didn’t even think to make sure she had food. Godric is grinning at me and I look back at him in confusion.

“Do you feel hungry?” he asks her. She shakes her head at him. “That is because you no longer require food, My Love. Valkyrie are sustained by the lightning itself, you can still ingest nourishment, but it is not necessary.” Ah, I had forgotten this little quirk momentarily. I feel better now, knowing I’m not failing to provide for my mate.

“Wow, cool. Guess I’ll be saving a ton in grocery bills from now on. But I’m not willing to give up my coffee or ice cream. They are essential!” she says with a giggle. She yawns then and I lift her from the water, drying her quickly before bringing her to our bed chamber. I lay her in the middle of the bed. She gives me a thoughtful look.

“The queen is like, your boss, right?” she asks.

“She is, Lover.”

“So, can she command you to give me to her then?” she asks with slight trepidation in her voice.

“No, Lover. You’re our bonded mate. Even monarchs do not have the power to separate us from you.”

She smiles at this. Godric leans down, kissing her pink lips. “No power on this earth could ever separate us from you, My Love.” She grabs his neck and hugs him tightly to her.

“Ditto,” she whispers with a wicked grin. I know she means this and the thought makes me smile.

We crawl under the covers and I whisper lightly against her ear, “Sweet dreams, my Sookie. l love you.” She turns and I see a tear in her eye at my declaration.

“I love you too,” she whispers, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Godric is smiling softly at our exchange. She turns to him. “I love you,” she tells him, kissing him as well.

“I love you too, my beautiful mate,” he tells her softly.

Sleep takes her quickly before I find myself smiling down at her. I then look up into the bright green eyes of my Maker. I feel his love through the bond. I lean across Sookie, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, Godric.”

“I love you to, my child,” he tells me, running his hands through my hair, causing me to sigh in contentment. I lie back and know tomorrow we’ll need to formulate a plan to confront my queen. I send a quick prayer to Odin, asking for help in keeping my mates safe and protected. With that thought, the darkness takes me to my dayrest.


	13. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 13 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

  


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 13

   


SPOV

I wake to find myself, once again, trapped by the limbs of my lovers’ heavy limbs. I chuckle to myself. It seems funny that these two, ferocious vampire warriors love cuddling so much. I finally manage to wiggle free of them and make my way to the bath to ready myself for my day. I’m showered and dressed in no time before heading upstairs to make my morning coffee. I start the machine and sit at the counter, deep in thought.

I surprised myself with my own callous behavior last night. I recall Godric explaining to me that I have Valkyrie instincts running in my blood now, that my very personality will be altered by this. I didn’t feel any sort of sympathy for the vampire spy last night. And I felt no guilt afterward in my ruthless treatment of him. It was like this other Sookie took over, giving me the confidence and ferocity needed to handle myself in what should have been an uncomfortable situation. I noticed I’m already developing supernatural speed and reflexes as well. I surprisingly find myself accepting of all these changes and feel oddly right about it all.

Then there is the whole lightning thing that seriously makes me feel like a total badass. I observed the fear in Bill’s eyes as the thunder crashed around us and my eyes flashed silver in anger. I guess Eric and Godric were right about the fear Valkyrie are able to strike into their enemies. The thought brings a smile to my face. The coffee finishes brewing and I make my way over to pour myself a steaming mug. Heaven.

I make my way over to my purse and fish out my cell phone. I have missed messages from both Amelia and Pam. I read through them quickly. Amelia wants to meet up this weekend for our double date. The thought makes me grin. I know she’ll just love the guys, I only hope they aren’t too off put by her rather obnoxious personality. She has a tendency to rub people the wrong way. I shoot her back a text, telling her I’ll run the specifics by the guys and that it’s safe to return to the farmhouse now. I still need to talk to her about the farmhouse. I wonder once more if she’ll even want to remain there now that I have moved in with Eric and Godric. I’ll be sure to bring it up to her when I see her next.

I open up the text from Pam. She wants to take me out shopping tonight; evidently, Eric has already given her the night off for our little shopping trip. I’m instantly giddy with excitement. With everything going on with the queen’s spy, I’d put the pledging ceremony far from my mind. I text her back, informing her I’ll be ready when she comes to pick me up after first dark. I can’t wait to find the perfect dress. I hope I can keep it a surprise from the boys I think to myself with a small smile.

The sun is shining brightly outside and I decide it will be a good day to soak up some rays. I rush to our room to change into a bikini before making my way to the poolside where I quickly fall asleep under the warming rays.

GPOV

I wake to find my Valkyrie mate away from our bed. What could our lover possibly be up to today? I feel through the bond that she is happily content and this makes me smile. I shower and dress for the night. It is still quite early and my child is still deep in his day slumber. I feel the location of my mate outside the house. As I cannot join her in the sun, I make my way to the underground office to check on my e-mails.

I have a message from Pam, informing me the queen had already called last night in search of her missing procurer. Evidently, Mr. Compton missed his check in with his queen. I start musing at what we can do to solve this problem with the queen of Louisiana. It will be easier if we are the ones to orchestrate our meeting with her. It is imperative we keep the upper hand in this. If Sophie Anne is interested in using Sookie’s telepathy, we can negotiate the terms of Sookie’s contract with her. My child has informed me of the contract he has already set up through the demon lawyer, Cataliades. Amendments can surely be made in order to accommodate reasonable requests from the queen. I just hope she will be amenable.

The only way this plan could fail is if the queen acts out arbitrarily to forcefully attain our mate. Sookie is already becoming a fierce force on her own. I am hoping the queen will recognize how dangerous it would be to force our Valkyrie mate into anything disagreeable. Sookie would surely defend herself against her proficiently. I send an e-mail to Cataliades, explaining the situation and request him to make the necessary amendments to Sookie’s employee contract, satisfied that this will be our best option.

Sookie enters the office then, clad in a skimpy red bikini and I am instantly aroused at the sight of her. I scoop her up quickly, kissing her thoroughly. She laughs at my intense greeting. “Good evening, My Love. This tiny ensemble looks most radiant on your glowing skin,” I say, tracing the edge of the offending material to bring a soft sigh from my mate. “How was your day, my beautiful mate?”

She walks over to the office couch, lounging comfortably as she answers, “It was pretty uneventful. I sunbathed and took a nap by the pool. It was very relaxing, but not very productive,” she says with a small snort. “Pam wants to take me shopping tonight to get everything for our upcoming ceremony; I guess Eric gave her the night off. Did you have a specific date in mind for the ceremony? I wanna be able to send out invites soon.”

“Whenever is acceptable to you, My Love. How much time do you need to properly prepare?”

“I’m not really sure, not much I guess. We’re just having our close friends and family, plus whoever you both invite. I think we could plan on about a week from now, if that sounds okay?”

“Perfect, Dear One,” I say, giving her hand a small kiss. Glancing down at her small hand reminds me that I must speak with Eric about finding suitable rings for the pledging. It is not a typical tradition in the Supernatural world, but our mate was raised in the world of humans and has already mentioned it; I would not refuse her such a small thing if it will make her happy.

“Oh! Amelia wants to plan our date night for this weekend, is that going to be okay?” she asks excitedly.

“We will be sure to clear our schedules to accommodate this event.” She smiles and nods to me.

“Okay, well I better go get ready for tonight. I told Pam I’d be ready to go at full dark!” she calls out, quickly making her way to the bedroom.

I hear her shriek loudly and am at her side in an instant. I laugh loudly at the sight before me. My child has already managed to strip her of her offending garments and is eagerly attacking our mate’s golden body with fervent kisses. “Eric! I need to get ready to meet Pam!” she cries at him, laughing gleefully.

“I will be quick, Lover. Besides, Pam can wait,” he tells her, continuing to place kisses along her body. She moans out her enjoyment at his attentions.

I make my way behind them, pressing myself to Sookie’s back. Eric grins up at me above her head. My clothes are quickly removed and we pile onto the bed, pinning our Valkyrie lover between us. Eric is kissing Sookie passionately as I am kissing and nibbling at her throat and sensitive ears. She is gasping in pleasure as my child begins running his fingers between her thighs, readying her for his hardness. He breaks their kiss and leans over her head to place his lips against my own, kissing me passionately.

Sookie watches us, her arousal deepening as she takes in the sight of us kissing above her. My child mounts her then, entering her abruptly and bringing a passionate cry from our little mate. He is working himself in and out of Sookie as his hand finds my own hardness. He begins stroking me as our kiss becomes an eager battle of fangs, lips and tongues. Before long, I feel my impending release approaching and break our kiss, plunging my fangs into Eric’s soft neck as he bites into Sookie’s throat in turn. We find our release together and stars cloud my vision as the intense orgasm rips through me. The loud sound of thunder crashes from outside, caused by the pleasure we have stirred in our Valkyrie mate.

We lie on the bed together, placing soft kisses and caresses onto one another. Sookie lets out a soft contented sigh before her mood shifts quickly. “Shit! Pam is gonna be here any minute! I gotta get ready!” she calls, racing to the bathroom. We both chuckle at her frenzied actions.

Eric wraps me in his arms, kissing my head softly. “Have you given more thought to how we are to approach this problem with the queen?” he asks me softly.

“I have. She called the bar last night, inquiring after Bill already. He must have failed to check in with her,” I inform him.

Eric tenses at this and I stroke his back soothingly. “Do not worry, my child. I have already contacted Cataliades to make amendments to Sookie’s employment contract. I stressed the importance of keeping Sookie protected against any rash actions by Sophie Anne. We will present the contract to her with the demon lawyer present.”

“This seems acceptable. I only hope Sophie can act rationally,” he answers. I nod in agreement.

We stand then, gathering clothing for the night. We are to attend to business at Fangtasia tonight while the girls enjoy their shopping trip. Sookie exits the bathroom, cleaned and dressed with a huge smile across her face. I hear Pam entering upstairs and inform Sookie her transportation has arrived. She kisses us each quickly and proceeds to skip from the bedroom merrily. “See you later! Love you!” she calls back to us.

“Love you,” we call back in unison, bringing a giggle from our mate. We proceed to shower and are leaving for Fangtasia soon after.

“I have paperwork I need to get caught up on tonight. Would you be willing to enthrall the vermin, as my child calls it?” The thought of being gawked at and worshiped by a bunch of leather clad fangbangers does not appeal to me in the least, but it is good for my child’s business to keep the masses happy. I sigh, nodding to him.

“I suppose,” I reply. He smirks at me.

“It isn’t all bad. Pam and I often pass the time by texting back and forth and playing games on our phones. Time will pass by quickly until our mate returns to us.”

We arrive at the bar and Eric makes his way to his office to finish paperwork as I make my way to his throne. I certainly hope this night passes by quickly.

SPOV

“Pam! I’m not wearing that!” I yell at her as she holds up the skimpy dress.

“Oh, just try it on, Sweetness. It will please my Maker and Grandsire to see you in something that shows off so much of your beautiful skin,” she replies smoothly. I blush at her intense glare over my body.

“We’re here to find a pledging gown! Not naughty club wear!”

“I’m well aware. But you’ll still be spending a large amount of time at Fangtasia and this will make for suitable bar attire,” she purrs, placing the stringy garment in my arms. I sigh. Arguing with Pam is pointless, besides it would be fun to see my vampire’s reaction to something so sexy I think to myself with a wicked grin.

She proceeds to fill my arms with more strappy, skimpy numbers, many of which are composed of leather. I shake my head. This could prove to be a long night. She follows me into the dressing room. “Pam, I’m a big girl. I think I can manage to dress myself,” I tell her in exasperation. She smirks at me.

“Have you ever tried to put on a corset alone? Trust me; you need my help, Cupcake.”

“Fine,” I relent, “But behave yourself!” She laughs at me. Great.

She helps me into the leather bustier, tightening it until I’m struggling to breath. “Pam! Non-vampire here! Still need oxygen!” I grunt out.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. I’ve worn these things my entire life, including my years as human. Suck it up, Sweetness.” I roll my eyes at her then take in my refection in the tall dressing room mirror. Damn! Looking good, Sookie! The guys are gonna lose their minds when they see the twins in this little number. I feel so sexy!

Pam gives me a wicked grin. “I think I’ll be given a raise the night my Master sees you strutting around in this one.” I giggle. I think she may be right. I pull on some matching leather leggings and turn to study my reflection. Oh, yeah. Pam may get an entire shoe line from Eric for helping me pick this one out.

We find a couple more ensembles before making our way to the checkout counter. I feel a bit uncomfortable having the guys pay for all this. But they assured me I cannot bankrupt them even if I tried. Besides, we’re basically engaged now with the pledging ceremony quickly approaching. I decide to accept that this will be the way of things from now on. If it makes them happy to buy me things and keep me provided for, I can give them this.

We continue on to a couple more shops in search of the perfect dress. Pam basically explained that there is no dress code for this sort of ceremony, that it is a personal choice of the pledgees. I know I want to look elegant and fashionable without being too sexy. We enter a cute little boutique and my eyes are instantly drawn to a dress displayed at the back of the shop. It’s a deep cerulean blue, floor length ball gown. It’s simple, but elegant, exactly what I was hoping to find.

“What do you think of this one?” I ask Pam, running my hand reverently down the soft material.

“Try it on. Then we’ll know if it’s right,” she replies. I look to the wall behind the display, searching out my size. Bingo! I snatch up the dress and hurry to the dressing stall. I change quickly and exit the stall to look into the wall of mirrors. I take in my reflection and my breath hitches at the sight. The dress fits along my curves perfectly, displaying them to their best advantage. The top shows some cleavage, but not enough to be considered inappropriate and the color brings out the deep blue of my eyes.

“We found the dress,” says Pam from behind me, taking in my reflection in the surrounding mirrors. I nod in agreement. It’s perfect.

EPOV

I’m just finishing with my paperwork when Sookie and Pam burst into my office, the two of them beaming in excitement.

“I trust the shopping adventure was successful?” I ask. Sookie nods cheerfully.

“We found the dress! And Pam helped me pick out all the decorations and invites; it’s going to be absolutely perfect!” she gushes in her elated mood. I know my smile matches hers.

“Of course it will, Lover,” I tell her, approaching her to kiss her head softly. “How could our joining be anything but perfect?” She grins up at me and kisses me. Pam clears her throat.

“I’ll leave you to your mushy moment, goodnight my Valkyrie friend,” she says, nodding at Sookie before turning to me. “Master, I will see you tomorrow night.” I nod as she exits my office. Godric joins us and Sookie rushes to him, hugging him tightly before animatedly describing her shopping expedition to him. He smiles down at her indulgently, aptly taking in every word.

“Are we ready to head home?” she asks. I nod to her as we begin heading to the exit. The bar has already closed for the evening and I’m more than ready to return home. Sookie continues, “I have a lot of invites to send out tomorrow, speaking of which, you both need to leave me names and addresses of who all you want to invite,” she requests. We nod to her and she continues, “Do you think Alcide will be able to drive me into town to mail them out? I need to try to meet up with Jason, too. I should really tell him face to face about our upcoming nuptials.”

“Of course, Lover. I’ll inform him now that his services are required,” I inform her as we pile into my car. I send a quick text to the werewolf, telling him to be at my residence the following morning. Sookie is yawning now. She curls up in Godric’s lap and as he gently rubs her back, she quickly falls asleep.

“Cataliades e-mailed me this evening. We are to meet with the queen tomorrow night at Fangtasia,” I tell Godric.

He nods to me. “Let us hope we can come to agreeable terms with her then. I will feel better once the terms are set in place to protect our mate.”

“As will I,” I answer. “Do you think this is the trial we are to face?” I have been wondering about this since the plot was uncovered last night.

“I do not believe so. My Maker has not indicated such and this is a matter that is remedied easily enough,” he answers. I nod to him. He has a good point.

We arrive home and Godric carries our sleeping mate to our room as I follow closely behind. He makes quick work of her clothing and we soon join her under the covers of our bed. I’m not looking forward to dealing with Sophie Anne tomorrow, but it is a necessary evil to keep our lover safe. We form a strong front against her and if she has any amount of brains within her, she will agree to our terms. I send a quick e-mail to my dayman with the list of invitees and addresses for the ceremony to be printed and left for Sookie in the morning. With that done, I lay my phone on the nightstand and turn to my Maker.

Godric leans over, kissing me. “Goodnight, Eric. We will surely come out victorious tomorrow evening.”

“Goodnight, Godric. I’m sure you’re right,” I answer him.

We each lay a kiss on our little mate’s golden head and soon, the sun is taking us under.


	14. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 14 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 14

 

SPOV

My alarm is blaring at me. “Ugh! Enough!” I yell at the offending noise, reaching up to turn off the annoying alarm clock on the headboard. I only want to stay sleeping between my mates, but I have too much I need to get done today. I slowly open my eyes and am greeted by the angelic sleeping forms of my vampires. They look so peaceful in their day slumber. I lie there just appreciating the view for a time. Okay, I really need to get up now. Once more, I’m wiggling my way through their clinging limbs. I finally make it off the bed and start my morning routine. Once I’m showered and dressed, I make my way upstairs.

My bags from last night’s shopping trip are piled in the dining room. Luckily, I remembered to ask Pam to hold onto my dress to keep it from the prying eyes of my vampires. I want it to remain a surprise for them. I make my way over to the bag filled with invites. We were able to print them at a small shop in downtown Shreveport last night; thank goodness for modern technology! They’re simple, but then, the ceremony will be as well.

I set the invites out on the dining room table and make my way to the kitchen to brew my morning coffee. I see a list of names and addresses lying on the counter. The boys remembered to leave them for me, it seems. I make my way over to my purse on the kitchen counter, fishing out my address book. I don’t have too many friends thanks to my telepathy effectively making me a bit of a social outcast in my small town. And the only family I have to speak of is my brother.

Jason! I need to give him a call! I pull out my cell phone and enter his number, listening for him to pick up.

“Yeah?” he answers, I roll my eyes. Seems his phone etiquette hasn’t improved.

“Hey, Jase, It’s Sookie.”

“Oh! Hey, Sook! What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you were free for lunch today.”

“Um, sure. I can take a lunch break around twelve thirty or so, that work for ya?”

“That’s perfect. How about you come to the farmhouse and I’ll cook for you?”

“Alright! You got stuff to make apple pie?” I snicker, rolling my eyes. Same old Jason.

“I can pick up stuff for it, I have to stop by the store anyhow. I’ll see you at twelve thirty then?”

“Sure! See ya then, Sook!”

“See you soon.” I hang up with a sigh.

Well, that was the easy part. I’m really nervous about telling him about my coming nuptials. Jason is a bit prejudiced against vampires, for some reason or other. I know it’s going to be difficult for him to accept my choice in mates. Plus, I have to tell him about my new Supernatural status. This could prove for a difficult lunch date. Of course, I know the way to get my brother to agree to anything is through offering food, preferably homemade. I hear a knock at the front door. Alcide must be here already. I make my way to the front door, letting in my bodyguard.

“Morning, Ma’am.”

“Alcide, you can call me Sookie,” I tell him. Ma’am just sounds so formal and if we’re going to be spending this much time together, I might as well try to break him of this habit.

“Alright, Sookie, what’s on the agenda today?”

“I have some errands to run in town,” I explain, leading him into the kitchen and pouring two mugs of black coffee before handing his to him. “I have to stop by the post office and then pick up some groceries. I’m having lunch with my brother at the farmhouse this afternoon.” He nods in understanding.

I sit at the table with the list the guys left for me and my opened address book to start addressing envelops. “Can I be of any help here?” he asks.

“Sure, you can start sealing invites in these envelops for me.”

He picks up an invitation and his eyebrows rise as he reads it. “You’re pledging to Northman and another vampire?” he asks in a surprised tone.

“I told you I was the bonded mate of two vampires. Why wouldn’t I pledge to Eric and Godric?”

“Honestly, I just never thought Northman was the pledging type, but I suppose when the right one comes along, you don’t let her go.” I smile up at him. I expected him to put up some kind of fuss at me pledging to vampires given his aversion to them. He starts sealing the invites into envelops as I write out the addresses. It doesn’t take us long to finish our task. I gather the finished invites and put the pile in my purse.

“Alright,” I say standing and taking the now empty mugs to the sink. “I’m ready to head into town, if you’re all set.” He nods his agreement.

We make our way from the house and climb into his truck. My errands don’t take long and we arrive at the farmhouse making good time. He helps me bring in my groceries, then returns outside to stand guard. I start with the lunch preparations, deciding to begin with the pie to be sure it has time to cool. Once I put the pie in the oven, I begin making an old favorite of Jason’s, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I’m just finishing as the front door is slammed open.

“Hey, Sook! Something sure smells good!” he calls, as he enters the kitchen.

I make my way to him, pulling him into a hug. “Hey, Jase,” I say, pulling from our hug and heading back over to the food before dishing it out onto plates. “Thanks for making it over. I just finished making your favorite; fried chicken and mashed potatoes and the pie is almost done cooking.”

He sits at the table with a huge grin on his face. “Sounds great! I’m starvin’!” I smirk at him; that boy is always hungry. I bring over the plates and Jason begins shoveling in his food as soon as I set his plate in front of him. I shake my head, some things never change. I sit across from him and start eating my own lunch.

“So, I asked you here because I have something to talk to you about,” I start, feeling a bit nervous. I don’t know how he’s going to react to this news; he’s always been a bit protective of me and now I’m pledging myself to two men, well, vampires, he’s never even met.

“So shoot,” he says.

“I’m getting married and I want you to come to the wedding,” I blurt out. His eyes pop open at my admission.

“You’re what? I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend, Sook!”

“Well, we haven’t really seen much of each other lately,” I say tartly. His man-whore ways have put a strain on our once close relationship. “And we haven’t really been seeing each other for very long, but I want you there to celebrate with me.”

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” he asks. My face flushes. I’m really nervous with how he will take this next part.

“Guys, actually, well vampires, their names are Eric and Godric and we’re getting married next week,” I explain steadily.

“What the hell, Sook? How are you marryin’ two vamps? Is this some kind of joke?” His face is red in anger.

I sigh. “No Jason, it’s not a joke. The specifics of how we met is a long story, but the important thing is we love each other, and are planning on spending the rest of our lives together and I would like you to be a part of that life. Please try and understand.” He looks completely baffled by all of this.

He still looks upset, but is slowly nodding his head.

“I want to meet ‘em,” he states. Well, it’s a start.

“Okay, not a problem, we can set something up soon. They really are good guys, Jason. They treat me well and they both love me as much as I love them.” He nods at me and I begin clearing our now empty plates before dishing the apple pie. He sighs.

“Alright, Sook, I’ll give ‘em a fair shot if they really mean that much to ya, but I can’t say I’m too happy about it.” I nod. He’s actually taking this better than I’d expected. I bring him his pie and pull him into another hug.

“Thanks, Jase. This really means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. You just let me know when I can meet these two vamps of yours so I can make up my own mind about all this.”

“Of course,” I answer and then continue, “There’s something else I want to tell you about.” His brows shoot to his forehead.

“You’re pregnant! Dammit, I knew it!” he shouts angrily.

“What? No! Vampires can’t have babies, Jason! I’m not pregnant!” I yell back at him.

He has the decency to look embarrassed at his outburst. “Sorry Sook, it’s just with the weddin’ happenin’ so fast and all, I just kinda jumped the gun. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, not sure how well he will take this next bit either. “Well, I’m not exactly human,” I say carefully as I pull my hair back, revealing my pointed ears to him.

“What the-,” he whispers, reaching up to touch my ears. I hold up my hands and open my mouth to show him my fangs and claws. “What are ya, Sook?” he whispers softly. This may take a bit more explaining.

GPOV

I wake next to Eric and notice Sookie is gone once more. I remember she had errands to run today and decide to ready myself for the meeting with the queen as I await her return. I am showered and dressed quickly and head into the office to check on Area 9 business. I start answering the many e-mails I have from members of the nest in Dallas. It seems things are running smoothly under Isobel’s watch. I don’t know how long I have been sitting at the computer before I feel my mate entering our home. I smile. I miss her already.

Soon, she is entering the office and I make my way to her, pulling her into a hug and placing a soft kiss to her warm lips. “How was your day, My Love? Did you complete your list of chores?” She nods.

“Yes. I got all the invites for the ceremony mailed out, then I had lunch at the farmhouse with my brother.” She sighs and I feel her apprehension coming through the bond.

“What is wrong, My Love?”

“It’s Jason, he wants to meet you both,” she answers hesitantly. I give her a confused look. Why is this a problem? It makes sense her brother would want to meet with the men his sister is betrothed to. She continues, “He’s just really protective of me, he has been since we were kids. He was always sticking up for me when the other kids were picking on me.”

“This is a good thing. He should be protective of you, My Love.”

“I know, he’s just having a hard time wrapping his head around all this. He just found out his baby sister is engaged to two vampires and that she isn’t entirely human. It’s a lot to take in at once,” she explains. I nod in understanding. This is a lot of information for any human to comprehend.

I kiss her softly. “Do not worry, My Love. We will meet with him and he will surely see how important you are to the both of us, how much we love one another. This will put his fears to rest.” She smiles up at me. “Now, we must prepare. We are meeting with the queen this night to negotiate you working at her behest.” She looks somewhat nervous.

“You think everything will work out okay?” she asks.

“Of course, do not worry. We have included amendments to keep you safe while in her employ. Think of this as more of a job interview, alright?” She has a thoughtful expression as she nods her acceptance.

“Good evening,” says my child as he enters the study, making his way to us. He gives us each a tender kiss. “How was your day, Lover?” he asks of our mate. She proceeds to tell him about the lunch with her brother and he agrees with my feelings upon meeting with him.

“We must ready ourselves for our meeting with the queen,” he says once the matter of Sookie’s kin is settled. Sookie’s fear spikes through the bond and Eric and I exchange a concerned look. Then Eric grins wickedly. He leans down to Sookie’s ear whispering, “Let us help you settle these nerves, Lover.” She gives him a small smile as his hands begin roaming over her. I join them and as Eric lowers our mate to sit on the couch, I lower myself to my knees before our golden mate. Eric lifts Sookie’s dress from her and I snatch away her panties, bringing a small gasp from her.

I lick slowly through her warm folds, indulging in her sweet essence. Sookie moans and I look up to see my child kneading and licking her supple breasts before taking her nipples into his mouth to make her fist his hair and cry out in desire. I enter a finger inside her warm center and she is grinding against my hand and mouth as I continue my licks upon her swollen clit. Soon, she is panting and I sense her impending release. I plunge my fangs into the warm flesh of her thigh just as she screams out her orgasm around us. I look up and catch Eric’s lustful gaze as he drinks from our mate’s throat. I hear the thunder crashing around us brought on by her pleasure.

We settle ourselves to each side of her on the couch, allowing her a time to come back from her ecstasy and she smiles up at us, “Thank you,” she says softly.

“You are most welcome, Lover,” Eric says against her throat, placing a small kiss to her skin.

“Any time, My Love,” I tell her, kissing her forehead lovingly. “Now, I think we must ready for tonight’s meeting.” She nods and we help her gather her clothing before she dresses and stands with a loud sigh.

“Let’s get this over with,” she says before we make our way to the car and speed off into the night.


	15. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 15 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

 

[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 15

 

EPOV

We arrive at the bar and I’m already annoyed at the thought of dealing with Sophie Anne Leclurq. Godric made the right choice in requesting the help of Cataliades. The demon lawyer has always been a good businessman and his contracts are iron clad. I know he’ll have made any necessary adjustments to ensure the safety of our mate from the queen’s absurdity.

We enter Fangtasia and Pam is standing at the bar with an annoyed look on her face. “The brat is in your office, Master, along with the demon.” I nod to her and the three of us proceed to the office, leaving Pam in charge of the bar for the night. The queen is sitting at my desk with a haughty look on her face while Desmond Cataliades is sitting across from her in one of the leather chairs. We place ourselves on the couch, tucking Sookie between Godric and myself.

“So,” the queen starts, “This is your bonded mate, I am informed.”

“She is,” Godric and I concede in unison.

“I was unaware she was Valkyrie,” she says with slight hesitation in her voice as her eye twitches slightly at this realization. I smile. She finally comprehends what she’s stepped into. She will not be walking away with a new pet this night.

“She is, your Majesty,” I answer. “But this will not impede upon her ability to assist you with her telepathic abilities. I take it you have read over the contract already?” I ask, eager to move this evening along quickly.

“I have. It has been most thoroughly prepared, it seems,” she huffs, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Yes, thank you, your Majesty. I have taken special care to ensure the safety of such an important asset to your kingdom,” replies Desmond smoothly. Godric and I share a grin at this.

“Yes, well, I thank you for your careful attentions,” she replies tartly.

Desmond proceeds to pull out the contract and shows the queen where her signatures are required. He motions for Sookie to join him and she signs the appropriate places as well. With that done, the demon lawyer stands before nodding to us and making haste from the bar.

“Now, what is this mess with Bill Compton?” asks the queen. “He has somehow violated the privacy of your bonded?”

“He was found to be spying upon our mate’s home, your Majesty,” replies Godric coolly.

“Well, this is all news to me. I presume you will be handling his indiscretions accordingly?” she lies smoothly. Fucking bitch. But it doesn’t matter at this point. If she wants to throw her subject to the wolves, it’s her purgative. It’s not worth suffering the ramifications of angering the ludicrousness of the child queen. The contract is signed now and our mate is safe from her wrath.

“Of course, your Majesty,” I reply smoothly. She nods to us, standing from behind my desk.

“Congratulations on your bonding, now I must take my leave; there are important matters to attend to this night,” she sulks, stalking from the office with irritation clear on her face. Thank fucking Odin!

Sookie looks up to us beaming. “Guess she figured fighting this wasn’t worth it.”

“Of course not, My Love. Why would she risk the wrath of a Valkyrie?” Goric tells her playfully, causing her to giggle. She stands abruptly then.

“Well, I think celebrations are in order!” she claims excitedly. “Ding dong, the queen is gone!” she cheers happily, clapping her hands together and making us laugh at her joyous state.

“And how do you suppose we celebrate our victory, Lover?” I ask her suggestively, waggling my eyebrows down at her.

“I want to dance!” she calls out excitedly, taking Godic and I by our wrists before dragging us out to the dance floor. Godric smirks up at me, we’re both happy to see our Valkyrie in such a euphoric mood.

Pam is sitting at the throne and her eyebrow quirks as she sees our tiny mate dragging us through the crowd. She watches us, grinning widely at Sookie’s antics. Sookie is soon grinding her beautiful ass against my quickly tightening jeans, swaying her soft body to the loud music. Godric is pressed to her front and the three of us proceed to grind against one another, passing small caresses amongst each other.

Sookie leans up, pressing her lips to Godric’s as she continues her fervent rocking against us. I lean down, placing soft, wet kisses to her throat and when I find the sensitive spot just below her ear, she begins moaning into Godric’s mouth whilst trembling with her desire. I look up to see Pam’s wicked smirk and nod to the back hall, informing her we’ll be taking this party to a more private setting. I pick up my highly aroused mate and proceed to vamp her into my office.

I slam the door and have Sookie quickly pinned against it, crashing my mouth against hers. Godric is grinding against my back and begins kissing and sucking on my throat. He rips my jeans from me as I rip Sookie’s dress from her warm, eager body. I turn my head, finding Godric’s mouth with my own. We’re passionately kissing as Sookie reaches down, fisting my hardness in her tiny hand. I growl my pleasure into Godric’s mouth.

Sookie places me at her hot entrance. “Please, I need you,” she whispers against my jaw. I break my kiss with Godric and turn to her as I work my way inside her tightness, pressing my forehead to hers and looking deep into her shining silver eyes, studying her beautifully aroused expression. She cries out as I fully sheath myself inside her. I feel Godric’s hardness at my own tight entrance as he then works himself gently inside of me.

“God, yes,” I groan out at him. He enters me fully and we still against one another, accustoming ourselves to our now married state. Soon, we begin rocking against one another as one and I’m lost in my ecstasy. Godric is kissing and licking my throat, placing small passionate bites to my sensitive skin as he continues working himself in and out of me.

I’m kissing Sookie fervently as I continue thrusting inside her hot, wet entrance. She’s crying out her own pleasure into my mouth. Our thrusting is becoming more vigorous against one another as I feel my impending release approaching. Sookie sinks her tiny fangs into my throat and I fall over the sweet edge, releasing my seed deep inside her. Godric thrusts one last time inside me and finds his own release inside me whilst sinking his fangs deep into my shoulder muscles to bring me once more inside our mate. I feel myself sliding down, unable to hold myself up in my sated state.

We fall to a mass of unmoving limbs, holding one another as we slowly come back from the brink of ecstasy. I’m holding onto both my mates, one curled in each of my arms. I relish the feel of them both wrapped against me and just sit, enjoying this moment between them. Soon, Sookie is giggling against me.

“What is it, Lover?” I ask her curiously.

“That was some celebration!” she says cheerfully. We share a low chuckle at our mate’s joyful demeanor.

We slowly unfold from one another and redress ourselves, each flashing satisfied grins at one another. I pick Sookie up and bring her to my desk chair, placing her in my lap as I open my laptop to try and get some work done before the bar closes for the night. I remember Compton is still locked in the basement and send a text to Thalia, instructing her to accompany the queen’s spy out of my area, informing him that the consequence of returning will mean the true death. The thought makes me smile. I’m hoping he returns just so I can have an excuse to end the slimy fucker.

I work for a time and soon, my Valkyrie lover is asleep against me. Godric is sitting across from me on the couch and he raises his head to us smiling as he clears his throat. “Sookie wishes us to partake in a date night with her friend, Amelia and her new boyfriend tomorrow evening,” he tells me. I nod. I’ve met Amelia before at the bar when she was still seeing my child. I was surprised to find out the loud and boisterous witch was my Sookie’s friend. They’re so different from one another. But, if my love wishes for us to participate in this social situation, I will oblige her.

“Perhaps we should have Sookie invite her brother as well. He wants to meet with us before the pledging. This way, we’re killing two birds with one stone, as Pam would say,” I answer him. Besides, it might be good to have a bit of a buffer when dealing with our mate’s brother. From what Sookie has told us of him, he can be quite obstinate and evidently, is prejudiced against vampires.

“We will mention this to her. I agree it might be best to meet with them all together as this may be less stressful to our mate,” he says thoughtfully. His mood turns serious then, “My Maker has contacted me once more.” I tense at this news, it must be important for her to reach out to us.

“What news does my Grandsire bring?”

“She would like to meet with Sookie,” he tells me and my brows shoot to my hairline.

“Did she say what they are to discuss?” I’m very curious as to what this visit could mean for us.

Godric smiles at this. “She wishes to officiate the pledging,” he answers with a grin. I chuckle; my Grandsire is full of surprises.

“Is that all she would say?”

“She said she wishes to discuss our mate’s new abilities with her, to enlighten her about her Supernatural nature and what it might mean to our future. When I tried to press for details, she only mocked that it was “girl talk” and that I should trust her judgment.” That certainly sounds like the A.P.; always vague and taunting with her visions.

“When are they to meet?”

“She says she will appear at the right time,” he chuckles at this. “I’m sure it will be very soon.” He stands to approach us, reaching down and stroking our mate’s hair softly. “We need to find appropriate rings for the pledging, my child, as our mate wishes to follow this human tradition. Do you have something in mind?”

“I’ve given it some thought. I may have an idea; let me show you.” I reach to the laptop and pull up a webpage to show my Maker the rings I’d been looking at.

“Hm, a Valknut, the mark of Odin. The symbolism is perfect, I think. I believe Sookie will appreciate this.” I’m really hoping she will like this; I know it is not a diamond ring, traditional of a human joining, but it is more meaningful for what we represent to one another. Sookie begins stirring on my lap and I quickly minimize the page before she can see it.

She stretches, smiling up at us. “What did I miss?” she asks sleepily.

“We were discussing our impending date night, My Love. We believe you should invite your brother as well so he can meet us in comfortable company,” explains Godric and she nods to him.

“That’s probably a good idea. I’ll call him in the morning and invite him over; all I’ll have to do is offer to feed him.” She chuckles. “Is that all?”

Godric shakes his head, lifting her from my lap and settling her on the couch to face him. “My Love, remember when I told you of the vampire I had contacted about our mating and your Valkyrie abilities?” She nods up to him. “This vampire is my Maker, she is the Ancient Pythoness, or A.P., for short. She is a seer and has visions of the future.”

“Wow, that’s really cool!” she says excitedly and then looks puzzled, “But why do I need to know all of this?”

“She would like to meet with you to discuss your transition to Valkyrie and possibly some other things as well.” Sookie looks shocked by this.

“She wants to meet with me?” she asks, “but why?”

“My Maker always has good reasons for her actions, though she is often unwilling to share her motives. She can be a bit eccentric and often speaks in cryptic ways. But if she wishes to speak with you, it is surely a matter of great importance.” She looks worried and I can feel her anxiety through the bond as she tries to absorb this information.

“When am I supposed to meet with her?”

“She will come to you when the time is right is all she would tell me.” Sookie snorts at this.

“Alright, I’ll listen to what she has to say. Hopefully, she’ll have some useful information for me; I’m still curious about my new Valkyrie traits.” I’m pleased she’s taking this news so well. This is assuredly an important meeting. My Grandsire does not often step in to guide future endeavors, so when she does, it’s imperative her words are followed carefully.

“Lover, when you meet with my Grandsire, it’s very important that you take her words to heart. They may not make sense to you and she will not likely explain everything, but you can trust that she has the best of intentions with her advice.” She nods to me, solemnly. “Come,” I say standing and taking her small hand in mine. “Let us retire for the night,” I say, leading my mates to the car.

We arrive home soon and make our way to our bed chambers. We proceed to strip ourselves of our clothing and are soon cuddled together beneath the covers. Sookie turns and kisses me whispering, “Love you,” softly.

“I love you too, my little Valkyrie,” I say softly to her. She turns and places a kiss on Godric’s lips.

“Love you,” she tells him.

“I love you, Dear One. Tomorrow we will enjoy our date night with your friends.” She smiles at this and falls asleep quickly between us.

I kiss Godric softly. “It seems our destiny is encroaching quickly, my child. This will bring good things and I am sure we will prevail together,” he says softly to me. I nod and lay back, letting the darkness take me with this thought in mind.


	16. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch.16 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
  


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch.16

   


SPOV

I wake and find myself deep in thought over the events of last night. An ancient, powerful vampire that’s able to see into the future wants to meet with me. I wonder what all she could want to speak with me about. Why wouldn’t she speak with her own child if it pertains to our god given purpose? I can only conclude that somehow I will be the one to guide the three of us, or could be the cause of our possible failure.

This thought is terrifying. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life. I’ve found my mates that literally share pieces of my soul and am falling deeper in love with them each day. I can’t lose them. The memory of them burning in the sun that fateful morning flashes through my mind. I already almost lost them both that day and if it weren’t for the miracle I was somehow able to perform, they would be lost to me now. The recollection brings tears to my eyes. I refuse to be the reason we fail, I couldn’t live with myself if my own actions brought harm to either of them.

A soft hand caresses my face and I turn to see Godric staring deep into my tear filled eyes. He pulls me into his arms and starts rubbing small circles on my back with his cool hand. “My Love, what is it that has you so distressed?” he asks me quietly.

“I’m scared,” I whisper to him. He looks confused and I feel his anxiety rising through the bond.

“What is it you fear, Dear One?”

“I was just thinking about this meeting with your Maker and what she may need to tell me and I’m afraid that somehow I’ll be the one to hold our future in my hands. What if I mess up? What if somehow I fail to protect you? I love you both so much and I couldn’t live with myself if I was somehow responsible for causing you harm. I can’t lose you.” He nods knowingly at me.

“I can understand this fear. But life is full of things that are out of our own control. You must trust in the love we share and in yourself, Dear One. Do not underestimate your own abilities. You already saved my life once and I trust you with it always.” He kisses me softly and I feel my worries melting away. He’s right, I need to trust in myself and prepare for the danger I know is coming. I will save them, I have to.

I smile at him then and my heart is bursting with the love I feel for both he and his child. “We have some time before our date night starts; you wanna work on my training some?” I ask excitedly. If our mission depends on my abilities, I’m damn well going to work at them! I’m a Valkyrie warrior and it’s damn time I start thinking and acting like it!

He grins at me, “Of course, Dear One. Put on some comfortable clothes, I am going to put you to work,” he tells me, attacking my face with wet kisses. I squeal at his attentions and jump from the bed.

“Let me text my brother and tell him to meet us at the farmhouse for our dinner tonight real quick,” I say, picking up my cell phone and shooting Jason a text. I quickly put on some leggings and a sweatshirt before tying my hair back from my face. He takes my hand and begins leading me deeper into the basement.

We enter what I can only describe as a home gym, but that doesn’t really do it justice. This place is huge! There are weapons hanging along one wall. And mats are placed around on the concrete floor. There’s a punching bag in the corner and a variety of weights along with a workout bench.

“Wow, this is awesome! I had no idea Eric had his own freaking gym below his house!” Godric chuckles at this. He takes my hand and leads me to the weight bench.

“You have Supernatural strength, but it’s still important to build up your muscles in order to wield your body as a weapon. I want to start at a low weight and just test what you are comfortable lifting, My Love. Now lay here and I will spot you.” He motions to the bench and I lie down, taking a deep breath. I’ve never really worked out before, but then, I’ve never planned on having to prepare for a battle of the Supernatural sort either. He adds some weight and nods at me.

I lift the bar easily and he quickly adds some more for me to try. This process continues until my arms are shaking and he tells me to stop. “Well, how’d I do?” I ask him breathily. Whew! I’m already breaking a sweat!

“Excellent, Dear One. We will start with this weight next time and keep building your strength gradually,” he tells me with a grin.

“Alright, what’s next?” I ask rolling my neck and stretching my limbs.

“Speed training,” he says with a grin. He takes my hand and leads me to an adjoining room. How freaking big is this place? Damn! There’s a running track surrounding an indoor pool in this extension of Eric’s massive gym. Godric walks me to the track and pulls a timer from the pocket of his training pants.

“Shouldn’t we be, I don’t know, like, sword training or something? How is running going to help me in a fight?” He laughs.

“Stamina is important, even to immortal beings and as important as weapons training is, we will lead up to this in time. I need to discover the extent of your speed and strength first to keep you safe while sparring.” I nod at his explanation. Somehow I’d envisioned clashing swords or even sighting in machine guns as part of my training, but I suppose it’s smarter to begin with the basics.

“Sookie, I want you to run one lap; give it everything you have. I want to know what you’re working with.” I nod and grin at him. I’ve been curious about my Supe speed. I stretch one last time to ready my body. “Ready?” he asks and I nod, staring down at the track. “Go!” he yells and I bolt with everything I’ve got; my surroundings are a blur of color and I’m back to him in what feels like only seconds.

“Good,” he says with a grin. “Now keep up this speed for a while until I stop you.” I make quick work of my speeding laps around the track until it feels as if my lungs will burst, at which point, he finally motions for me to stop. I’m winded; I guess he was right about building my stamina.

“I would like to test your senses, Dear One,” he says as he brings a handkerchief from his pocket. I give him a confused look and he chuckles. “Trust me,” he says, leading me back into the first room, away from the pool as he ties the cloth around my head to cover my eyes. I feel him lay a gentle kiss on my lips and I smile. “Okay,” he whispers against my ear, “Now that you don’t have your vision to rely on, I want you to use your other senses to find me,” he says, lightly running his hand up my arm and causing me to shiver. “Come and find me!” I hear him call and dash to the sound.

I flail out my arms and catch thin air. Damn. There is a sharp crack across my ass as he smacks me. “Hey!” I squeak out in shock, reaching in the direction of the spanking; nothing. That sneaky little vampire! I hear his chuckle to the left and race to the spot at top speed. Bam! I run smack into his muscular form and wrap my arms around him quickly. He pulls off my blindfold and is smiling down at me.

“You caught me, My Love, now what ever will you do with me?” he asks huskily. Oh! So that’s the game we’re playing I think to myself with a wicked grin. I grip him tightly around the middle and toss him down onto one of the training mats. He stares up at me in shock and I smirk down at him. He sits up quickly, pulling me down to him before pinning me beneath him on the mat.

His kiss is passionate. We’re attacking each other’s mouths in a battle of fangs, lips and tongues. My pants are ripped away along with my panties and his follow mine quickly. He plunges into my wet center and I’m crying out in ecstasy at his delicious intrusion. My sweatshirt is torn away and Godric begins kneading and licking my breasts and as he begins nibbles lightly along my sensitive flesh, I moan out for him.

“God, my Sookie, I love you,” he whispers against me as his thrusts are becoming faster and harder, building the pressure and bringing me closer to my release. I grip his muscular shoulders, digging in my claws and drawing blood from his soft skin. He grunts in pleasure at my actions and we hit our climax as one, our cries mixing together into the gym to echo around us as the thunder crashes in the distance. He plops himself beside me, a huge grin across his face that I’m sure echoes my own.

“I love you,” I whisper to him, relearning how to breathe after our vigorous lovemaking. He kisses me softly.

“I love you too, my little warrior. I think your first session has been a successful one, indeed.” I snort at this. I’d have to wholeheartedly agree! He pulls me to my feet and we pick up the remnants of our clothing. Vampire lovers are hard on a girl’s wardrobe I think to myself with a smirk. We make our way to the shower and wash each other, enjoying soft caresses in the warm water. We wrap ourselves in towels before making our way back to the bedroom.

Eric is dressed in a soft gray sweater and dress slacks. He looks mouthwateringly handsome. He smirks over at us as we begin pulling out clothes for date night. “What have you two been up to this afternoon?” he asks with a devilish grin and a quirk of his delicious eyebrow.

“We were training in your amazing gym,” I answer matter of factly.

“So that’s what the kids are calling it these days,” he says, pulling me into a passionate kiss to leave me breathless. I laugh at his playfulness.

“We really were training! Then we sort of christened one of your training mats,” I admit rather sheepishly, causing both of them to chuckle at my flushing face.

“She is showing much promise already, Eric. With some more teaching, she will make her ancestors proud,” Godric says, his voice full of pride and Eric shares his grin at me. I pull out my cell phone and see Jason has texted back that he will be meeting us for dinner. Then I check the time.

“Shit! We need to be at the farmhouse in half and hour!” I call, rushing to dress and ready for our evening. Of course, the guys are ready in no time and are casually talking against the far wall as I run around in a blur of frenzied activity. Finally, I check my reflection in the mirror. Good enough, I shrug.

We make our way to the car and Godric takes the driver’s seat as Eric and I pile into the back. Godric punches the gas and we make excellent time to Bon Temps. I see Jason’s truck and a motorcycle parked with Amelia’s car. We’re the last to arrive, big surprise I think to myself with a small sigh. I feel my anxiety start to rise as I anticipate how my brother with react to my vampires. Eric kisses my head softly and whispers, “There’s nothing to fear, we will both be here for moral support, Lover.” He squeezes my hand softly and I let out a deep breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.

We make our way to the front door, hand in hand, a vampire on either side of me. Amelia throws open the front door, beaming at us. “Sook! Come on in, dinner’s getting cold!” she calls to us, eliciting grins from the three of us.

We enter the house and Jason and Amelia’s boyfriend are animatedly talking at the dining room table about some sports team or other. They both look up at us as we enter and Jason stands to greet us.

“Eric, Godric, this is my brother, Jason. Jason, Eric and Godric here are my, well, fiancés,” I tell him. Not exactly accurate, but it’s easier to explain. Jason holds out his hand to the guys. They each arch a brow at this, but Godric shakes his hand and then Eric follows suit. I guess I could have mentioned vampire etiquette to my brother, oh well.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stackhouse. Sookie has told us much about you,” says Eric smoothly.

“Yes, your sister has informed us of your concerns about our relationship with her and we hope to ease any fears you may have as to the bond she shares with us,” Godric tells my brother who is eyeing them both carefully. I hold my breath, waiting for his reaction.

“Well, I’m the man of the family now, seein’ as our daddy died when we were just kids, and I just wanna make sure my baby sister here is gonna be treated right,” he tells them. They nod in understanding.

“We have every intention of protecting your sister with our very lives. She will be well provided for and we will work to keep her happy as well as love her the rest of our lives; this we can promise you,” Eric tells Jason solemnly as he nods up at him. I smile at his sweet words.

“Well alright, I just want her to be happy and if ya’ll can do that, I ain’t got a problem with ya’ll gettin’ hitched,” Jason replies, sticking out his chest, as if he’s giving his permission for me to be with them. I roll my eyes at this. I’m glad he approves, but really, even if he didn’t, it wouldn’t keep me from the men I love.

“We appreciate your acceptance of our place in your sister’s life,” Godric tells my brother, his lips barely lifting into a small smirk.

“Well! Now that that’s out of the way, let’s dig in! I slaved all day over a hot oven to bake this damn casserole!” calls Amelia, making us all chuckle before we make our way to the dinner table. Eric and Godric pull out my chair for me and I smile gratefully at them. They take their places at either side of me and Amelia brings in two heated bottles of True Blood for them. They nod and thank her for her hospitality.

We begin eating the casserole and tension is slowly easing from our earlier exchange. “Sookie, this is my boyfriend, Tray, Tray this is my best friend, Sookie, and I guess you know these are her boyfriends, Eric and Godric,” she says between bites.

Tray holds his hand out to me and I shake it lightly. “Hey, Sookie, Ames here has told me lots about you. It’s good to finally put a face to the name,” he tells me with a genuine smile. I notice he doesn’t try to shake my vampires’ hands, but as he’s a werewolf, I suppose he already understands their aversion to this. Instead, he nods his head to each of them in turn. “Nice to meet you both,” he tells them in his gruff voice.

He is your typical biker type, burly and a bit scruffy; rough around the edges, with dark, unruly hair and a five o’clock shadow, but he has kind, gray eyes and the small, adoring looks he keeps flashing at Amelia make me like him instantly. “So, Tray, what do you do?” I ask, politely.

“I own a bike shop outside of town, business is pretty good; I keep the prices low and people know I do quality work,” he explains.

“Tray is a whiz with bikes, he’s been working on them since he was a kid in his dad’s shop,” gushes Amelia, admiration clear on her face.

The guys start talking about motorcycles and cars as Amelia and I start clearing the table. I smile, glad to see them all getting along so well. Soon, the conversation changes to sports and the discussion is quickly becoming heated between them. Amelia rolls her eyes and winks at me. Men. I shake my head. As we’re washing dishes, the guys get up from the table.

“We’re goin’ out to shoot some hoops, you girls are welcome to come out and cheer us on if you want,” calls Jason from the front room.

“Be out in a bit!” I call back. Thank goodness they’re all getting along so well!

Amelia and I begin discussing the upcoming pledging ceremony. “So, did you and Pam find a dress yet?” she asks excitedly.

“We did! It’s beautiful Ames! Pam’s holding onto it for me, so the guys don’t see it until the ceremony; they’re gonna love it!”

“I can’t wait! I’m so happy for you, Sook. They’re good for you. It’s good to see you coming out of your shell.” I grin at her.

“Tray seems really sweet, you know, once you get past the whole burly biker thing,” I joke, making her laugh. “But really, he adores you. You can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you.” She nods and smiles.

We finish the dishes and make our way out to the guys. They’re in the middle of a heated game of two on two, with my vampire’s on Team Skin. I drool at the sight of their shirtless forms in the yard light, their muscles bulging with their vigorous play. Amelia elbows me, giggling at my mooning.

“Earth to Sookie!” she calls playfully, I snort at her.

“Sorry! They make it impossible not to stare!” I explain, giggling as I turn to her, “Hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the house. Now that I’ve moved out, I wondered if you were planning on staying here still. I don’t want to stick you with all the bills.”

“Yeah, Tray and I were talking about that. Would it be okay if he moved in with me? The place is really empty now and it’s way bigger than his bachelor pad.”

“Of course! I’m just glad I’m not putting you out! I can take my name off the bills so you guys can get everything changed over,” I tell her, pulling her into a hug. “Thanks for tonight. Dinner was great and it’s nice to see the guys enjoying spending some time together. This was an amazing idea, Ames.”

“Don’t mention it, Bestie, it was nothing. I’m just glad you approve of Tray; I really like him, Sook.”

“I can tell. Hold on to him, he’s a keeper,” I tell her with a wink and she grins.

Soon, the guy’s game ends. My vampires’ schooled Tray and Jason; big surprise. We exchange hugs and goodbyes and are soon headed back home. I’m ecstatic about the way the evening turned out. I’ll rest better now, knowing my friends and brother are accepting of my mates. I curl up in Eric’s lap in the backseat and fall asleep with a small smile on my face.


	17. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 17 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)  


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 17

   


SPOV

I wake the day before our pledging ceremony. The last couple days have been a whirlwind of activity as we’ve been preparing for the big night. Thank God for Pam. I honestly don’t know what I’d have done without her. She’s been a life saver, helping me find caterers and a band and helping with seating arrangements and decorations. We’ve decided to host the event in the backyard to keep a more intimate setting. I’m thrilled to be pledged to my vampires, it won’t change the relationship we have now, but does a wedding really change a relationship that much? It’s a day to celebrate the love we have for one another and to share our joy with our family and friends.

The guys have been working on some big secret for our pledging and I have no idea what it could possibly be. I’ve walked in on the two of them whispering and working together on something, but they refuse to tell me what it is. I know I’ll love whatever they have planned. I’m currently lying between my loves, this all running through my mind, along with all the last minute things I have to do tomorrow, when Godric wakes beside me.

“Good evening, My Love. I love waking next to you,” he says with a smile, laying a soft kiss on my lips.

“The feeling is mutual,” I answer, earning me a wide grin.

“I have gotten word from my Maker. She’ll be arriving later this night for your meeting, Dear One.” I’ve been anxiously awaiting her arrival. I’m still feeling worried about what she may reveal to me.

“What time will she get here?”

“I am not sure, but I assume shortly after full dark. Do not fear, Dear One. It is not her intention to scare or intimidate you; she is simply here to give you the information necessary to defeat our enemies.” He has been reassuring me of this often, but I can’t help my worry. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I can do this. I’ll take what she has to say to heart and follow her directives carefully.

“Is there anything else I should know before she gets here?” he shakes his head at me.

“Just pay attention to her words, My Love.” He kisses my head softly then.

“Come,” he says, lifting me from the bed. “Let us train and then you can prepare for your meeting.”

We’ve made a habit of this the last couple of days, training while Eric is still in his day slumber. We dress quickly and I follow him to the underground gym. We train hard and I’m drenched in sweat and breathing heavily by the time we finish. I’m finally starting to feel more confident with my new Supernatural abilities. Godric leads me to the showers and soon, we’re cleaned and dressed, ready to begin our night. We make our way to the office and Eric is already waiting for us.

“Good evening, Lover, how is your training progressing?” he asks, pulling me into a hug and placing a kiss to my forehead.

“I think I’m finally getting comfortable with my Supernatural nature,” I answer cheerfully. He nods, smiling down at me in pride.

“Your Grandsire is coming to talk with me tonight.” He nods.

“I know, we’ll leave you to your meeting and you can enlighten us to the details when we return.”

A vampire enters the room then. She looks ancient! Well, I know she is, but she looks like an elderly woman with deeply wrinkled skin and long, thin, silvery hair. I’ve never met a vampire that looks a day over thirty. I notice her eyes are milky white; the guys didn’t inform me she was blind. I’m staring, taking in her surprising form as she laughs softly. “Young One, you have nothing to fear from me. Let’s say our goodbyes to your mates so we girls can have our little talk,” she says in her cackling voice.

Eric and Godric wrap me in there arms and I kiss them each goodbye. “Love you,” I whisper to them.

“I love you too, my Sookie,” Eric whispers.

“I love you, my beautiful Valkyrie,” says Godric with a small smile. They both turn, placing a soft kiss to either side of the A.P.’s face before making their way from the room.

I watch the ancient vampire make her way to one of the overstuffed leather chairs across from me on the couch and find her presence surprisingly calming. She smirks over at me.

“I am sure you have many questions for me, Young One. Some, I may even be able to answer,” she tells me with a chuckle.

“Why did you want to talk with me instead of Godric or Eric?” This has been bugging me ever since Godric informed me of our impending meeting.

“What I have to say, while it affects the three of you, mostly concerns you alone and I thought this conversation may be more comfortable with just us gals,” she says, chuckling once more. Glad she finds this so amusing.

“They told me you have information for me that concerns my transformation to Valkyrie.”

“Yes, my child and his Eric have informed you of much about your heritage, but there are some things they are unaware of. Valkyrie numbers have been dwindling the past several centuries as the blood line has been watered down through the mating with humans, and with the decline of their numbers, many of their attributes have become long since forgotten.” I nod in understanding and then recall she can’t see me.

“I understand.”

“There is one trait unique only to the Valkyrie, although they are immortal, they are susceptible to death by despair. They can literally be killed through their own sorrow. It is important to remember this, Young One, though, that is all I can tell you on the subject.” Well, that’s kind of irritating, but the guys did warn me she was cryptic with her words.

“Okay, I’ll be sure to remember this.” I feel nervous about how I could possibly become overwhelmed with so much despair and once more, I pray I’m strong enough to face whatever may be coming.

“Good, now you no longer need to take in nourishment as you are sustained by lightning, of this I know you are aware, but I ask that you start regularly taking nourishment once more; I cannot explain why this is important, but know it is imperative to your future with your mates.” God! This is really annoying! Why can’t she just tell me why all this is so important? I suppose giving details of the future could risk that potential future being changed. This must be the reasoning behind her perplexing answers.

“I’ll be sure to eat regularly, but isn’t there anything you can tell me that isn’t so vague?” She laughs heartily at this. I don’t think this is the first time someone has become frustrated with her explanations.

“We can speak of your past, as it has already occurred, it will not hinder future incidences.”

“My past? What’s so important about my past? I mean, it’s already happened, it’s not like I can change it now.” I find I am becoming more confused by this strange woman.

“Ah, that is true. Tell me, how did you feel about the visions you had of your future mates?” she asks with a smirk.

“Visions, you mean my dreams?” She nods at this. “I don’t know, they were confusing, there were so many images flashing by so quickly I could barely make sense of it. It was kind of frustrating, actually, not knowing what they meant.” Kind of like right now, I think to myself.

“They were not just random pictures, Young One. They were warnings of your future, think of it as a bit of subliminal messaging from a friend,” she tells me with a smirk.

“You sent me those freaky dreams?” I ask in shock. I didn’t realize vampires had such an ability, although, I suppose she isn’t just any vampire. She nods to me. “But why?”

“You were meant to become the mate of my child and his Eric, but there were other troubling paths that would have led to the demise of you all. I took precautions to ensure the three of you would find one another to ensure the future fate has in store for you.” Wow, this is really crazy! I never would have imagined some ancient vampire seer would be sending me freaky dreams to warn me of impending danger.

“I feel like I should thank you,” I tell her reverently and she grins at me.

“You are quite welcome, Young One.”

“Is there anything you can tell me about the trial we’ll be facing?”

“I can tell you to heed my advice and to continue with your training, if you do this, you will be victorious. Trust in yourself and in your mates. It is the love you share that will bring your triumph.”

“Okay. I can do that. Thank you for your help; I’ll work to be prepared.”

“Enjoy your mates for now. Do not worry about the trial, it will be coming in due time.” With that she stands from the chair; apparently that’s all she can tell me tonight. “I will see you tomorrow evening, Young One.” I thank her once more and she vanishes from the room. What a night!

“The old bat gone yet?” asks Pam as she stalks into the office.

“Hey, Pam. What are you doing here?” I ask in confusion.

“My Master asked that I come and check on you and to be sure everything is set for the ceremony tomorrow,” she retorts in a bored tone.

“I think I have everything ready. I just need a night to relax and calm these frazzled nerves,” I tell her with a loud sigh.

A wicked grin crosses her face. “Oh, I think I can help with that! Come, Sweetness, you and I are having a girl’s night.” This is news to me.

“We are?”

“You didn’t get to celebrate the tradition of a human bachelorette party, consider this a substitute,” she tells me with a sly wink.

She leads me to our bed chamber and starts rifling through my closet. She proceeds to pull out one of the slinky black dresses we found on our shopping trip. “Put this on, it’s perfect.” I grin. This could be exactly what I need to take my mind off our uncertain future.

She helps get me ready for our night on the town and soon, we’re zooming off in her pink minivan. She pulls up to a night club and the line is stretched around the corner of the building. “Pam, this place is packed! We’ll never get in!”

“Trust me, Cupcake,” she smirks and leads me to the front door where the bouncer lets us right in.

“How did you do that?” I ask in surprise.

“My Master owns this place.” I grin, of course Eric would own a trendy night club.

We make our way to the crowded dance floor and the dance music is blaring around us. Soon, I’m lost to the music. Pam and I are grinding against each other and are quickly gaining the attention of quite a few of the fellow patrons. Eat your heart out, fellas.

A large, muscular, bald man with lavender eyes approaches us as we’re dancing together. He gives us a sly grin. “You babes are looking good tonight; can I get you something to drink?” Pam and I flash our fangs in unison with a wicked hiss and he backs off instantly, holding up his hands in defense. He quickly disappears back into the crowd. Wimp.

We continue our boogying and I’m soon laughing and having a great time, the worries of the night forgotten for a while. Once my legs are aching, I lean over to Pam and tell her I’m ready to leave. She guides me out of the crowded club and we make our way to the van.

“Thanks, Pam. I really needed that,” I tell her truthfully once we’re heading back to the house.

“No, thank you, Valkyrie,” she tells me wiggling her eyebrows at me. She did get a little aggressive with our grinding earlier I think to myself with a snort. We pull up to the house, and she lets me out, blowing me a kiss and making me giggle.

I make my way into the house and proceed to descend the stairs to my waiting mates. “How was your meeting, Lover,” Eric starts. He then takes in my outfit and his brows raise in surprise. “And why are you dressed like a fangbanger?” he asks, hungrily eyeing my short, strappy number. I smirk over at him. As much as I’d like to jump him right now, my aching muscles are screaming at me for sleep.

“The meeting went well and then your child showed up and took me out to celebrate our upcoming pledging,” I tell him with a wide grin. Godric enters the room and his eyes turn to saucers as he takes in my outfit.

He quickly shakes off his shock at seeing me dressed so provocatively and asks, “What did my Maker have to tell you, My Love?”

I make my way to the bed, stripping the slinky garment from my body before crawling into our bed. I sigh, making myself comfortable before I answer, “She told me Valkyrie can die from despair, but couldn’t explain why this was important to our future.”

“I was unaware of this,” says Godric in wonderment as Eric nods his agreement.

“She said there are things about the Valkyrie that have been forgotten once their population began declining,” I explain. “Then she told me to start eating food regularly again.” They look confused by this. Join the club. “She also revealed that she was the one who sent me the dreams I had of you both.”

“She was able to project those images to you?” Godric asks in shock.

“Yes, she told me they were like a sort of subliminal messaging, helping me avoid taking the wrong path, or something,” I explain.

“I had no idea she could do such a thing,” says Eric in awe.

“Nor did I, my child, but I am grateful for her interference.” I nod my agreement, then let out a jaw cracking yawn. It has been a long day and I’m completely exhausted.

“Let us rest, Lover. Tomorrow will be an exciting day for all of us,” he tells me, giving me a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Eric.”

Godric leans to me and gives me a kiss. “I love you, My Mate, sweet dreams,” he tells me softly.

“I love you too, Godric,” I tell him dreamily as sleep takes me over.


	18. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 18 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
  


   


# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 18

   


SPOV

The ceremony begins in less than an hour and I’m bubbling with excitement. Amelia and Pam are standing with me in the small tent we have set up next to where the ceremony will be taking place. They’ve been helping me with the last minute adjustments to my gown and touching up my makeup and I just can’t seem to be able to wipe the goofy grin from my face.

“You look beautiful, Sook. The guys aren’t gonna know what hit ‘em,” Amelia tells me with a smile as she pins the last of my hair on my head. I wrap her into a tight hug.

“I love you,” I tell her, suddenly feeling overcome with emotions. I feel tears starting to prick at the corners of my eyes already. Great.

“Don’t you start with your leaking. I just fixed your makeup, Sweetness,” Pam says snidely. I snort at her.

“Fine, but I can’t make any promises once the ceremony starts. I have a feeling I’m gonna be blubbering like a baby.” Pam rolls her eyes at me and sighs. Gotta love Pam. I hear the soft music of the band starting to lift through the night air. It’s almost time now, my eagerness courses through me and I feel the matching emotions of my lovers coming back through the bond to make me smile.

The girls peek out at the yard. “Looks like everyone’s seated already, Sook. The boys look adorable in their tuxes,” cries Amelia excitedly. I grin. I can’t wait to see them in their tuxedos. I’m sure they are mouthwateringly handsome. Finally, they get the signal and nod to me to begin my walk to my mates. My heart is racing. This is it!

I step from the tent and see my loves standing before me across the lawn and just stand there for a time, unable to move. Both their faces are filled with adoration and I can feel their love and affection coming to me through the bond. I finally bid my limbs to work once more and begin making my way up the aisle, completely oblivious to anything but their beautiful faces looking back at me. I soon reach them and they each take one of my hands, smiling warmly down to me. Eric leans down and places a soft kiss on my cheek. “You’re a vision, Lover,” he whispers softly. Godric kisses my other cheek tenderly as we look up into the milky white eyes of the Ancient Pythoness.

“We are gathered here this night to witness the joining of these three, fated mates, to celebrate the love and devotion they share with one another. Let that which the fates have brought together, no force tear asunder,” she calls loudly to the crowd behind us. She pulls something from her robes and opens her hand to display three platinum rings to us. “Let these rings represent visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unite their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them,” she booms in a commanding voice.

She turns in Eric’s direction first. “Eric Northman, do you vow to cherish and love your mates to remain faithful to them and protect them both for eternity?”

Eric looks to us with a solemn expression, “I vow this,” he says earnestly, taking up one of the rings and placing it on my finger. He kisses my hand gently and looks into my eyes with reverence.

“And do you, Godric, vow to cherish to love and remain faithful to your given mates, to keep them protected throughout eternity?”

Godric turns to us and I see bloody tears forming in his eyes as he whispers softly, “This I vow for eternity.” I feel my own tears starting as I see the love in his eyes. He takes up one of the rings held out by his Maker and places it on Eric’s hand, kissing it softly as he looks tenderly into Eric’s ocean blue eyes.

“And Sookie Stackhouse, do you vow to cherish and to love and remain faithful to your mates fated to you by the gods, to protect them both for the rest of eternity?” I’m sniffling now and tears are rolling down my cheeks.

“I vow this for forever and eternity,” I say through my tears as I stare up at my two loves. I feel their own love bursting through the bond at my admission. I take the last ring from her putstretched hand and place it on Godric’s finger, kissing it lovingly whilst staring up into his blazing green eyes, rimmed in bloody tears.

The A.P. brings out a glistening, silver chalice and an intricately designed dagger, holding them above us as she begins, “Then through the blood that binds you, I pronounce you pledged, eternally bound to one another from this night forth.” We hold our wrists to her and she slices each in quick succession, holding the chalice beneath us to catch the flowing liquid. Once each of our wounds stops flowing, she holds the chalice above us once more.

“Drink the life force you share and seal the bonds you have with one another.” We drink the blood in turn and once the cup is empty, the Ancient Pythoness smiles down to us. “I present to you all, the fated triumvirate the gods have created for one another. Enjoy each other and love each other each day of your shared lives. You may now share a kiss of love amongst one another.”

Eric swoops me up bridal style and lays the mother of all kisses on me as I hear the cheers of the guests behind us. He finally breaks the kiss and I’m laughing heartily as I’m grabbed around the waist and pulled into Godric’s arms. He stands me to face him and proceeds to dip me backwards, laying a fervent kiss on my lips. “I love you, My Wife,” he whispers with a wide grin as he brings me to stand up straight once more.

Eric and Godric approach one another then, wrapping each other in their muscular arms and kissing passionately. I love seeing them like this. They break the kiss and we turn to the small crowd. We join hands and raise them in triumph to the loud cheers, sharing beaming smiles with our guests.

We make our way to the white, cloth tent draped in twinkling lights to share a dinner with our guests and to celebrate our union. Pam did a great job picking the catering company. The food is wonderful and there’s Royalty Blend for the vampires in attendance. Everyone’s enjoying the company and the merriment is contagious throughout the gathered group. The three of us are sitting at a long table set facing our guests,and I have my pledged mates, my husbands, on either side of me. We share soft kisses and caresses amongst one another through our meal and I know I’ve never felt this happy.

The band starts playing a lively tune and my vampires reach down to me, proceeding to guide me to the dance floor. We dance together and are soon joined by other guests. After a time, my mates depart with a kiss to speak with some of their friends and allies. Amelia runs up to me beaming and pulls me into a tight bear hug.

“Sook, that was so beautiful! I think I went through a whole freaking box of tissues!” We share a laugh at this and proceed to boogey on the dance floor. I look out to see Pam through the crowd, making her way over to Jason and smirk to myself. Pam begins flirting with my man-whore of a brother and it’s clear by the grin on his face he’s enjoying her lustful attentions. Before long, I see the two of them sneaking out from the tent. I briefly worry at how this might turn out and then shake the thought away. They’re both adults, they can handle themselves.

I look out over the rest of the crowd, there are several vampires in attendance and I notice Thalia leaning against a post at the back of the tent scowling as per usual. I don’t recognize many of the others, but everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. I see my friend Lafayette making his way through the crowd. He’s grinning at me and I return the sentiment. I’ve missed him. Tara and I had a bit of a falling out a while back, but I’ve remained close to her cousin.

“Sooks, you are lookin’ all sorts of fine, Girl!” he tells me pulling me into a tight hug. “And your two boy toys is both fine as shit! Damn girl! They’s sex on a stick!” I laugh. Good old Lafayette.

“Thanks, Laf. I’m glad you could make it! How are things at the bar?”

“Psh, Sam done fucked up firin’ yous the way he did. Can’t get a decent waitress to save his life. It’s his own fault fo’ treatin’ yous the way he did. Dumbass. I needs to find me a better job,” he tells me in exasperation.

“Well, I’m happy you’re here, I’ve really missed you,” I tell my friend, pulling him into another hug.

“I’s gonna make my way over to that fine hunk of man meats over yonder, but yous keep in touch, Hookah, we’ll have us a girl’s night soon,” he tells me before he makes his way across the room to an attractive looking man. I roll my eyes, looks like tonight is the night for random hook ups.

I spot my mates across the way talking to some people I don’t recognize. I smile, taking in the sight of them. I don’t know how I managed to be lucky enough to have them both with me, but I’m thankful none the less. Godric looks over to me and we lock eyes. He gives me a sultry smile that makes me want to do bad things with my vampires. As much fun as I’m having, there’s another way I’d prefer to finish out this night.

I make my way to them, making sure to put an exaggerated sway to my hips and a seductive grin on my face. They’re hungrily taking in my seductive approach with matching smoldering looks. I feel the waves of lust coming from them through the bond and am already quivering in anticipation of my mates’ attentions.

I step between them and look into their lustful gazes. “I think I’m ready to consummate this thing, if you boys are interested,” I tell them in as sexy a voice as I can muster. I barely finish my statement before I’m lifted into the air, being flown into the house as I squeal in delight. I’m quickly deposited on our bed and both my mates are gazing down at me in yearning.

I finally take in my surroundings and gasp. There are candles everywhere set throughout the room flickering softly. I glance down and see rose petals scattered beneath me on the bed. It seems my vampires have been busy creating this little love nest for us. “You guys did all this?” I ask in awe. They nod.

“My Wife, this is a special night and we want to make it memorable,” Eric says huskily.

“You deserve to be romanced properly, my Bonded Wife,” adds Godric. Tears form in my eyes, and my heart is overflowing with the love I hold for my mates.

“It’s beautiful,” I whisper. They make their way to either side of me on the bed and Eric whispers softly against my ear.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you, Lover.” We proceed to leisurely undress one another, laying soft caresses upon each other’s skin and exchanging soft kisses between one another. Soon, we’re lying naked together on our sides, with Eric spooned tightly behind and Godric pressed to my front, they’re softly running their cool hands over my skin and I sigh in contentment.

Godric leans down, placing his soft lips against my own; I begin kissing him as I feel Eric placing soft, wet kisses along the back of my throat, and down my spine. My hands tangle in Godric’s hair as our kiss deepens. They’re both kneading my breasts and once I feel them pinching my nipples gently, I cry out. Eric is grinding his hardness against my back as Godric lifts my leg over his hip and begins slowly entering me. I relish the feel as he sheaths himself completely inside me.

I feel Eric’s hardness lining up with my back entrance and I instantly tense. I’ve never done this before and I’m afraid it might hurt. He senses my hesitation and whispers softly against my ear, “Relax, Lover, we’ll take it slow.” Godric has stilled against me as I nod back to Eric, giving him permission to continue. I feel a slight sting at the foreign invasion, but he takes his time, slowly working himself inside me. He enters me completely and stills, waiting for my body to adjust to him.

Slowly, they begin rocking against me with that practiced rhythm they share. It doesn’t take long for the slight pain to subside and soon, I find myself lost in the pleasure of them filling me so completely. The pace picks up and soon, we’re thrusting together harder. I’m moaning out my pleasure into Godric’s mouth as our kiss becomes a battle of lips, tongues and fangs.

Eric is placing light bites along my neck and shoulders, making me cry out with desire. I dig my claws into each of their hips, making them rock faster against me and soon I feel the pressure building within me. I bite down into Godric’s shoulder as my climax crashes through me and he cries out, finding his own release deep inside me. Eric thrusts twice more before he’s roaring out with his own intense climax.

We lie together, slowly floating back down from our passionate lovemaking, enjoying the closeness of one another. Godric lifts me and brings me to the bathtub, slowly lowering me into the warm water, which was already drawn at some point. The bathroom is lit by more flickering candles and the sight makes me smile; they really went all out. My mates join me in the tub, with Eric behind and Godric propped against my front. I’m just enjoying the feel of them surrounding me in the warm water when Eric breaks the silence.

“Lover, we’ve been working on a gift for you to celebrate our pledging.”

“I knew you were hiding something from me, I just couldn’t figure out what it might be,” I tell them, brimming with curiosity. Godric turns to me, grinning.

“My Love, have you ever been to Hawaii?”


	19. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch.19 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch.19

 

GPOV

We are once more on my private jet together, this time heading to our honeymoon in Hawaii. Eric and I were able to keep this surprise a secret from our mate as she was working on the ceremony preparations with Pam. Sookie was ecstatic with her surprise and I cannot be more gratified to see my wife in such a jubilant mood. With all the excitement going on lately, Eric and I agreed some time away to relax and enjoy our new bride was in order.

I was able to discuss this trip with my Maker after our pledging and she assured me that this trip was essential to our future together, that somehow it will assure our success. I do not understand what this could possibly mean, but I trust her visions. She also stated that our trial will be descending upon our return home. I do not want this realization to take away from this time we have together and will try to keep these thoughts from my mind during our romantic retreat.

I look over to see Sookie staring down at her pledging ring. She looks up at me saying, “It’s beautiful, what does it mean?”

“It is a Valknut; the symbol of Odin, from whom you are descended, My Valkyrie.”

“Three interlocking triangles; the symbolism is perfect, I think,” she tells me with a smile.

“I thought you might appreciate this, Lover,” Eric tells her, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

Sookie soon falls asleep and Eric and I softly discuss our plans for our honeymoon and what my Maker has told me of this trip and our impending future. “How could this trip benefit our future? We planned this vacation to relax and enjoy time with our bride.”

“I do not know, my child. The A.P. has told me it is the love we have for one another that will lead to our final victory, so I can only assume this time away will strengthen the love we have between one another.” He nods in understanding, but still looks puzzled. “Let us just enjoy this time we have together and put the worries of our future from our minds for the time being.” He nods and we both enter into down time for the duration of the flight.

Once we land, we make our way to the vampire hotel we will be staying in. The room has a beautiful view of the island and overlooks the ocean. Sookie is taking in the view with a huge grin. “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you guys planned all this. Thank you, my wonderful husbands,” she tells us, taking each our hands into one of hers and laying a kiss to each of our wedding rings. I smile indulgently down at her as Eric does the same.

“My Love, let us take you out for dinner so we can enjoy the island by moonlight,” I whisper against her ear, causing her to shiver. I love being able to affect her this way.

We lead her out into the warm night air filled with soft, melodic music from street performers along the winding paths. We make our way to a small grocery and allow our wife to pick out foods she will enjoy. As she shops, I whisper my dinner plans to Eric who grins and nods at my choice. We pay the owner for Sookie’s food choices along with a blanket and exit the shop. We take our Valkyrie in our combined embrace, sharing a mischievous grin before flying her into the night air as she squeaks her surprise into the darkness around us.

We land atop an expanse of the Makana mountain side. The place is isolated and we have the entire span to ourselves. Sookie looks out over the soft lights of torches flickering across the island with awe written over her beautiful face. I feel her exuberance through the bond at our surprise dinner location. She is beautiful under the soft illumination of the bright moonligh and my undead heart swells with love for her.

Eric and I spread the blanket over the rocky terrain and Sookie sits with us to enjoy her dinner. “It’s so beautiful from up here. The ocean glittering under the twinkling stars and moonlight; it’s breathtaking,” she says in awe, as she looks out over the serene waters stretched before us. I wrap her in my arms and Eric wraps the two of us in his own long arms, as we take in the beauty of the night around us. Sookie eats her dinner as we sit in peaceful silence for a time, enjoying the closeness of one another.

I turn Sookie then, placing her on my lap to face me and she wraps her legs around me with a knowing smile. I press my lips to hers and begin kissing her softly. I feel Eric trailing wet kisses along my throat and nibbling upon my ear, bringing a groan of appreciation rumbling from my chest. I lay Sookie down before me and remove her dress from her in a quick movement. I continue our kiss as Eric removes the clothing from both of us as well. I raise Sookie, wrapping my arms under her small waist to bring her hips up to my waiting length. I gaze down into her gleaming, silver eyes as the thunder begins to rumble around us with her rising lust.

I place myself at her wet entrance, teasing her with soft caresses through her wet folds. She whimpers, bringing a small chuckle from me. I feel Eric’s erection pressing against my own opening as he nibbles and bites lovingly down my throat. I moan as I feel him enter me and plunge myself deep inside Sookie, making her cry out. We rock in unison against one another, lost in our love for each other that flows through the bond between us as lightning blazes across the sky and thunder crashes through the night.

Sookie has her legs wrapped around the both of us as she moans out her ecstasy into the lightning covered sky. Our thrusts are becoming more fervent against one another as our release is closing upon us. I bring my arm up behind me, wrapping Eric’s neck in a tight embrace as I lift Sookie up to sit against my chest. I plunge into Sookie’s neck as Eric bites into mine and Sookie meets my climax with her own, clenching tightly around me as I release my seed deep inside her. After another hard thrust, Eric finds his own release inside me with a purr of contentment. We look up to see the lightning streaking across the sky around us and hear the loud crack of thunder elicited from our Valkyrie bride.

“Wow,” whispers Sookie as she stares up at the evidence of her lustful emotions in awe. We lie together, watching the flashing bolts as we come back down from our release together. Soon, Sookie is yawning and Eric and I wrap up the blanket and take up our picnic supplies. We once more take our mate in our embrace and fly her back to our hotel. We make our way through the lobby and are soon at our room. I bring our mate to the large bedroom, placing her on the four poster bed as a wicked idea occurs to me.

SPOV

Hawaii is unbelievably beautiful and I now understand it’s appeal to tourists the world over. I was more than shocked with my vampires’ surprise for a romantic holiday; we could certainly use it with everything we’ve been through in the short time we’ve been together. I notice Godric looking down at me with a mischievous grin. What is he planning? They already shocked me with that amazing picnic and astounding bout of lovemaking. Who can say they had sex with their vampire husbands at the top of a mountain while lightning and thunder crashed around them? Miraculous.

Godric brings a blindfold from his luggage with waggling eyebrows. I remember our training session a while back and smile at the memory. He approaches Eric and whispers something to him. These two are really becoming regular Casanovas, plotting these honeymoon surprises for me. Eric flashes an equally wicked grin as my husbands approach the bed, eyeing me hungrily.

Godric wraps the blindfold around my head, closing it over my eyes. “My Wife, we want to please you,” breathes softly against my ear, bringing a small smile to my face and sending shivers to run through me in sweet anticipation.

“Lover, we want to hear you beg our names in your desire,” whispers Eric against my opposite ear. Oh hot damn! I feel roaming hands on my body as my dress and undergarments are ripped away in one, quick motion. Hands are caressing my exposed flesh and I’m lost to the pleasure of their loving strokes. I moan as hands begin kneading my breasts and I soon feel a pinch to my nipple that has me bowing my spine and crying out for my lovers.

I feel a cool liquid dripping down on me and I shriek in surprise at the sudden cold on my hot skin. Soon, the slick liquid is being massaged into my skin by roaming hands and the feel has me purring in my pleasure. My arms and legs are being massaged simultaneously and I’m melting beneath the attentions of my lovers’ skillful hands. I’m abruptly flipped, making me squeal once more in surprise. The oil is being massaged into the muscles of my back and the backs of my limbs. Before long, I’m reduced to jello and I feel as if I could fall asleep beneath their loving devotions.

I’m abruptly pulled to my hands and knees and feel the bed moving beneath me as my lovers join me on the bed. Hands are still caressing, but the touches are becoming more erotic now as I feel fingers stroking my wet folds and massaging my breasts. “Godric, Eric, please,” I whisper. I’m desperate for them now. A set of hands cup my face gently and I feel the tip of one of my lover’s smooth hardness caressing my lips, beckoning entrance to my mouth. I open wide, feeling the firmness fill my mouth and begin to licking and sucking eagerly as I hear a deep, passionate growl above me.

As I’m working one of my lover’s with my mouth, I feel another firm member pressing against my now dripping center. He enters me slowly and I’m moaning around the firm erection in my mouth. I feel a set of hands fisting my hair and a crack across my ass as I’m suddenly spanked. I cry out my surprise before finding myself being worked vigorously from both ends.

I’m lost to the feeling and sounds of my lovers above me groaning out their own pleasure at our joining. I feel that familiar, sweet pressure building and know I’m close. I dig my claws into the hips before me and scream my orgasm around my lover’s erection as cool seed shoots down my throat. With two more forceful thrusts I hear a loud roar as my other lover releases deep inside my center. I drop to the bed, no longer able to hold myself up with my boneless limbs.

The blindfold is finally removed from me and I look to see Godric and Eric sprawled around me with satisfied grins on their handsome faces. I smile. I hope this honeymoon never ends. I could spend the rest of eternity enjoying my husbands like this. I sigh my contentment and stretch out my relaxed limbs.

Eric stands, lifting me from the bed and carrying me into the adjoining bathroom before starting the water in the massive Jacuzzi. “I love you, My Wife,” he whispers softly against my ear. I look up to him and smile.

“I love you, My Husband,” I reply as he lowers us into the tub. Godric enters the bathroom with a tray of chocolate truffles in hand. Oh, I’m being way too pampered now. I snort as he sits the golden tray on the edge of the tub and joins us in the water. “Really, you two are just spoiling me now,” I tell them, popping one of the chocolates into my mouth before moaning out at the sweetness of the heavenly treat.

“We plan to spoil you for the rest of eternity, My Love,” says Godric with a beaming grin and a tender kiss. He picks up my feet and begins massaging them as Eric is washing the oil from my body with gentle strokes. Oh, I could certainly get used to this. I feel like freaking royalty.

We wash one another and exit the tub, drying with the fluffy white hotel towels. We make our way back to the bedroom and crawl under the covers in our usual positions with Eric spooned tightly against me and Godric facing me, pressed to my front. “I love you,” I whisper as sleep takes me under with a small smile on my lips.


	20. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 20 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 20

 

EPOV

I wake to find my mates cuddled together beside me on the large hotel bed. I feel love and adoration coming from the bond and know they are both in good spirits. I’m hoping this time away is exactly what we need to re-energize ourselves for the confrontation waiting for us upon our return. I love having this time to enjoy my mates and wish this honeymoon could last forever. I know that’s completely unreasonable, but I’ll work to make this trip a memorable one and plan to enjoy what time we have left here.

Godric and I have a night of activities planned for our Sookie tonight. There are a couple special places we want to share with her and I’m hoping she’ll like them. She certainly enjoyed her moonlit dinner last night, although, I suppose we all did I think to myself with a smirk. I roll over and see a set of dazzling blue and stunning green eyes looking into my own. I smile at my mates and their smiles match mine.

“Godric says you two have something planned for me tonight,” says my Valkyrie bride excitedly.

“We do, Lover,” I tell her, placing a kiss to her warm, pink lips. I stand and begin dressing for our little trip as my mates do the same. We have Sookie eat some dinner before we take her out for the night and soon we’re ready. Godric and I take our bride between us, leading her to the surprises for the evening.

Once we exit the hotel, we embrace our mate between us before flying her into the starry night sky. She clutches us tightly, but her emotions through the bond indicate she’s more excited than fearful. I place a kiss to the crown of her head and grin. She’s my brave warrior Valkyrie wife and I couldn’t be more proud to call her mine.

We land on an expanse of white sand and Sookie looks around in wonder. She approaches the dark waters, running her hand over the many colorful shells and tiny sea life. The late hour of the evening ensures that we have plenty of privacy with our bride along this large expanse of beach. She looks over with a small blush. “I didn’t wear my swimsuit,” she admits softly. I chuckle.

“Lover, we have plenty of privacy here, a tiny scrap of material covering your golden body is completely unnecessary,” I explain huskily, smoothing the hem of her dainty sundress up the expanse of her silky thigh as she gives me sultry smile.

“Beautiful,” I whisper against her ear as I pull her garment from her. Godric stands nude behind her, lifting her naked form into his embrace and eliciting a surprised yelp from her as he carries her out into the moonlit ocean. I strip off my own clothing and join them in the salty waters.

Sookie lies back floating in the water and Godric and I share a small smile upon seeing her so relaxed and content. Her golden hair is trailing through the dark water and her glistening body reflects the light in an incredibly erotic showing. I swim to her and pull her into my arms.

“My Valkyrie, I need you,” I whisper against her throat as I lick the salty ocean water from her silky skin. She purrs her contentment and I enter her in one, swift movement, making her cry out across the water whilst causing the lightning to streak above us. Godric places his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply as I thrust into her tight opening, growling out my pleasure into the night. I reach down, wrapping my hand over Sookie’s as she strokes Godric as we continue our erotic dance in the ocean waters.

She threads her fingers through my hair, tugging slightly as she moans into Godric’s mouth. My rhythm picks up and I feel her impending release approaching quickly. She pulls from Godric’s kiss and slams her tiny fangs into my shoulder, bringing my own orgasm from me within her clenching walls and Godric is soon shuddering his own release at our combined attentions on him. I stand, holding her for a time whilst staring into her silver eyes, thanking Odin for this miracle he has bestowed upon me as the thunder rumbles around us, echoing off the calm waters.

We swim for a while, diving down and collecting different seashells and coral, enjoying the serene night. After a time, we exit the ocean and pile together on the soft sand, enjoying the tranquil ocean breeze. Soon, we’re fairly dry and stand to dress once more. Godric leans down to Sookie’s ear and asks, “Are you ready for our next surprise, My Wife?”

“You mean there’s more?” she asks breathily. We chuckle as we fly her to our next destination. We land at the vampire owned business at the heart of the island. There are stables set up in the distance and horses lined up along the expanse of bamboo fencing. Sookie is beaming and clapping excitedly. “Oh! Horseback riding? I love horses!” she calls, skipping over to pet the large mammals. Godric and I share a small smile; it seems we haven’t lost our touch in the ways of romance at our old age.

We choose our horses and proceed to make our way over the torch lit paths through the tropical paradise. Godric and I point out different parts of the island and give Sookie a bit of history of the different islands and local traditions. She giggles as I recount a trip here with Pam and her ludicrous obsession with learning the traditional hula dance. We continue making our trip over the island and are approaching the stables once more, descending from our horses and lifting Sookie from her saddle.

“This has all been magical, thank you both for planning all this,” she tells us softly. We each lay a kiss to her head in response. We lift her once more into the warm night air, looking out over the scenic view as we approach our hotel for the duration of the night.

We arrive at our room and there is just one more surprise we have for our golden mate on this trip before we head home tomorrow. Godric and I share a knowing smile once we enter the bedroom. Godric lays our mate on the bed and whispers against her ear, “Do you trust us, our Valkyrie bride?” Sookie smiles and nods to him. This will prove to be a fun evening indeed.

SPOV

This night has been filled with so much excitement and romance and my vampire husbands are seriously getting way too good at this amorous plotting of theirs. But I’m immensely enjoying their lavish attentions. I don’t know what they have planned next exactly, but judging from their naughty grins, I’m in for a wild ride. Eric pulls out the blindfold once more and I smirk, remembering the events of last night. Seems my vampires enjoy a little kink in the bedroom, something to keep in mind. He places the blindfold over my eyes and whispers huskily, “Just relax, and enjoy yourself, Lover.” Oh, I’m sure I will!

My dress is snatched away quickly as I feel the cool air across my exposed flesh. My arms are held above my head and I feel silk wrap around my wrists as they are tied to the headboard. Kink indeed, I think with a smirk. My legs are parted and I feel silk wrap around both my ankles as they are tied simultaneously, stretching my legs wide across the bed. I tense for a moment at the feeling of being bound so completely. “Do not fret, My Love, we have you,” Godric whispers softly and I feel my anxiety melt away at his words. I lay there, spread out like a feast befor my eager husbands as small tremors of anticipation run through me.

Something soft caresses my skin, it feels like a feather of some sort, finding its way across my lips and traveling slowly down my throat, tickling and arousing me at the same time. The feather travels down to my breasts where it circles my nipples lightly, making me hum my pleasure. It travels down my abdomen as another soft feather is trekking up my leg, tickling softly against my inner thighs and pelvis, making my hips buck in desire. I’m lost to the feel of the soft touches and my lust pushes through the bond to my mates at their attentions.

Soon, the feathered objects are replaced with something firmer as cool hands begin caressing me softly; only with the softest of touches. They’re barely adding more pressure than the feathers from before upon my heated skin. A set of fingers begins running slowly through my folds, making me purr, but they ignore that sweet spot where I want them most and I whimper at the frustration. Another set of hands begins placing gentle touches and caresses to my breasts, but they are ignoring my nipples completely.

I feel soft, wet kisses beginning to trail along my body then, but all hands and mouths are still avoiding the spots I need them most. I’m becoming more and more exasperated, pulling on my binds and whimpering softly. They’re driving me crazy! I hear soft chuckles as I’m being tortured by their maddeningly soft devotions.

Finally, a mouth latches onto my dripping center, lapping and sucking and making me cry out with the much needed attention I’ve been craving. Another mouth fastens unto one of my breasts and a tongue swirls around my hardened nipple, leaving me gasping and bowing my spine as I lift myself up to my lovers’ attentions upon my body. I’m approaching the sweet edge of my release when they both suddenly stop their ministrations all together. I whimper as I feel my bindings snapped from me and am abruptly placed upright on my knees on the bed.

The two muscular bodies of my mates are pressed against me, one pressed firmly to my front and the other to my back. “Please,” I plead. I need them to relieve this pressure and I need them now! I feel them both enter me in both my entrances as one. I scream as my orgasm rocks through me at the feel of both of them completely filling me, holding me tightly between them. I’m still shuddering with my intense orgasm as they begin their rhythmic thrusting inside me. They’re grunting and purring out their own pleasure at our joining and it’s good they’re holding me up, because I’ve already lost all control over my limbs as they continue their sweet erotic dance against me.

A mouth crashes to mine and I lose myself to the feel of his tongue caressing mine. Another mouth is sucking and roughly biting at my neck and shoulders as their dual thrusts are becoming faster and harder inside me. “Bite me!” I scream and am struck at either side of my throat as another orgasm rips through me. They thrust powerfully twice more as they both release together inside me together, releasing their fangs from my throat and roaring out with their climax as one.

I fall between them on the bed and am desperately trying to relearn to breathe as they caress me softly. “I don’t, that was-,” I start, but am unable to form a coherent sentence in my sated state. They chuckle lightly at my speechless state.

“Lover, that was incredible, thank you for letting us share this with you,” Eric whispers against my forehead, giving me a soft kiss.

“Yes, My Love, you are an astounding lover,” Godric tells me, placing a sweet kiss to my lips.

Godric lifts me gently, carrying me to the giant tub. It’s filled quickly as he holds me and we all enter the warm water together. We lay against each other, sending our love and affection through the bond between us, leaving small caresses on each other’s wet, slick skin.

“Lover, we’ll be leaving at first dark tomorrow evening. There will be a car to take us to the airport at dusk,” Eric explains.

“I wish we could stay here like this forever,” I whisper softly; I know this isn’t possible, but it’s a nice thought.

“We all do, My Love, but reality is waiting for us upon our return,” Godric tells me softly, kissing me tenderly. I nod in agreement. We wash one another, then Eric lifts me from the tub and we dry one another off before crawling into the large bed.

We cuddle together and I’m amazed at how much love I feel for both my mates; I had not thought it possible to feel love this intensely. I’ll do anything to keep them with me like they are right at this moment. I kiss them each tenderly. “I love you,” I whisper as sleep takes me under.


	21. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 21 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 21

 

EPOV

This time away together has been just what we all needed to feel refreshed and rejuvenated once more. The A.P. has told us it will be the love we have for one another that will ultimately ensure our victory over our foes, and the love I now share with my mates is deeper than I had ever thought possible. Whatever is coming will surely be defeated proficiently between us.

We’ll be landing in Shreveport early enough for me to stop into Fangtasia. I don’t want to be parted from my mates just yet, but Pam has called to inform me I have a meeting this night that requires my attention. I’ll try to make quick work of this meeting to make a hasty return to my bonded mates.

Sookie approaches me and settles on my lap, kissing me softly. I hold her close, breathing in her sweet scent. “What do we have planned for our evening?” she asks me softly. I sigh.

“I’m expected at Fangtasia for a meeting, but I will try to return to you as soon as possible, Lover.”

Sookie looks over at Godric with a grin, asking, “So, do you think we can get some Valkyrie training in tonight?” I think our little Valkyrie is enjoying her transition to becoming a fierce warrior. Godric nods to her with a smile.

“Yes, I think you are finally ready to begin sword training, My Love.” Sookie beams excitedly. We discuss Sookie’s training and what our possible defenses will be against our future rivals. We’re deep in our discussion about who could be moving in against us when the pilot comes over the speaker to inform us we will be landing soon.

Once we land, we make our way to our waiting car and I drive home to drop of my mates for their night of swordplay. I kiss them each goodbye and depart for the bar. I make good time and park in my usual spot, heading in to see what meeting requires my personal attention. It must be important or Pam would be handling it herself.

I see Pam sitting on my throne, enthralling the vermin and she motions me over when she sees me make my entrance. I’m already feeling annoyed at being back here so soon. “What is this meeting that is important enough to make me cut my honeymoon short, my child?” I ask sharply. I notice she looks nervous. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so harsh with her. I send her my love through the bond and she gives me a weak smile.

“They’re waiting in your office, Master. I have a really bad feeling about them and they wouldn’t leave without speaking to you directly.” I’m instantly on alert. Shit! What the hell could it be now? Who the hell walks into my bar making such demands of me? I nod to Pam and make my way back to my office.

There are two Weres sitting in my office in either leather chair facing my desk. I scent the air around them and my fangs shoot down in fury. V users, both of them. What the fuck are V using Werewolves doing in my bar? Do they have some kind of goddamn death wish? I make my way to sit behind my desk to put these fuckers in their place.

The woman, who I can only tell is female by her bosom, is homely and plain with short, dull brown hair and has long, lanky limbs. The man sitting next to her looks similar enough that I assume they must be relatives. “What is it that has brought you to my bar?” I demand. As pissed as I am at their intrusion, I’m curious as to what could spur their idiotic behavior. The woman gives me a cocky grin.

“My brother, Mark, and I are here to take over your business, Mr. Northman,” she states confidently. I grin widely at the audacity of them.

“And how may I ask are you going accomplish this takeover?” I ask smugly. They’re fucking with the wrong vampire.

“Mark and I are quite powerful witches, Mr. Northman, and if you do not give us half your profits, we will see to it that your little business goes under,” she purrs. Witches. Goddamn it. Fucking Werewitches hopped up on V. I need to tread carefully, V users are irrational and aggressive and if they really are as powerful as they claim, it could cause a shitload of problems for us. I sit back and put my feet up on the desk, trying to appear self-assured.

“How, pray tell, do you plan on assuring my business’ failure? By turning my patrons to toads?” I mock. She laughs loudly.

“Nothing so obvious as that. No, we would spell your liquor to poison your patrons and cause little mishaps resulting in hospital bills and lawsuits against your fine establishment,” she says smoothly. My fangs click down once more in my fury.

“You obviously don’t realize who you’re fucking with, witches or not, I heal to no one,” I spat out at them. Her grin widens and her brother is still sitting silently beside her, looking nervous. She stands then and her brother quickly follows suit.

“We have your answer, but we will be returning to negotiate this business venture further, this you can count on,” she states as she struts from the office, her brother trailing behind like a pathetic, lost puppy.

“Pam!” I call out angrily. She enters my office, concern etched over her face as she senses my billowing rage. “Follow them. We need to know what they’re planning and who they’re working with.” She nods and vamps from my office to follow the witches.

I lean back to contemplate the events of the evening. What in the hell would they want with the meager earnings of the bar? Is this really just about money? It seems there would be easier ways to gain wealth than challenging an ancient vampire. I feel there’s something else going on here, and whatever it is, it can’t be anything good.

This must be connected to our fated destiny. Fuck! If only the A.P. could give us some actual answers instead of her exasperating, cryptic warnings. We must proceed with caution and keep up with Sookie’s training. If this is the start of our trial, we must ready ourselves fittingly.

Pam returns to my office with anger clear on her face. “They are working for the queen, Master.” Fuck!

I rise from my desk. “I need to get home; Godric and I must plan our next move. Join us when you can,” I tell her as I make my way from the office. I climb into my car and speed off into the night. Fucking Sophie Anne Lecurq. I knew we got off too easily before. She was obviously biding her time until she could formulate her next scheme. I pull up to the house and speed inside to find my mates.

I trek down to the gymnasium and find Godric fencing with Sookie. I stand mesmerized for a time, watching her fluid movements. Sookie has decent form and appears to be confident in her actions. Her reflexes are fast and she’s alert to her opponent.

I never doubted she would make an amazing warrior; certainly her Valkyrie family would be proud of such a gifted descendant. I finally clear my throat to make my present known and they stop their training. They look to me with concern, feeling my fury and irritation through the bond.

GPOV

“Eric, what has happened?” I ask, concerned about his obvious frustration.

“Clean up and come meet me in the office, there are new developments we must discuss,” he explains irritably before turning sharply on his heel and exiting the gym.

“Come, Sookie, we can finish this later; we’ve had a good start this night. Let us shower and see what has Eric so upset,” I tell her, stroking her hair and trying to sooth the anxiety I can feel her sending through the bond. We shower and dress quickly before joining Eric in the underground study. Eric is sitting behind his desk, deep in thought and Pamela is standing against the far wall in obvious distress. I sit Sookie next to me on the couch, waiting to hear what has taken place this night.

“Sophie Anne is plotting against us once more it seems,” he starts. My rage erupts as my fangs slam down in anger.

“Tell me what has happened,” I demand. Sookie looks terrified next to me and I try my best to calm my raging emotions and pull her close, stroking her back reassuringly.

“She has witches in her employ. They came to the bar threatening to ruin my business if I refused to share the bar’s profits with them.”

“But what does this have to do with the queen?” I demand as Pam steps forward.

“I followed them from Eric’s office after the meeting to overhear them discussing payment from the queen once Eric’s business has been run into the ground,” Pam spats out angrily.

“But why would she even care about Fangtasia’s profits?” asks Sookie.

“I can’t understand this either. The only thing I can guess is that she hopes to bring me to financial ruin, forcing me to bargain with her for Sookie,” Eric says angrily. Sookie’s anger flares through the bond as she jumps to her feet.

“She can’t take me from you!” she exclaims, her face red in anger and her eyes shining silver with her elevated emotions. I stand and take her in my arms, looking into her shimmering eyes.

“My Love, we won’t let this happen. We must keep control of our emotions and proceed rationally,” I tell her softly. Her eyes slowly bleed back to blue as she takes deep breathes and nods sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she whispers. I lay a kiss to her temple and turn to Eric.

“What are we up against, my child?” He sighs, rubbing his face in frustration.

“They are Shape-shifters as well, and V users.” My fangs snap down once more at the mention of V; I have no tolerance for the abuse of our blood. The blood is sacred and should be held in the highest of regards. He nods at my fury and continues, “They claim to be powerful and I can only assume ingesting the blood would enhance their abilities as well as their physical strength. So far, there are only two that we know of, a brother and sister, named Hallow and Mark Stonebrook.”

I sit, contemplating this information. I knew the queen was angered by our ability to protect Sookie through the contract, but I really thought she understood she didn’t have a chance of taking her from us. It seems she has given this more thought than I supposed possible of the irrational child queen.

“What if we talk to Amelia? She runs in magic circles; she might be able to find out more about these witches,” suggests Sookie. This could at least be a start. The more we know of our enemies, the better prepared we are to stand against them. Witches alone hold much power over vampires given their influence over magic, the thing that literally gives us life. If they are able to shapeshift and are enhancing their abilities through the use of our blood, they could certainly pose a dangerous threat. We will deal with them first before confronting the queen.

“Talk with your friend, Sookie, see what she can find,” I tell her as she gives me a small smile, nodding.

“They said they’ll be returning to the bar soon to renegotiate terms,” says Eric. I nod.

“I will be there with you. I want to see for myself what we are to be facing,” I inform him. We rise then, proceeding to our bedchambers as Pam makes her way to her own room. We are soon undressed and crawling under the covers together.

“What will happen with the queen?” Sookie asks softly, looking worried. Eric and I share a look and I shake my head.

“That remains to be seen, if she proceeds with these plans of stealing you from us, it may become necessary to send her to her final death, My Love,” I tell her solemnly.

“But what if the next king or queen tries something like this? What happens then?”

“Lover, if Godric or I send the queen to her true death, it will be one of us who will be taking her place; it is the way of things in vampire hierarchy. Whoever deals the death blow, takes over the monarchy of the state,” explains Eric.

“I take it you don’t want to be king?” she asks us.

“Eric and I have never been politically inclined. We took the positions we did in order to stay away from the majority of politics,” I explain and she looks deeply troubled. I take her face into my hands and look into the deep blue of her eyes. “My Love, if it comes to this, we will undoubtedly take the throne if it means keeping you safe,” I place a soft kiss to her lips and she gives me a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she tells me. She turns to Eric, kissing him gently “Love you.”

“I love you, My Sookie,” he tells her, then leans over to me kissing me as well. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Eric.” I lay back to the bed, thinking over the revelations of tonight. It seems the battle with the queen of Louisiana has just begun. We must work to stay ahead of her if we’re to foil the plans she has set in place for us. I close my eyes and let the darkness take me under with this thought in mind.


	22. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 22 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 22

 

SPOV

I wake the next morning feeling anxious. The queen is plotting against us and it seems she won’t stop until she has me in her grasps, unless we can successfully take her out. I was confident she was out of the picture once we signed the contract with her. I know my vampires will be with me and I have to believe that we can stand against her, coming out victorious.

Not only that, she’s sent witches to harm Eric’s business. I don’t believe for a second they’re after money at all. No one is stupid enough to piss off an ancient vampire over some cash. I must remain diligent with my training. If the ultimate goal is to somehow separate me from my mates, then I will put up one hell of a fight. I’m Valkyrie now, with powers all my own and I will fight with everything I am to keep my mates with me, safe and sound.

I wiggle from my mates’ strong embrace and head to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. I need to meet up with Amelia to discuss this Hallow and Mark Stonebrook business with her; she has enough witch friends that I’m sure she’ll be able to get us some intel on them. I’m ready quickly and make my way upstairs. I didn’t have the guys call Alcide to escort me today, but I feel confident enough with my abilities now that I don’t think I’ll be needing a bodyguard today. I grab the keys to Eric’s Mustang and head to the garage.

I climb in the car and make my way to Bon Temps. I didn’t call ahead and am hoping I can catch Amelia on her day off. Luckily, when I pull up to the farmhouse, I see her car parked out front. Thank God! I make my way up to the front door, knocking the worn frame and soon see Amelia and Tray coming to the front door in their nightwear, rubbing their eyes. Whoops!

“Morning! I didn’t wake you up, did I?” I ask as Amelia opens the door yawning, while Tray shuffles his way into the kitchen.

“Hey, Sook, what’s up?” Amelia asks groggily, motioning me in. I follow her to the kitchen and smell the heavenly aroma of coffee starting and grin. I haven’t had my morning cup yet.

“Morning, Sookie, want a cup of coffee?” Tray asks in his gruff voice I nod and smile at him as he pulls out the mugs. Amelia and I sit at the kitchen table together as Tray brings in the steaming cups for us.

“Thanks, Tray,” I say as I take the first amazing sip and Tray makes his way back through the house, I assume to either take a shower, or sleep a bit longer.

“So, what brings you here at this ungodly hour, Sook? I was actually gonna call you today,” Amelia tells me.

“About what?”

“I got the pictures back from your pledging already. I had them sent here once Pam told me you guys would be gone on your honeymoon.” I grin. I’m excited to see them, but that isn’t why I’m here.

“Listen, Ames, I need to ask you a favor and it’s really important,” I tell her as she drops a large manila envelope in front of me.

“Name it,” she says.

“There are some witches in town harassing Eric and we think they’re working with the queen of Louisiana,” I start and she sits up straight, instantly on alert. “We need to find out whatever we can about them. Their names are Hallow and Mark Stonebrook and they’re Shapeshifters. You ever heard of ‘em?” She shakes her head.

“No, but I can talk to Octavia, if anyone would know anything, it’d be her.” I nod my agreement. Octavia is a powerful witch and she runs in several different magic circles. She’s been Amelia’s mentor for quite some time now and I’m sure she’ll be able to find out something for us.

“Thanks, Ames, that really helps out a lot.”

“Sure thing, Sook, I’ll call her today and see what she can tell me, now open up those pictures! I’ve been dying to see them, but I didn’t want to peek before you got back,” she says excitedly. I grin as I open the envelope, pulling out the large stack of photos.

We huddle together, looking through the pictures whilst pointing and giggling at ones of us dancing together. There are several of the ceremony as well. I was so caught up in the moment, I never even noticed the photos being taken at the time. I tear up as I see the photos of us exchanging rings. The love we share for each other is clear on our faces. “They’re beautiful. The photographer did an amazing job capturing these,” I say softly. Amelia nods her agreement as we continue our shuffling.

Once we’ve gone through the entire stack, I’m starting to feel anxious about being apart from my husbands with everything that’s going on. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken off on my own today. I stand, hugging Amelia. “Thanks for calling Octavia. Call or text me with whatever you find out and thanks for the photos, they really made my day.”

“I’ll give her a call and let you know as soon as I get ahold of her. You be careful, this queen really seems to have it in for you, Sook,” she tells me with a serious look. A thought occurs to me then.

“Ames, do you know of a spell that can block out sound?” She gives me a strange look so I continue, “Eric and Godric told me I have the ability to blow the eardrums of my enemies with my Valkyrie shriek and I just realized I’d forgotten all about it. But with these witches and the queen coming for us, it might come in handy, given I don’t make Eric and Godric deaf by accident,” I say with a small snigger. She grins.

“I think I have just the thing, just a sec,” she says as she heads to the back hall. She returns with a set of glowing vials, one pink and one green. “I used to have thin walls at my old apartment and I made these for my neighbors for when I had ‘overnight visitors’,” she says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, but accept the vials from her as she explains how they work. One will activate the spell and the other restores hearing. I don’t know if I’ll need them, but I want to be prepared for anything. We say our goodbyes and I make my way back home with the pledging photos and vials in the seat next to me.

GPOV

I wake to find Sookie gone from our bed and panic. I check the bond quickly and sigh out in relief when I feel her contentment. I need to talk to her about leaving while the queen is still conspiring to steal her away. I know she is becoming proficient with her abilities now, but I would feel better knowing she is not out alone until this matter is resolved. I shower and dress for the night.

I am planning to go to Fangtasia with Eric tonight in hopes of confronting the witches in the queen’s employ. I would like to get this matter resolved as quickly as possible, but we must be cautious in our actions and I do not want Sookie to be with us if their plan is really to separate her from us. I will speak to Eric about getting a guard here for her tonight while we are gone. Perhaps Thalia would be a good choice; she is a fierce and efficient warrior.

As I exit the shower, I feel Sookie back in the house and make my way to the office, finding her sitting with a large envelope in her hands. She grins up at me when I enter and I make my way to her, giving her a kiss and pulling her against me on the couch. “How was your day, My Love?”

She gives me a shy smile. “I went over to talk to Amelia. I guess I should have talked to you about it first though,” she admits sheepishly.

I take her face in my hands. “I have every confidence in your abilities, but until this current threat is extinguished, I would ask that you not leave our side unattended, My Love,” I tell her earnestly. She nods.

“You’re right. I just was so anxious to get answers I went over without really thinking it through,” she explains. I nod and she continues, “Amelia’s gonna call her mentor. If anyone knows anything more about these witches, it’ll be her.”

“This sounds promising,” I tell her with a kiss to her temple. “What is in the envelope then?” She beams at me.

“Amelia had the photos from the pledging. They’re amazing,” she gushes as she pulls them out to show me. I shuffle through the pictures with a huge smile on my face. It was an incredible night and these photos will serve as an excellent reminder of the momentous occasion.

“These are very good; we will have to choose some to hang throughout the house, My Love.” Eric enters the room then and makes his way to us, kissing both of us and picking up the photos from the couch. He grins as he begins to look through them.

“Amelia gave those to me today,” Sookie explains as Eric is studying them with a soft look on his face. He nods. “She also gave me a spell,” she starts and we both look to her. “I’d forgotten all about my Valkyrie shriek until all this mess happened, so I had her give me a spell to protect your ears in case I ever have to use it,” she explains. Our mate is very practical it seems. I kiss her forehead.

“This was an excellent idea, My Love. It is essential for us to be prepared for whatever we may face.”

“Yes, Lover, you are becoming quite the strategist,” Eric tells her kissing her softly. I stand then, facing Eric.

“I will be coming to Fangtasia in the hopes of confronting the queen’s pawns; I wish to have you ask Thalia to keep guard over Sookie while we are gone.” Eric nods, pulling out his phone to text his asset.

“I will send Pam here as well, she will make an excellent sparring partner for you, Lover,” he tells Sookie with a grin. She beams up at us. We sit a while, looking through the pledging photos together until our guards arrive. Eric and I leave our Valkyrie wife in the capable hands of Pamela and Thalia.

As we drive to the bar, we strategize over the queen’s plans and how we can best maneuver through her schemes. We make it to the bar and I follow Eric into his office. I am not certain if the witches will make an appearance this night, but I can only assume the queen will want to move ahead with her plans to acquire Sookie quite hastily. Sure enough, after about an hour of waiting, the smell of Were filters through the bar.

Eric is sitting behind his desk and I stand behind him to display a strong front against our foes. The witches enter the office and the female known as Hallow has a confident stride and cocky smirk as she sits before us while her brother follows in her shadow, looking around anxiously. “Mr. Northman, we are back to continue our negotiations,” she purrs, looking us both up and down hungrily. Our fangs snap down in unison at her lustful gaze and she laughs boisterously at this.

“I am not interested in negotiating with you, Witch,” snaps Eric. I grip his shoulder lightly, reminding him to watch his temper. She completely ignores his outburst.

“You did not seem open to the idea of sharing half of your bar’s profits, so I have come back to propose a counteroffer. I will only demand one fifth of your business’ earnings if the two of you will agree to entertain me for seven consecutive nights,” she says lustfully, still eyeing us both eagerly. Our fangs descend once more and Eric jumps to his feet.

“You fucking V using Were-bitch, you actually think I would touch you willingly?” he spats out angrily. I am trying to send him calm through the bond, but his anger is increasing rapidly as he takes in her haughty laughter.

“Oh, I don’t think you have much choice in this, Northman, and I would love to experience firsthand your legendary prowess,” she says smugly. Eric lunges at her and as his fingers clench around her slender throat, he abruptly vanishes from the room. Hallow throws her head back, laughing heartily.

I stand in shock for a moment and then my rage fills me, “Where is he?” I demand, carefully keeping back from her and her brother.

“Let’s just say he’s on a bit of a treasure hunt,” she replies wickedly as she stalks out of the office with her brother trailing behind. I pull out my cell phone, dialing Pamela.

“Pamela, Eric is missing.”


	23. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 23 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 23

 

SPOV

“Again!” yells Pam as we continue our sparring. I’m sweating profusely as I block her blows and twirl with my own sword, cutting the air like butter directly in front of her face to make her hair to blow back. She grins as we lower our swords. We make our way over to the far wall of the gym, plopping down on the bench as I swig my ice water. Much better.

“So, Pammy-poo, how go things with my big brother?” I ask her breathily, as she glares at my pet name.

“That boy is dumb as sin,” she replies smoothly. I raise my brows at her, but she gives me a stern look. I guess she doesn’t want to give any details, though I suppose I really don’t want to know much about my brother’s sexcipades. Pam’s phone rings then. “Yes?” she replies snidely and then stiffens, standing and looking instantly worried. I tense as I take in her anxious body language. She hangs up and gives me a serious look.

“Sookie, search your bond for Eric, Godric says he’s missing,” she tells me with worry etched over her face. I’m panicking now and have to take a couple deep breaths in order to calm myself enough to reach out through the bond for my husband.

“Pam, he’s on the property,” I tell her, feeling confused. Why are they worrying so much if he’s so close by? Pam looks shocked by this as she vamps from the gym without another word. What the hell is going on? I make my way upstairs in time to see Eric and Pam entering the front door. I beam at him. I was so worried and he’s standing right here without a scratch on him!

I run to him, wrapping him in my arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay, you had us worried,” I tell him as I look up into his eyes. He looks shocked and confused. “Eric, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Pam is watching us with apt attention as Eric is looking back and forth between us, bewilderment plain on his handsome face.

“Do I know you?” he asks me in a somber tone, his nostrils flare then as he takes in our scent. “You’ve both had my blood,” he says as his fangs shoot down in anger. “How have you had my blood?” he demands as he grabs my arm into a bruising grip. Pam steps in then, pulling him away with concern clear on her face.

“Eric! Stop it! It’s me, Sookie, your wife! What’s wrong with you?” I demand as I rub my now bruised arm and glare up at him. His brows shoot up in shock.

“My wife?” he asks as he makes his way to the couch and sits with his face in his hands and a bemused look on his face. Pam and I share a worried look. What the hell happened at the bar tonight? I walk to Eric, kneeling down before him and taking one of his large hands between my own.

“Eric, Honey, what’s the last thing you remember?” I ask him in a soft, comforting voice. He looks into my face with a mix of awe and wonderment.

“I was running outside and then this vampire caught up to me calling me Eric. She brought me in here and that’s all I can remember. Everything else is just blank,” he says in a soft, sad voice. Godric bursts through the front door and lets out a loud sigh of relief as he takes in the room. He grins at Eric as he walks over to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

“Thank the gods you are well, my child,” he says with a relieved grin on his face. Eric looks to him with a puzzled look.

“You are my Maker,” he says in wonderment. Great, he doesn’t seem to know any of us. Godric looks to Pam and I and we shrug our shoulders. Eric looks down to the floor looking to be in deep concentration.

“Eric doesn’t remember me or Sookie either,” replies Pam to her Grandsire. Godric looks surprised as she continues, “He says he remembers nothing before running across the property where I found him. What the hell happened tonight?” she asks in frustration. The feeling is certainly mutual. Godric is nodding and looking thoughtful.

“It was the witch, Hallow. Eric attacked her in his office and then he disappeared. It appears she has cursed him in some way,” he explains to us as he looks to Eric in sympathy.

“I attacked a witch?” asks Eric. Godric nods to him as Eric appears thoughtful. “And she is the reason I cannot remember anything about myself or my life?” We all nod in sympathy as he takes this all in.

“What did she say to have him attack her like that?” I ask, feeling kind of bad about talking about Eric right in front of him like this, but I need answers and he certainly can’t enlighten me in his present state.

“She wanted Eric and I in her bed for seven consecutive nights in exchange for asking for a lower portion of the bar profits,” Godric admits, giving me an apologetic look. He approaches me, wrapping me in his arms and kissing the crown of my head as he feels my anger billowing through the bond.

“That bitch!” I spit out. I’m fuming as I hear Eric’s fangs click down. Godric and I turn to him as he’s giving Godric a hard glare whilst hissing and baring his fangs in anger. What the hell?

“That is my wife!” he shouts as he leaps at us, pulling me away from Godric’s arms. Oh, shit, this is gonna be fun to explain. Eric pulls me protectively against him as he glares at Godric who is giving him a soft, compassionate look.

“My child, the three of us are fated mates. We are fully bonded and pledged to one another,” he explains in a soft, soothing tone. Eric pulls me from his tight embrace, staring down in shock as he holds me at an arm’s length. I give him a small smile.

“Eric, he’s right. We’re all pledged and bonded to one another.” He shakes his head in awe.

“It is a miracle, a fated tri-mating,” he whispers in reverence with a far off stare. Thank God he at least seems to understand vampires and their customs. I let out a sigh of relief.

Pam, who has been quietly taking in this strange exchange, steps forward then, placing her hand on Eric’s shoulder. “Master?” she whispers, staring up at him with devotion shining in her eyes. Eric looks to her with a soft smile. He runs his large hand through her hair as Pam smiles at him.

“My child,” he whispers in reverence, taking Pam into a tight hug. Pam has red rimmed eyes as she holds her Maker tightly and I start to tear up myself, watching the touching exchange and feeling their love for one another through the shared bond. Pam pulls away, brushing her bloody tears away roughly.

“So, what happened with the fucking were-bitch?” she asks snidely, quickly reverting back to her usual self.

“I did not see where Hallow and her brother went once they left the office,” Godric admits, looking ashamed. “I was too concerned with finding my mate’s whereabouts.” Pam nods. She is all business now.

“I will retrieve Thalia from her post and we’ll search until dawn.” She says, vamping from the house. I plop down to the couch, taking all this in. What a mess! Eric sits next to me, leaning close and sniffing me. I giggle as he nuzzles my neck, taking in my scent.

“You smell delicious,” he says as his fangs shoot down and he runs the sharp tips along my throat. Normally, I’d find this exchange beyond erotic, but his feelings coming through the bond are more about hunger than sex and I tense as Godric pulls me away from him quickly. Eric is staring intently at my throat with the beginnings of bloodlust clear on his face. He finally takes in my fearful expression and looks away in shame.

Tears are forming in my eyes as Godric pulls me tightly into his arms and I cry against his chest as he holds me. This isn’t my Eric. He would never lose control like this with me. I cry for the man that I love so dearly that doesn’t even remember my name, for my mate who’s love has been so cruelly ripped from me. Godric strokes my back softly as I continue my breakdown.

EPOV

I feel awful. I have hurt this beautiful creature who I now know to be my wife, my fated mate. Seeing her tears breaks something inside me. I can’t stand to see her this way. I force my fangs to retract and push back my bloodlust with great effort. She is my wife; I need to keep control of my baser instincts around her.

I reach over to stroke her beautiful, golden hair in apology, tucking a strand behind her pointed ear. Her ears are pointed? What is she? “My Wife, what are you?” I ask in wonderment as I stroke her dainty pointed ear. The vampire who is my Maker smiles at me.

“Our mate is Valkyrie, my child.” A Valkyrie bride? My mouth falls open; I’m lucky enough to be bonded to a Valkyrie warrior? My chest swells with pride as this Sookie woman looks at me with a small smile. I can feel her emotions soothing through the bond and I smile back to her, thankful she’s no longer fearful of me. I wipe the tears from her face and lick them from my fingers. I moan my appreciation. Delicious. She giggles at me and I grin. I love the sound of her sweet, tinkling laughter.

She looks to my Maker then, “Godric, is there a way we can break the curse?” Sookie asks. I listen intently; I don’t want to remain a blank slate. I want to remember who I am and who this beautiful Valkyrie, Sookie is. How did we meet? How did we fall in love? And why did the smell of her sweet blood drive me to instant bloodlust? I have too many questions that need answers.

“I believe there must me a way to undue this magic. It may be wise to attain the help of Amelia and possibly her mentor as well,” he explains. Sookie grins as she turns to me.

“Did you hear that, Eric? We’re gonna fix this. We can get your memories back,” she says, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her. Godric is looking at me with a knowing smile as I run my hands through my mate’s golden tresses and take in her delectable scent. I feel her love for me flowing through our bond; I am a very lucky vampire, it seems.

“Oh!” she exclaims, pulling away and smiling up at me. Her elation is clear through the bond and I smile upon seeing her so delighted. “I have something to show you! I’ll be right back!” she calls as she runs from the room.

“Eric,” says my Maker and I turn to look at him, seeing him giving me a solemn expression stating, “We have enemies aligned against us to take our mate from us.” My fangs shoot down at this. No one will take her from me. She is mine. Godric gives me a soft smile. “We will defeat these witches that have cursed you. We already know who has sent them and we will go after her next, my child. Vengeance will surely be ours.” I nod my agreement.

“I will do anything to keep her safe,” I tell him earnestly. And I mean it. No one will take this amazing, beautiful creature from me. I will kill to keep her protected. Godric nods as our bonded mate skips into the room with a wide grin and a package held in her small hands.

Sookie sits next to me, pulling something from the yellow envelope on her lap. There is an image of the three of us on the paper she shows me. “These are the pictures from our pledging, Eric. I know you can’t remember it, but maybe this will help you understand our relationship a little better.” She leans close as she looks at the pictures with me.

The photo shows the three of us standing together, holding hands and smiling at one another. It’s clear we’re all in high spirits, but there’s more. You can clearly see the affection we have for one another by the shared, euphoric expressions on our faces. I clearly feel deeply for Sookie and I already know how profound my love is for my Maker, which is typical of the bond we share.

The next picture is of me in a tuxedo holding Sookie in my arms; we’re kissing as Godric stands beside us grinning. Sookie is breathtaking. She’s wearing a gorgeous blue gown and looks radiant in her exuberance. I smile at the photo. I need to get my memories back. I’m determined to do whatever it takes in order to remember these special times we’ve shared together.

“Thank you,” I tell her softly, kissing her warm hand. She grins at me, placing a soft kiss to my palm. She yawns then and Godric stands, lifting Sookie into his arms.

“Come, Eric. It is time to retire this night,” he says before he leads us down into a lower floor of the house. I follow him into a room with a bed and watch him place Sookie under the covers. He climbs in next to her and they motion for me to join them. This must be our normal sleeping arrangements.

I climb to the opposite side of Sookie. Her back is facing me so I press myself against her, once more taking in her delicious scent and relishing in her incredible warmth. She tenses slightly as I nuzzle her neck and I pull back from her as I feel her anxiety flare through the bond. I don’t want her to fear me. She turns and gives me a soft smile. “I’m sorry, Eric,” she whispers, pulling me against her once more. “I love you,” she says softly as she closes her eyes for sleep.

Godric places a kiss upon her head and whispers, “I love you, my Sookie.” He gives me a small smile and leans to place his mouth to mine, kissing me softly. “I love you, my child. We will work to defeat these enemies and return you to yourself once more.” I smile at his determined face.

“I love you too, Master,” I say as I lean down, placing a soft kiss to my Valkyrie’s head. I have felt her love for me through the bond just as strong as the love of my Maker and I’m sure I must have loved her, even if I can’t remember it now. I need to defeat these witches to get my life back and keep my mates safe from them. With this thought, I close my eyes and let the darkness take me.


	24. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 24 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 24

 

SPOV

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing and wiggle from Godric and Eric’s tight embrace, rushing across the room to my phone. It’s Amelia. Thank God.

“Ames, what ya got?” I know, rude, but I’m desperate to get this thing resolved, to get my husband back.

“Okay, so I got ahold of Octavia, this Hallow and Mark are real bad news, Sook.” I roll my eyes; no shit. “They’re into some serious black magic and they’re both addicted to V. It makes them totally unpredictable and unstable.”

“Ames, we know all this already,” I tell her, feeling exasperated. We need to find out something useful we can use against them.

“Sook, you don’t understand, they don’t just practice any kind of black magic, they’re necromancers,” she states wearily. I’m not sure I even know what that means.

“Meaning what, exactly?” She lets out a loud sigh. Shit. This can’t be good.

“They can control the dead, as in all forms of dead, Sook,” she tells me and my breath hitches as realization sinks in. “If your vampires try to stand against them, they can turn your mates into mindless puppets under their control,” she explains miserably. I plop to the bed as dread washes over me.

“There’s more,” she says hesitantly. Shit! As if this isn’t enough bad news. “They have their own sick army of undead; resurrected corpses that they use as weapons.”

“What? Like zombies? Like shambling corpses you see in horror movies?” I had no idea they even existed outside of Hollywood, then again, I’m now a supernatural creature that I’d never heard of before.

“That really isn’t too far off from reality, they’re mindless shells that feel no pain; they’ll attack on command, destroying their targets completely,” she says solemnly. What the hell? This is insane! “There is some good news though; Octavia says your Valkyrie shriek should be especially effective against the zombies, if wielded correctly.” Well, at least I can do something about the army of the undead; this is something.

“We have another problem,” I tell her with a sigh. “They cursed Eric, he lost all his memories; he doesn’t even know who he is, Ames.”

“Shit. I can’t help you with that one, but I’m sure Octavia knows something. Just a sec, let me ask her.” Octavia is with her? Thank God! I have a feeling we’re gonna need her help in this. Amelia comes back on the line. “Alright, Sook, the only one who can break a memory curse is the witch who spelled it,” she says tentatively. Shit! How the hell are we supposed to get her to break this curse?

“Thanks, Ames. I’ll tell the guys everything you’ve found out,” I tell her, then take a deep breath as I continue, “I could really use your guy’s help to confront these witches, are you in?” I ask hesitantly.

“Sook, you don’t even have to ask, you just tell us the time and place and we’ll be there,” she declares stubbornly. I let out a sigh of relief. I don’t want to put my friends in danger, but having their magical skillset on our side will be useful, especially if my husbands and their allies can’t stand against our enemy safely.

“I love you, Ames. I’ll let you know when we have a plan of attack, okay?”

“You got it, Bestie, love you.” We disconnect and I sigh as I think over what I’ve just been told.

“My Love, is everything alright?” asks Godric. I turn and give him a weak smile.

“That was Amelia, she found out some information about the queen’s witches. It’s not good, Godric, they’re necromancers,” I explain. His fangs shoot down in fury as I continue, “She says they have an army of zombies under their control,” I say softly. He wraps his arms around me as he feels my anxiety rising. I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. This is all so overwhelming.

“Necromancers have been killed on sight for centuries by vampires. They are dangerous adversaries, My Love. Eric and I would not be safe for you to be around if we were to fall under their control,” he tells me desolately. I nod my understanding. This is what Amelia has explained to me.

“Octavia says my Valkyrie war cry can at least be effective against the zombies, so there’s a bit of good news, that is if I can learn to use it correctly,” I tell him as I’m taking deep breaths to calm my building anxiety. He gives me a thoughtful look.

“It seems we need to work on this, My Love. Did she have any information on Eric’s condition?”

“The only one who can break a memory curse is the witch who placed it to begin with,” I explain dejectedly and tears start streaming down my face as I look over at my other mate, deep in his rest.

“My Love, we will break the curse,” he says solemnly as he wipes the tears from my face and places a kiss on my forehead. “Now, we must work so you can effectively wield your battle shriek,” he says with a warm smile. We dress quickly and he takes my hand, leading me into the underground gym. He approaches the lockers and takes out the vials Amelia has given us to protect his ears.

“How are we going to practice this thing?” I ask him curiously. It’s not like we have an extra zombie lying around to try this thing out on. He gives me a small smile then proceeds to vamp around the gym, collecting various items. He lays out several mirrors and florescent bulbs before me with a grin. Ah, I see what he’s planning now.

“You know breaking a mirror will give me seven years of bad luck, right?” I tell him playfully.

“A ridiculous superstition, My Love,” he replies with a smirk. “Now, from what I understand, your shriek is powered by your emotions. You have to feel it here,” he tells me, placing his palm over my beating heart with a warm smile. He puts a drop of the potion on his tongue as Amelia has ensured us this is more than enough to protect him and then proceeds to prop a mirror against the wall of lockers before me with a nod.

I take in a deep breath, concentrating on my overwhelming emotions of the past couple days. I concentrate on my rage with the vampire queen who wants to use me and turn me into her blood whore. I think of these witches she has sent to take me from my mates. I open my mouth and as if on instinct, I am bellowing a fierce, shrieking cry into the gym. The mirror shakes and cracks under the vibrations. I quiet my shriek with a small smile.

“Cool,” I whisper as I hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. Godric nods as he removes the mirror, bringing out another one to take its place. He steps back, motioning for me to try it again. This goes on for a time with me cracking and shattering bulbs and mirrors.

Godric soon approaches me guardedly. “My Love, you are doing well, but your shriek should be powerful enough to do much more than crack glass. Try concentrating on another emotion instead,” he explains. I nod, thinking over his advice. He props up a fresh mirror before me as my mind travels to the words of the A.P. She told me it is the love we have that will ensure our victory. I grin.

I concentrate on the bond I have with Godric along with the weaker bond I hold with Eric in his day rest. I remember the day of our pledging, running through the images of us exchanging our vows and rings. I think over our honeymoon and the night we spent together on the mountainside and our time swimming in the ocean as I hear the thunder rumbling outside the compound.

I feel my heart swelling with an abundance of love as Godric sends his pride and affection back to me. I open my mouth once more, letting out a shriek that explodes the mirror before me into millions of tiny shards as well as blowing the lights throughout the gym, raining glass all around us.

I bring my arms up to protect myself from the falling glass as I quiet my shriek and take in the damage around me. The entire pile he’d collected has been reduced to dust. I beam at Godric who picks me up, swinging me through the air to make me to giggle. I did it! I can’t believe I was able to wield this kind of power!

I crash my mouth to Godric’s, wrapping my legs around his firm waist. He props me against the wall, grinding against me as our kiss deepens. He rips my pants from me and his pants join mine in a heap before he enters me in one, swift movement.

I cry out my pleasure as he pounds me against the wall with deep, powerful strokes. I grip his shoulders tightly, digging in my claws and holding on for dear life as I throw my head back in ecstasy. My shirt is ripped away and Godric’s fangs strike my breast, making me moan as he suckles eagerly at my sensitive skin. I feel myself approaching that sweet edge as he gives one more deep thrust, causing my walls to clench tightly around him and bringing his own release deep inside me as he roars out in his pleasure around us.

He holds me, resting his forehead against my own as we come back from our stupor together and I’m trying to catch my breath. He kisses me tenderly before leading me to the showers to clean ourselves up. He places a drop of potion on his tongue to regain his hearing then turns to me with a warm smile. “My Love, I am proud of you. Our enemies do not stand a chance against us.” We shower and dry off quickly before making our way back to our third mate.

We enter the bedroom to see Eric standing in the middle of the room with a lost expression on his handsome face. My heart breaks to see him looking so forlorn and tears once more form as I wrap him in my arms. I need to defeat these witches and restore my love.

I feel his affection and concern flowing through the bond and look up at him with a weak smile. He bends down, licking my tears away and I giggle at the feel of his tongue tickling my skin. He gives me a warm smile. “Good evening, My Wife,” he says softly as I smile up at him.

“Eric, we have obtained new information on our enemies today,” says Godric as he proceeds to tell Eric what we’ve learned from Amelia and Octavia. I feel Eric’s rage through the bond as Godric explains what we’re up against and as Godric suggests I use my warrior cry against them, I feel Eric’s worry and anxiety building. He looks at me with concern etched over his face.

“We can’t let her go alone, Master, we must protect her,” he says defiantly. I sigh.

“Eric, I’m Valkyrie, remember? I can do this. You have to let me capture these witches so we can recover your memories,” I say steadily. He’s still distressed, but appears to be thinking over what we’ve told him. I can understand him wanting to stand with me, but he needs to understand that he could be used as a weapon against me.

“My child, if we were to come against these adversaries, they could turn us against our mate; she could very well meet her death at our own hands,” he explains gravely. Eric looks disheartened by this revelation but is nodding his acceptance of the circumstances we’ve found ourselves in. Godric’s phone rings then.

“Pamela,” he answers. As he talks, I let out a sigh of relief; it sounds like Pam and Thalia were able to track the witches without becoming apprehended or harmed. Godric hangs up saying, “Pamela and Thalia have found their compound; Pam has blue prints and maps for us to look over to determine a viable infiltration plan. They will be meeting us here shortly.”

“I can’t understand why the queen would risk working with necromancers,” I say. My mind has been reeling since Godric enlightened me about the tense history they have with this dark magic.

“Sophie Anne has never been one to act rationally, My Love. I can only assume she is young enough with a large enough ego, that she believes her own strength would make her immune to this kind of magic. It is a dangerous and foolhardy plan, even for her,” Godric explains.

“She must be bribing them with something incredibly valuable to keep them from turning on her,” I muse out loud and Godric gives a thoughtful nod at this.

Eric has been taking this all in with a look of deep concentration and I can feel his determination coming through the bond. I take his hand in mine, giving him a small smile as we make our way into the office to start our battle plans.


	25. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 25 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 25

 

SPOV

I’m crouched behind a smelly dumpster in a back alley next to Amelia and Octavia. We’ve decided the best method of infiltration into the witch’s warehouse is sneaking into the chained and padlocked back door, a simple fix for my witch friends. I reach out with my telepathy and feel two Were minds. Their thoughts are erratic and hard to read and I have to assume this is from the V.

The other minds are similar to vampire minds, but weaker; these must be the zombies. There are at least twenty of them. After practicing with my shriek some more, I feel confident that I can take them out, so as long as I unleash my cry quickly upon gaining entry, before they have a chance to attack. I look to Amelia and Octavia with a nod. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.

Amelia pours a glimmering liquid over the chains and the metal instantly smokes and melts beneath it before they fall to the pavement with a clinking thud. Cool. Octavia is whispering a spell to conceal us until we’re all inside together. Her job will be counter cursing anything Hallow and Mark throw at us, while Amelia aides her. They both have taken the potion to protect their own eardrums, so we’re left communicating through body language alone. It’s not exactly ideal, but I don’t want to permanently destroy their hearing.

We make our way into the warehouse, taking in the layout. I can sense the witches are at the front of the building, while their minions are shambling about aimlessly. They really do look like horror movie zombies with rotting skin and ripped up, dirty clothing hanging from their skeletal bodies. I can’t help but feel bad that they are being used like this, it just isn’t right. They need to be laid to rest, to be left in peace. I look to the girls and they both nod to me. It’s now or never.

I take in a deep breath, concentrating on the love I share with my mates whilst sending my love to them through the bond as I think on the times we’ve shared, of our moonlit swim in the backyard, pf our pledging night, of the surprise honeymoon. My heart overflows with my love as I feel them both sending back their matching devotion. I open my mouth and just like before in the gym, my instincts take over as I bellow out a ferocious battle cry that shakes the very building on its rocky foundation.

As I continue my cry, the zombie’s heads begin exploding all around us and I duck to avoid the thick blood and brain matter as they begin falling to heaps all around me. The lights of the building explode throughout to rain glass and debris through the air all around us.

I look over to see Octavia and Amelia lifting Hallow between them. She has blood streaming from her ears and looks to be unconscious; she must have passed out from the pain. I finally soften my shriek as I see the last remnants of the undead fall to the floor in a pile of blood and thicker things.

Amelia and Octavia add a drop of the second potion to restore their hearing and Amelia is beaming at me. “Damn, Sook! That was freaking badass!” she calls as Octavia binds the unconscious witch in her enchanted ropes as I look around for Mark. Where is he? I begin running through the building, searching through all the rooms.

“Did you guys see the second witch, the brother?” I call as my anxiety is rising. Shit! Did he get away?

“No, Honey, I’m sorry. He must have slipped out the front when you started your attack,” says Octavia dejectedly. Dammit! At least we got one and this is the bitch that cursed my husband. I grin as I think of how she’ll pay for her discretions.

We make our way to the car and the girls toss the unresponsive witch into the trunk, slamming it with satisfied smiles. I call my mates and explain what has transpired in the warehouse. “Bring her to the house, My Love. We will place her in the underground cell until she lifts the curse,” Godric says solemnly. We have an underground cell? Well, we have an underground gym, so why not.

“What about the brother?” I ask anxiously, pissed at myself for not noticing his little disappearing act from the warehouse.

“Hopefully we can bait him with his sister, he seems to be quite devoted to her,” he explains calmly. We say our goodbyes and hang up as I drive us to the house.

“Thank you both for all your help, I couldn’t have done this alone,” I tell Amelia and Octavia with a genuine smile.

“Those two give witches a bad name, it was a pleasure, Dear,” says Octavia with venom in her normally sweet voice.

“Yeah, plus, you know I always got your back, Bestie,” says Amelia excitedly. I smirk at her. I really think she’s been having fun with this whole battle thing. She would make a pretty kickass Valkyrie. We pull up to the house and I grab our prisoner from the trunk, slinging her over my shoulder like a ragdoll. I’m going to enjoy this interrogation I think to myself as we make our way through the house and down to the basement where my mates are anxiously awaiting our return.

They’re standing together at the bottom of the staircase with matching, wide grins stretched over their handsome faces. I can feel their relief and pride coming through the bond as they watch me hauling the still bleeding witch down the staircase. Eric takes the witch, flinging her over his own shoulder and slamming her head into the wall with a satisfied smirk. I let out a small giggle.

They each take my hands into their own and lead us through the basement. We come to a cement covered room with a row of cells, each equipped with its own set of metal shackles. Eric tosses the witch unceremoniously into one of the cells and we work together to secure her in the metal bindings. Once she is secure, we close the door, locking her inside.

Octavia and Amelia stand guard as my mates and I exit the underground dungeon. We sit on the couch of the office as I explain in more detail the events of the day. “My Love, it would not be safe for Eric or I to question her with you. I will not risk coming under her control,” Godric explains miserably. I had already anticipated this and give each of their hands a tight squeeze.

“I handled myself fine today, besides, I’m really looking forward to making this bitch squirm,” I tell them with a wicked smile. They share a low chuckle at this. Then I take Eric’s handsome face into my hands, sending him my love through the bond. “I’ll get her to break the curse. I love you,” I tell him, kissing him tenderly.

“I know you will, My Valkyrie,” he answers with a sweet smile that warms me to my toes. I give them each a kiss and proceed to the prisoner with determination flowing through my veins. There is no question I’m living up to my family name now. As I walk, I feel my inner warrior taking over and it feels good, freeing even. I walk into the celled room and see Hallow is slowly regaining consciousness.

My anger with her is rising as I think over everything she’s put us through and I hear thunder rolling in the distance on account of my rising emotions. I know my eyes are shining silver with my rage and as she looks up at me, I see fear and defeat written clearly over her blood streaked face. I give her a malicious grin as she cowers beneath me. “Please don’t hurt me,” she whispers, pleading with her tear filled eyes.

“Octavia, can she hear me?” Octavia nods, giving Hallow a look of disdain. I grin as I lower myself to crouch before Hallow. She’s crying harder now, evidently I scared her shitless when she witnessed me blowing her minions to bloody pieces around her. Good, she should be scared.

“You’re going to tell me what deal you have with the vampire queen,” I demand. She sniffs and nods slightly.

“She wanted a witch to steal a telepath for her court; she offered Mark and I blood to work for her,” she says looking down in shame. It’s then that I notice she’s sweating and slight tremors are running through her body; she obviously has a crippling addiction to V. She looks back up with a mix of shame and dread in her eyes. “She knew I lusted after Eric and she offered him to me if I could separate you from them,” she whispers.

I stand, taking all this in. The queen was smart to manipulate them like this, but it was incredibly foolish of her to trust the actions of a drug addicted necromancer. I know for certain she needs to be taken out. She obviously severely underestimated us and we need to end her before she can plan something much worse.

I look down at the crying witch heaped at the bottom of the cell and I find I feel no pity for her. If I hadn’t succeeded in apprehending her today, she would still be working to separate me from my husbands. She would have handed me over to the queen and proceeded to control and bed both my husbands. No, she had a choice and she made the wrong one. “You will remove the curse you put on Eric,” I command of her. She nods and Amelia leaves to collect Eric.

I approach Octavia, whispering to her to keep a watchful eye for any deception in our prisoner. I know she’s terrified of me and has been compliant thus far, but she’s still immensely powerful and realizes she’s defeated. I don’t want to risk her lashing out as a last act of vengeance against us. Amelia and Eric enter the room together and I take Eric’s hand in mine as we approach Hallow together.

I can feel Eric’s anxiety and I send him my love and comfort through the bond to soothe him. I won’t let anything else happen to him. Hallow looks up to us through her tears and starts chanting quietly. I glance at Octavia who gives me a slight nod. Good. Hallow finishes her soft chanting and I look to Eric.

He takes a shuddering breath, trembling slightly as he pulls his head back and raises his face to the ceiling for a time. I’m holding my breath as he looks to me with a wide grin. He picks me up into his tight embrace as bloody tears form in his eyes. “I remember everything, Lover. Thank you,” he whispers against my ear.

I beam up at him as he lowers me to the floor. He gives the witch a low growl and I step before him, shaking my head slightly. We don’t need a repeat performance. He nods gravely before turning on his heel and exiting the room and I let out a loud sigh of relief.

Hallow is sobbing now and I know she realizes her life is forfeit. I walk to the far wall, taking one of the many swords into my able hands. I unlock the cell and step inside, walking to face my weeping victim. I glace back and see Octavia and Amelia have turned their backs, not wanting to witness this.

Hallow stands and raises her face to the heavens, reciting a soft prayer through her tears. Finally, she looks to me with acceptance on her face, nodding slightly. I slice the sword through the air at Supernatural speed, beheading her with one, fierce blow. I drop the heavy sword and it clashes loudly to the floor as I turn away exiting the cell, coated in her blood.

The witches exit the room with me in silence. I lead the way back upstairs, thanking them both once more before they leave the house in revered silence. I turn and make my way back to my mates, finding them both in the bedroom and give them a weak smile before I enter the bathroom to cleanse myself of our enemy’s blood.

I start the shower feeling numb. I just want this to be over, but we still have one more witch and a vampire queen to deal with. My mates soon join me under the streaming water, concerned with my melancholy emotions drifting through the bond. “My Love, you were amazing today. I am proud to call you mine,” Godric tells me, kissing my head lovingly.

“You defeated an enemy that I could not this day and have succeeded in bringing me back to myself. I love you, Sookie,” Eric tells me as he pulls me into his strong arms. I look up into his ocean blue eyes, seeing his love shining back at me once more and I smile. I have my husband back. He pulls me into a passionate kiss and I can feel his lust coming through the bond.

He lifts me gently as Godric pulls my upper body to rest against his chest. I’ve missed this closeness with my mates. They enter me together smoothly and we rock against each other in a slow, loving rhythm. I kiss Eric deeply, sending him my love and contentment through the bond as Godric, my rock, kisses down my neck and shoulders. We keep up the slow, erotic dance until we find our release together. They hold me between them for a time as we relish the feel of being together once more.

We wash one another and towel off before heading to our bed together. We cuddle close under the covers as I yawn widely; it has been an exhausting day. I kiss them each softly, “I love you,” I whisper as sleep takes me to my rest.


	26. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch.26 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch.26

 

EPOV

My mates and I are on our way to confront the queen of Louisiana. We don’t want to give her time to realize her plot has failed. We will end this now before she has a chance at retaliation. My fury is building as we get closer to her New Orleans residence; the fucking bitch queen will meet her true death this night.

I still can’t believe she was foolish enough to try and apprehend our Valkyrie mate; and to hire necromancers to help her accomplish her plan? Fucking ludicrous. Obviously, she’s finally lost her fucking mind; this state will be better off without her selfish, outlandish behavior. I’m not looking forward to Godric and I having to take over the state, but if it means keeping Sookie safe, I will gladly do this.

We pull up to the residence and make our way to the front entrance together, hand in hand. Rasul is standing guard and gives us a wide smile as we approach. He has been a trusted ally to me over the centuries and I have no doubt his loyalty will remain once we’re leading Louisiana. “Good evening, Northman, Godric, and who is this little beauty with you?” he asks giving Sookie a smile and bowing his head to her.

“Sookie Stackhouse, pledged and bonded mate of Eric and Godric,” states Sookie proudly as she nods to Rasul who gives us a wide grin and winks at Sookie.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sookie. Now what is the nature of your visit with the queen?” he asks carefully, glancing quickly at the security cameras above us.

“We have come to negotiate the terms of our mate’s employment with the queen,” I tell him matter of factly. He nods as he opens the palace doors and leads the way to the throne room. The palace is outlandishly furnished. The queen has spent an obscene amount of money adorning the place with her extravagant belongings and Godric and I will have our work cut out for us having to settle the massive debt she has amassed for this state.

Sophie Anne is sitting at her golden throne and shock is clear on her face as she takes in our appearance before her. She quickly masks her face, replacing her shock with a self-assured smile, but her fear still shows clearly around the edges. She knows she’s fucked.

“Eric, how good to see you,” she purrs. “And I see you have brought your mates with you; how may I be of service to my favorite Sherriff?” she asks coolly.

“It has been brought to our attention that you have broken the terms of our bonded wife’s contract, your Majesty,” I reply casually as I see her eye twitching slightly.

“I have no idea what you could possibly be speaking of,” she lies smoothly. I hear thunder rumbling outside and glance at Sookie to see her eyes flashing silver in her anger. Fear flashes in Sophie’s eyes as my Valkyrie steps towards her.

“We know you hired the witches, your Majesty,” Sookie spits out, her voice thick with disdain.

“I have no idea-,” Sophie starts before Godric takes her by the throat, cutting her off abruptly as he lifts her into the air.

“I am over twice your age, Child Queen, and will not tolerate being lied to by the likes of you,” he asserts angrily. I step forward, looking into the red, angry face of the queen as she struggles in my Maker’s clutches.

“You have threatened our bonded mate, Sophie Anne, and queen or no, the consequence of this transgression is the true death,” I spit out in her face.

“I am your queen,” she gasps out angrily, clawing at Godric’s hands as she struggles to escape him. She really has lost her mind if she thinks she can hide behind her crown.

“Not for long, Bitch,” states Sookie maliciously.

Andre, the queen’s favorite child, enters the room, taking in the scene with bewilderment clear on his face. Rasul stands at attention, eyeing him carefully and I tense, readying myself for a confrontation with him. Andre and the queen share a close bond with one another and he has stood by her side faithfully since the night she turned him.

“What is the meaning of this?” he bellows in fury.

“The queen has threatened the bonded mate of the Northman and the Gaul,” states Rasul formally. “She sent witches to apprehend her for the court.” Andre lets out a sigh, looking down and rubbing his forehead in frustration.

“I told you to leave this be, Sophie,” he sighs out, looking defeated.

“I am still the queen and you will unhand me at once,” Sophie spits out at Godric who clenches his fist tighter, cracking her vertebrae in his vise-like grasp.

“I’m sorry, My Queen, but you have brought this upon yourself,” says Andre remorsefully. He brings me his sword, laying it across my hands and bowing his head to me. “I ask that you make this as painless as possible,” he pleads. I nod in agreement, taking the sword from him.

I nod to Godric who releases the queen’s throat and roughly lowers her to her knees before me. “Andre,” she chokes out frailly as bloody tears form in her eyes. Andre turns away with sorrow etched upon his youthful face.

I raise the sword as the queen cries bloody tears, watching her dearest love distancing himself from her. I slice the air, beheading her quickly before she turns to a bloody pile at my feet. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing these games of hers have finally come to an end. I drop the sword to the floor before turning to take in the room.

Andre and Rasul are bowing before me on one knee as the rest of the subjects, who have been quietly taking in the scene, quickly follow suit. I hear a desperate cry as a blonde haired woman rushes towards the queen’s bloody remains. “No!” she cries, falling to her knees before the fallen queen.

Sookie kneels next to her, putting her arm around the distraught woman. “Hadley, I’m sorry,” she tells her softly. So this is the cousin who’s tales of our mate started this whole mess. My fangs are itching to descend with fury at her idiocy, but I cannot harm my wife’s kin. Sookie rubs her back gently as her cousin cries over her lover’s remains. Sookie looks up to me with a sorrowful look and the two women stand before making their way from the room together.

The vampires of the court start making their way to me, bowing and pledging their fealty to me as the new king. Godric stands behind me as he will be my second. He has informed me he would prefer standing back, supporting my reign rather than taking the crown himself. I know having such an ancient and powerful second will prevent many attempted coups.

I’m surprised and pleased to see each of Sophie Anne’s children bow before me, but given Andre’s earlier actions, I can only assume they’re aware of their Maker’s declining mental stability in her rule. Even the legendary warrior brothers, Sigebert and Wybert bow before me, swearing their loyalty.

After the crowd has finished their pledging, Godric and I gather the royal guards, dismissing the rest of the court as the guards seat themselves at the large table before Godric and I, looking up to us for direction.

SPOV

As I take my crying cousin from the room, I’m trying to keep my anger with her at bay. This whole thing started because she couldn’t keep her big mouth shut. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. She’s still family after all. “Hadley, are you okay?” I ask softly as her crying quiets.

“I loved her,” she whispers to me looking up at me with her tear stained face. I sigh.

“Look, Had, the queen was trying to force me from my husbands to make me her pet,” I explain, hoping she will understand our actions. Her brows rise.

“I had no idea,” she says, then looks down in shame. “It’s my fault, Sook, I told the queen about your little quirk. She seemed so interested in what you could do, so I just went on and on about you. I’m so sorry,” she tells me, pulling me into a tight hug.

“It’s okay, Had, you didn’t know,” I tell her softly, rubbing her back. “How the hell did you get caught up with a vampire queen anyway?” She lets out a loud sigh.

“She found me on the street. I was messed up real bad, addicted to drugs and in a bad way, but she took me in, gave me a home and took real good care of me. I thought she loved me, but how could she go after you like that if she really cared about me?”

“I’m sorry, but you’ll be better off now. You can find someone who really loves you, okay?” She smiles and nods. We spend some time catching up and I tell her about my new abilities. Her eyes grow wide as I tell her about my war cry and how I was able to wield it against the witch and her minions. After a time, she begins yawning, so I send her off to rest as I make my way to my mates.

I find them in a meeting with several vampires that are all dressed in black swat gear. They must be palace security. I stand back against the far wall as they continue their discussion. Soon, I find myself yawning. Godric makes his way to me with a soft smile. “My Love, you are tired. Let us head home before dawn approaches,” he tells me, placing a tender kiss to my forehead.

“What about Eric?” I don’t know how well I’ll be able to sleep without him by my side. We’ve only just restored his memories, bringing him back to us.

“He has much business to attend to, but I would feel more comfortable resting away from the palace until we are sure of our true allies,” he explains solemnly.

“And Eric will be safe here?”

“Eric has many close allies in the queen’s court, do not fret, My Love; now let us take our leave,” he tells me as he takes my hand and leads me towards the exit. Eric makes his way to us, kissing each of us.

“Sleep well, Lover, I will see you tomorrow night. I love you,” he tells me with a smile.

“I love you, too,” I tell him, wrapping him into a hug. He grins at me and then turns back to his guards as Godric leads me to the palace exit. We step out into the cool night air and I sense a mind close by with thoughts that are red and wavy with rage. I tense instantly as Godric sniffs the air.

Blood sprays from Godric’s mouth as a sword is viciously plunged through his chest before me, splattering me with his blood. “No!” I cry and he falls to his knees before me. Malicious laughter lifts through the air as I take in the face of Mark Stonebrook standing before me.

“You killed my sister, Bitch, now I’ll take the ones you love from you,” he spits out as I drop to my knees before my dying mate. Tears are streaming down my face as thunder rumbles around us and lightning crashes across the night sky. I feel my heart breaking and I can’t take in any of the words of the witch above me as I stroke Godric’s cold, bloody cheek.

“Godric,” I whisper as I feel the biting pain of Mark’s sword piercing my side. Eric is running towards us then, roaring in his rage and despair as I fall to the ground and blood begins to pour from my side. I hear the sound of fighting and voices yelling above me, but all I can do is look into the eyes of my mate whose life is slowly slipping away before my eyes. I take his hand in mine as we lay dying on the cold, bloody pavement together.

“My Love,” he chokes out as blood is spilling from his mouth and red tears rim his stunning green eyes.

“Shh…we’ll be together soon. I love you,” I whisper as I close my eyes and let the darkness take me.


	27. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 27 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 27

 

EPOV

After kissing my mates goodbye, I return to the meeting with my guards to continue discussing the new security measures for the royal residence. As I talk, I’m suddenly brought to my knees by the devastating pain and agony crashing through the bond I share with my mates. The guards rush to my side as I’m doubled over in both physical pain along with overwhelming misery. “Outside,” I whisper as I force myself to my feet. I need to rescue my mates.

I pull myself together as we rush from the palace and take in the sight before us. I roar my rage and agony into the night as I see my mates’ bloody forms crumpled before me on the pavement. Voices are shouting around me and the guards quickly dispatch my mates’ attacker as I crawl on my hands and knees to my dying loves with bloody tears streaming down my face. They can’t die. I can’t lose them.

Godric is coughing up blood as more red liquid pours from a vicious gash in his chest. Thank Odin the sword missed his heart, if only by a fraction of an inch. He can heal this. I yell for blood donors as I strip my shirt and cover the flowing laceration. Rasul rushes to me with several palace donors before lifting Godric carefully against his chest to allow him to feed and heal himself as I turn to Sookie.

Her eyes are closed and her breathing is shallow. I check her over and feel she has a weak, but steady pulse. I carefully remove the sword from her side as Rasul hands me his own shirt to cover the bloody wound. The sword has missed all her vital organs and as an immortal, she should be starting to heal already, yet she shows no signs of recovery as I gently lift her, rocking her gently in my arms.

“Sookie, please, come back to me,” I whisper against her ear as more bloody tears stream down my face. I bite into my wrist and bring my arm above her side, allowing my blood to flow into the bleeding laceration below her ribs. I watch as the wound mends before my eyes and my hope flairs as I feel her pulse becoming stronger once more and her breathing becomes normal again.

“Why is she not waking?” asks Rasul as he looks down at my wife with concern etched over his face.

“I don’t know,” I whisper as I hold her close and wait for her to open her eyes once more. I examine the bond we share and the connection is faint. What’s going on? Godric kneels next to me after he has fed from several donors and I look over seeing his chest has fully healed. Relief washes over me to see him recuperated as he reaches over, stroking our mate’s golden hair tenderly.

“She’s healed, but won’t wake and the bond between us is faint,” I tell him softly as we hold her between us in anxious concern. We stand, holding her between us as Rasul leads us into the palace to find a suitable resting place for our mate. He leads us to a secure bedchamber and bows his head to us, making his exit from the room to stand guard outside the gilded bedroom doors.

We carry Sookie to the bed and I lay her down gently as Godric fetches warm, soapy water and towels. I carefully peel Sookie’s bloody dress and undergarments from her unconscious form. Godric and I proceed to lovingly bathe our mate as we keep careful watch of her breathing and vital signs. Her connection through the bond is steady but faint. We finish washing her and lift her to the head of the large bed, placing her under the covers.

“What is wrong with the bond?” I ask my Maker as we look to our mate’s sleeping form.

“I do not know, my child. We will let her rest this day and hopefully she will awaken with us tomorrow evening,” he tells me apprehensively. I hope it’s just a mixture of shock and exhaustion from the attack that keeps her in her slumber. She will wake tomorrow night and we will have her back with us once more. She has to.

I wrap Godric in my arms, breathing the familiar scent of home. More tears form in my eyes as I realize just how close I was to losing him this night. “I love you,” I whisper to him as we hold each other tightly. I take his hand in mine and lead him to the adjoining shower, turning on the water and peeling the bloody remnants of his clothing away before running my hand over the now healed flesh of his chest. If the sword had pierced him just a fraction to the left, I may have very well lost him.

We enter the shower together and I gently wash the blood from his body, sending him my love and devotion through the bond and he sends back his mirroring emotions as he washes the blood from my face and chest. I bring my mouth to his, kissing him deeply as I relish the feel of him safe in my arms, fisting his hair in my hands as our kiss becomes more passionate.

He turns me to face the shower wall as I feel him pressing himself against me, kissing down my throat lovingly. He enters me gently and we rock together as we send our affections through our shared bond. He takes me tenderly into his hand, stroking me as we continue our passionate lovemaking with one another.

I turn my head to capture his mouth with my own, massaging his tongue with mine as I’m consoled by this intimacy with my Maker. We find our release together, groaning into our shared kiss and I turn to hold him against me as the water flows over us for a time. We finish washing one another and step from the shower, drying each other and making our way to our mate still deep in her slumber.

We crawl in bed together, holding Sookie closely in our dual embrace. Godric leans to me, kissing me softly. “I love you, my child,” he tells me softly.

“I love you, too.” I whisper as I lean down placing a kiss to Sookie’s warm cheek. “I love you My Valkyrie,” I breathe into her ear. Godric kisses her forehead and we lay back beside our mate as we let the darkness take us under.

SPOV

I’m sitting in the kitchen of my old farmhouse as the divine smell of homemade apple pie wafts through the air. A grin spreads across my face at the familiar scent. Gran approaches the table with a loving smile, holding the steaming pie before me. Tears fill my eyes upon seeing her caring face once more. She sets the pie before me on the old table as I stand, taking her tightly into my arms.

“I’ve missed you so much,” I whisper as my tears trail down my cheeks. She laughs heartily.

“Oh, Sweetie, I love you,” she tells me as I pull away with a smile. We sit together at the table as she serves us each a slice onto the china that has suddenly appeared before us. “So, tell me Dear, have you met a nice boy yet?” she asks with a smirk between bites of the dessert. I chuckle. She was always meddling in my love life.

“I’ve actually met two. I love them, Gran. They’re everything to me,” I tell her with a wide grin.

“Then where are they, My Dear?” she asks softly. Suddenly, I’m overcome with anxiety as I look around. My mates are not here. I search the bond, but the connection to them is faint. Why can’t I feel them? Where are they? I begin to panic. I need my mates with me. I almost lost Eric when his memories were ripped from him, I can’t lose them again.

I search my mind, trying to remember what happened to them and suddenly fall to my knees, knocking the chair to the floor as my grief washes over me. Godric. I watched him dying before my eyes as we laid together, dying in a pool of blood together on the cold cement. Tears stream down my face as I begin to rock against myself and weep with overwhelming despair.

The ground beneath me suddenly turns to something soft and pliable and I quiet my sobs, brushing my tears away as I take in my strange surroundings. The sun is shining brightly above me and I’m kneeling in what looks like an expanse of dry, barren desert. I rise to my feet, spinning slowly, trying to figure out where I am. Where did Gran go? What happened to the farmhouse?

“Young One, your mates need you,” I hear a familiar voice say softly and turn to face the milky, white eyes of the A.P. before me. I wrap my arms around her, relieved to see a familiar face in this strange wasteland. She strokes my hair as I hold her tightly to me.

“Where am I?” I ask her softly, looking into her ancient, benevolent face. She gives me a kind smile.

“This is the place between, Young One,” she tells me in a soothing voice. What is she talking about?

“The place between what?” I ask her, confused once more by her explanations.

“You need to return to your mates, Young One. The fates depend upon your reuniting with them.”

“But I can’t find them. Where are they?”

“That I cannot tell you; you must search within yourself, Young One. We all must make our own way.” I start crying once more. How can I find them? Why can’t she just tell me where they are? She brushes away my tears with her soft, wrinkled hands.

“No more tears, Young Warrior, they will only hinder your search,” she tells me with a warm smile and then she disappears. Well, what do I do now? I sit on the sand, taking a deep breath, trying to calm my emotions so I can think on what she has told me.

I’m in the place between. Between what? This must be some sort of dream; that would explain how I was somehow magically transported from my Gran’s kitchen to this desert wilderness. And Gran was there with me. How was she with me though? Did I somehow conjure her with my thoughts? Did I summon her spirit with my need to be comforted? I decide to test this theory.

I take a deep breath and picture the home I share with my mates. I picture every room with clear, vivid details before opening my eyes to find myself sitting in the middle of our living room, grinning. I stand and make my way through the house in search of my mates. I search the bond, but the connection is still faint. They aren’t here with me.

I make my way to the bedroom and sit, concentrating on my mate’s handsome, loving faces. I remember the feel of them holding me between them each night, cocooning me in their strong embrace. I remember the night of our pledging; making love to them in the soft candlelight with the red rose petals spread beneath us. I remember the feeling of them both inside me as our love for one another flowed through the bond between us.

I open my eyes only to find I’m still alone in our bedroom. Tears form in my eyes once more as my grief washes over me. “No!” I yell as I jump to my feet and brush my tears away. The Ancient Pythoness told me my tears will hinder my search for my mates. I stand straighter, taking a deep breath. I must remain strong. I have to find them. I will find them. I need them and I know they need me as well.

I make my way to the underground office and see the manila envelope sitting on the desk. I sit in Eric’s chair, taking in the scent of my mate’s from the soft material with a soft sigh. I open the envelope and bring out the photos. I smile as I look over the images. That was the happiest night of my entire life. I take in the image of us holding our hands up in triumph, smiling at our cheering guests and I smile. We will find one another. Our love can conquer anything.


	28. Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 28 – krispybee12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric, Sookie and Godric are fated mates that unite to form a triumvirate of power the likes of which the supernateral world has never seen. Will they be able to defeat the forces aligned against them? Is their love for each other strong enough to endure?

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Ch. 28

 

GPOV

Eric has informed me that the Were-witch, Mark, has been dispatched and I only wish I could raise him the way he did those corpses to kill him once more. I don’t know what magic he used to get the upper hand last night, but my rage simmers, knowing he was able to strike before I could react. Bloody tears form in my eyes as I recall the devastation in Sookie’s glittering, silver eyes as she watched me fall to my knees before her.

Then the deranged witch impaled my beautiful mate before my eyes once the both of us were too overcome with grief to fend his blow. I watched helplessly as the blood poured from my love as she gently stroked my cheek and wept for me. I will never clear the haunting image from my mind as she whispered her love for me, taking my hand in hers and closing her eyes in what I was sure was her final death.

I turn to find Sookie still deep asleep beside me and Eric is looking at me with worry etched over his face. I search our bond, finding the connection with Sookie, though stronger than last night, is still weak. I don’t know what could be wrong with her. Her wounds from the attack are healed completely and her breathing and vital signs have remained strong. Why will she not wake? Is this another witch curse?

“What can we do for her?” Eric asks pleadingly as he strokes Sookie’s golden hair and looks over her sleeping form with misery on his face.

“I do not know, my child. The bond should not be this faint,” I tell him dismally.

“You must go to her,” says a familiar voice from across the room. I look up to see the Ancient Pythoness standing in our room with a solemn expression on her ancient face.

“But she is here,” I tell her in confusion. She gives me a soft smile.

“In body only,” she replies as Eric and I both look to her in confusion. “It is her despair that keeps her from waking. You must convince her to rise above her grief; the future of your offspring rest upon this.”

“What?” we bellow in unison as she chuckles. Sookie is with child? How is this possible? Eric looks to me in shock and I know my expression mirrors his own.

“Your mate is descended from the goddess of fertility, is it so hard to believe in this miraculous conception?” my Maker asks with a smirk.

“But how do we reach her?” Eric asks with desperation clear in his voice and I look to my Maker for answers.

“I can send you to where she waits, but you must confront her on your own.”

“Please,” I beg in desperation. We need to bring her back to us, to mend her despair. I will do anything to have her back in my arms once more.

“Close your eyes,” says my Maker. We do and I feel her warm hand upon my forehead as the darkness takes me.

SPOV

I wake to find myself alone in our bed. The photos from the pledging are scattered across the bed around me. I must have fallen asleep looking through them last night. I sit up with a sigh before I shuffle the pictures into at pile and insert them back into the envelope.

I spent all last night concentrating on my bond with my mates, trying desperately to conjure them to me. I now wonder if my vision of the A.P. was only in my mind. Maybe this is Hell, an eternity of separation from my loves. Tears form once more in my eyes as my heart aches with crushing loneliness and defeat.

I watched Godric die before me and if he and I are truly dead, Eric would have surely followed us. My last thought before closing my eyes on that cold, bloody pavement was that the three of us would spend eternity together in the afterlife, but I must have been wrong. We must be damned, condemned to an eternity of separation from the ones who complete our very souls. I hold my head in my hands as I mourn for my lost loves.

EPOV

I open my eyes to find myself at home. I’m standing in the middle of the kitchen with Godric at my side. I can feel Sookie through the bond as strong as ever, but the emotions flowing from her are of overwhelming anguish and despair. Godric and I share a look of alarm before we make our way to our third mate. We follow the bond to find her sitting on our bed, deep in her bereavement.

Godric and I crawl to her, pulling her gently into our embrace. My dead heart aches to see her so overcome with despair. She sniffles and looks up at us with her beautiful, tear stained face and awe is shining in her stunning, blue eyes. “Is this real?” she whispers.

“This is but a dream, My Love,” Godric tells her with a warm smile. Sookie caresses his cheek, wonderment clear on her face.

“I watched you die,” she whispers, as fresh tears stream down her face. I take her hand in mine and she looks into my eyes as I give her a soft smile.

“We both live, My Valkyrie, and we need you to come back to us,” I tell her, tucking her silken hair behind her pointed ear. She looks at me in confusion.

“How?” she whispers.

“My Love, it is your sorrow that is keeping you from us. Valkyrie are susceptible to death by despair, remember?” Godric asks her. Her brows rise.

“Then I died? Am I vampire now?” she asks in confusion and I chuckle softly.

“You are still truly living, My Sookie, your despair has just put you in a deep slumber,” I explain as she appears thoughtful, nodding her acceptance of this. I pull her into my arms, sending her my love and elation and am overcome with joy upon having her back with us as Godric pulls us both into his strong embrace. Our love and devotion is flowing through the bond in rushing torrents as I find myself in complete serenity whilst holding my mates close to me.

I open my eyes to see we’re back in the palace bedroom. I look down to Sookie and she’s looking up to both of us flashing the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. I caress her soft cheek, smiling down to her. “I thought I lost you,” I whisper as bloody tears form in my eyes. She pulls me tightly into her arms.

“Never,” she whispers against my chest. Godric and I share a smile of relief upon having our Valkyrie back with us once more. “The three of us will be together forever,” she states with a wide smile.

“Make that the four of us, My Love,” Godric tells her, placing his hand upon her abdomen. Her brows rise and her mouth drops open in astonishment.

“The five of you, actually,” calls that familiar voice from beside the bed. We turn to take in the smirking A.P. once more.

“But, how, I-,” stammers Sookie as I’m overcome with elation. We’re having twins! I hug Sookie tightly to me. The gods have continued to pour their gracious blessings upon us it seems. My Grandsire is chuckling softly at Sookie’s confused face.

“Young Warrior, certainly you understand the concept of the birds and the bees?” the A.P. tells her with a smirk. Sookie looks to both of us in shock.

“My Love, you are descended of Freya herself, the goddess of fertility, among other things. This is certainly a blessing from the gods,” Godric tells her with a wide smile.

“But who’s the father?” she asks as she looks back and forth between us.

“You carry twins, Young One, each fathered by one of your mates,” explains the A.P. This is possible? I admit I know nothing about the conception of young, but Sookie is nodding, obviously understanding how this could be possible. She strokes her stomach gently as Godric and I place our hands over hers, sharing an exuberant smile. We are both to be fathers. I haven’t known the joy of fatherhood in over a thousand years.

“So this was our fated destiny? To bring these babies into the world?” Sookie asks my Grandsire. I had not thought of this as my mind was still reeling with thoughts of impending fatherhood. I look to the benevolent face of the A.P. as she nods gravely.

“Your girls will be born full-blooded Valkyrie, and the future of the Supernatural world will depend upon them,” she tells us forebodingly before suddenly vanishing from the room. Girls? And they are both to be Valkyrie? My head is spinning with this added revelation. Sookie looks down at her flat stomach with a sorrowful expression.

“So much will ride on their shoulders,” she says softly as a tear trails down her face. I wipe away her tear, bringing her face to mine.

“They will not face their future alone, Lover, we will stand with them always,” I tell her earnestly. Godric strokes her hair with a soft smile.

“Look at all we have accomplished, My Love, surely our offspring will triumph over whatever the fates hold in store for them with us beside them to show the way,” Godric tells her, beaming with pride. Sookie smiles up at the both of us then, her anxiety spiking through the bond.

“Are you both okay with this, I mean it’s not like we planned on having kids,” she says, looking to us with trepidation. I take her in my arms and lift her into the air, spinning her around the room as she shrieks and giggles in delight.

“Lover, this is a miracle, I’m elated to be given the chance to raise a family with my mates,” I tell her as I set her to her feet and place a tender kiss to her soft lips. Godric wraps her into his embrace as red tears form in his eyes.

“I have never experienced the gift of children, My Love, this is an extraordinary gift,” he tells her sincerely as he kisses her deeply, leading her to the bed. I join them on the bed, molding myself against Sookie as she straddles my Maker, kissing him passionately. I nuzzle her neck, taking in her delicious scent and placing wet kisses along her exquisite throat and shoulders.

Godric lifts her hips and we each align ourselves with her warm entrances, lowering her gently over us as we feel the tight, silken heat of her walls enclosing us snugly within her. I groan out my pleasure as she turns and captures my mouth with her warm lips, caressing my tongue with hers as we begin slowly pumping her hips over us.

We set a slow, gentle rhythm, holding each other tightly as we continue our passionate dance, sending our love and contentment to one another. We find our release together, holding Sookie tightly between us and lay together on the bed as Godric and I stroke our golden mate’s stomach lovingly. Sookie giggles and we look up to her smiling face.

“Three Valkyries in one house, their teenage years are gonna be a real bitch,” she says as she busts into a fit of giggles to leave us chuckling lightly with her.

“We will have to install rows of lightning rods across the property in preparation of their hormonal mood swings, Lover,” I tell her, kissing her nose as she continues her soft giggling.

“How do you suppose Pam will react to having Valkyrie sisters?” she asks with a wide smile. Pam has never been a fan of children, but I have a feeling this will be different for her as she will have such a close bond with them.

“I wouldn’t ask her to help you change diapers, My Love,” says Godric with a chuckle and I join in as I’m picturing my child’s face at the very idea of touching a baby’s dirty diaper.

“But the chance to throw a baby shower will make her delighted,” I say playfully, then I sober my mood. “We will call on Dr. Ludwig to check the progress of the pregnancy, Lover.” Godric nods.

“She is an extraordinary healer, she is a wise choice to care for our daughters and mate,” Godric concedes.

“I trust your opinion,” Sookie tells us with a smile. “I’m just over the moon right now; I never thought this would ever happen, I guess I should have known anything could be possible between the three of us. I love you both so much,” she tells us, giving us each a soft kiss.

“I love you, My Valkyrie,” I tell her and then lay my face against her warm abdomen, rubbing my face along her silken skin. “I love you too, My Daughters,” I breathe against her skin as she strokes my hair softly.

“I love you, my beautiful mate, and will love our children equally,” Godric tells her as he presses a kiss to her stomach next to my face, giving me a warm smile.

We lay together like this in peaceful contentment, each envisioning our future as a family with matching soft smiles on our faces. Whatever adversaries the fates hold in store for us, we will fight, standing together and assuredly come out the victors. We are fated mates, created for one another by the gods; surely our shared destiny will be extraordinary.

THE END


End file.
